The Forgiver
by EbonyCircles
Summary: When Schuyler returns to New York after a sixteen year absence there are new problems to solve. Who is the Forgiver and what does she have to do with Schuyler's daughter?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not Melissa De La Cruz, I don't own anything and no copyright infringment intended. Also do not own the quote at the beginning of the story.

A/N: Alright thanks for taking the time to read, and I hope you enjoy. Here's the thing I have only just started to read Revelations. So while there maybe some referneces as I go along, this story is in no way shape or form meant to go along completely with the events in Revelations.

* * *

"Hot as hell, Cold as ice,

Sip it slow cause it's so nice.

Dulls my senses, Drives my pain

But I'd do it again."

~Love on the Rocks By Sara Bareilles

Schuyler Van Allen looked around her apartment one last time. The movers were wrapping the last bit of furniture in bubble wrap for the voyage overseas. The bare walls and empty spaces now seemed so lonely, and devoid of life. She had made her life here after she left New York, and now she was going back. London had been good for her, but Schuyler needed to face some demons from her past.

"Mum, we need to get moving or we'll be late." Ara walked down the stairs from the top floor. Her cell phone glued to her hand. Schuyler sighed anymore Ara seemed to be bonded to her mobile. The mother in her feared that something might be up but the vampire side of her told her that if she was half way across the world from her best friend, she would be glued to her only connection to her conduit. Had she not braved the wrath of Mr. Force to see hers?

"Ara," Schuyler began, "Since when did you ever do anything on time?"

"Since Jazz emailed me like five times," the teenager replied, not looking up from the tiny screen.

"Well I suppose this is everything, have you seen—"

"He's on the stairs," Ara replied quickly, "Dad come on Mum's trying to make us late," she called up the stairs then sprinted out the door to the waiting cab. Schuyler smiled it was good to see that her daughter was at least excited about the move. Then again if she were moving closer to her human conduit, and best friend, she would be too. Although the best part of Schuyler's life was that she never had to give him up.

"Ara's not excited about this move or anything?" Oliver asked entering the room.

"Not in the least."

"I suppose we better go before she decides to velox across that Atlantic?"

"Most likely." Oliver draped an arm over her shoulders as they excited the apartment. Schuyler felt like she was leaving a piece of herself behind there. It had been home for so long that now it seemed odd to leave it all behind this place had seen them through so much.

The Committee's Building was still the same imposing façade. Schuyler Van Allen looked up at the building trying to muster up the same courage that she'd had years ago when she stormed out of the very same building. But her bravado was failing her quickly. She walked up the stairs to the second floor where the Committee. She passed a few Junior Committee Members who quickly started whispering behind their hands, while the newbies just shrugged in their ignorance. It had been so long since the daughter of Gabrielle had graced the halls of the Bank with her presence.

In sixteen years, the old building hadn't changed a bit, but Schuyler, on the other hand, had changed quite a bit. She had gone from a girl who held a degree that she had absolutely no interest in, to successful business woman and from scorned lover, to proud mother. Yet, walking these halls again made her feel like the young girl she had been.

She had graduated from Yale with a degree in business. It was something that her advisors never seemed to get, as she seemed to be someone who would be better suited as an Art History Major. Though she proved them all wrong, even if she had no interest in the subject, she certainly had a talent for business and marketing. People chalked it up to her being an outsider all her life, and everyone knew the outside crowd was always going to be bigger than the in crowd.

If truth be told she had majored in business for one reason only. Jack Force, it gave them the perfect excuse to stay out late or just spend time together. Ollie had warned her that he would never change his mind. But had Schuyler ever listened to her best friend on the subject of her romantic life? No. Which was how she had earned her only broken heart.

While Schuyler had out grown many things from her youth, she still held tightly to her fashion sense. Though her long dark layers that were fit for street urchins were gone, they had been reborn in her sophisticated ensembles.

Schuyler paused outside of the inner chambers trying to draw up the last bit of her courage. She could do this, yes that was what she needed to keep telling herself. The power of positive thinking, wasn't that what Oliver had told her when she left for work that morning?

"It's good to have you back Schuyler." She turned to see her Grandfather, Lawrence Van Allen, the current Regis of the Committee. Though the world no longer knew him as Lawrence Van Allen that man had never even been a part of this century. No, the world now knew him as James Addison, the young professor of Early American History at Columbia, where students took his class to ogle their "cute" prof.

"Good to be here," she lied.

"Shall we?" He extended his hand motioning toward the door. He pulled open the large oak doors and the Van Allens entered the room.

If the Junior members had been bad, the full fledged members were absolutely atrocious. Talking ceased, heads moved, and Schuyler was sure that more than one mouth was hanging open.

"Everyone," she said in greeting, and took her seat at the table. She was here for two reasons, one related to Blue Blood business the other due to her actual job. Schuyler's only daughter, Ara, had turned sixteen that spring and she was here for the fall so that she could be presented to their _world_. The second reason was that Schuyler had been reassigned in to the newly developed American department of Clique Point, the media company she worked for.

Schuyler cast a quick glance around the room looking for any familiar face, well a friendly familiar face, but Bliss seemed to be absent and her Grandfather was already here, which was the end of her friend list.

"Shall we begin?" Charles Force asked abruptly.

"Jack isn't here yet," Mimi Force intoned, studying her nails. Obviously she was doing her best not to think about Schuyler's return. Schuyler in return ignored Mimi, there was no business in dragging up the past.

"There is that," Lawrence added, "In addition to the fact that we must wait for our testee. She is," Lawrence cast a glance a Schuyler, "late."

Schuyler let out an angry breath, of all days that Ara was late. Soon after taking charge of the Committee her Grandfather had reinstated tests for the young Blue Bloods, to test all of their skills. Ara had past most of the exams in England before they left, but she still needed to past her four powers. Schuyler reached into her bag fumbling around for her phone.

While her mother was taking her place at the Committee meeting, Ara Van Allen was busy making difficult choices of her own.

"Which do you think?" She asked, her best friend Jazz. "Midnight Cowboy Rides Again or Lounge?" They were at Sephora picking up a few essentials for the first day of school that was coming up in the next week. The walls were lined with cosmetics from various names. They happened to be shopping at the Urban Decay stand inspecting the eye shadows.

"Hmm," Jazz studied the two shades, "Are you going green or blue?"

"Blue duh," Ara replied. Jazz should know by now that the entire island of New York was going to believe that she looked like a carbon copy of her mother.

"Midnight Cowboy Rides Again, it'll help pick of the blue."

"Thanks." The girl snagged the eye shadow and headed for the nearest checkout stand. She handed the sales person her stuff and turned back to her bestie.

"Hey what day is it?"Ara asked off handedly.

"Mon—Oh crap," Jazz said instantly flicking out her watch. "You are so in trouble, no joke."

Ara rolled her eyes, if it were not for Jazz, Ara wasn't sure she would have made it this far in life. In addition, to being the one true friend that Ara could always count on, Jazz also happened to be her human conduit. They had met in this very store, three years ago, when Ara had come to New York with her mother. Ara, who had trouble making decisions about anything, had sought out the closest girl for advice. Jazz had been studying nail polish and she had fit the bill. The two had been inseparable for the rest of the trip and kept up with each other via the internet when Ara returned with her mother to England.

"Do you need a ride?"

"I think I'll just run, you know get in shape for the whole test thing." Ara grabbed her pristine black and white bag from the girl and took off out of the wonderful world of makeup

Ara flashed out of the store a black blur in her Juicy fleece peacoat. She raced along the busy streets of New York heading for the building that housed the American branch of the Committee. Her mother was so not going to be happy and neither were her Stella McCartney boots. They were going to kill her, but she had to wear them today, even when she knew she had her velox test today.

She was at the door when her cell phone buzzed in her pocket.

"I'm almost there," She said into the phone before her mother could get a word in. "Ow." In her hurry she had run into someone. She was sent sprawling, sliding across the pristine marble flooring. Ara heard distinctive snickering from her peers up the stairs. Great, her first day here and people would already think she was a klutz. Her phone went flying and clattered to the ground somewhere behind her head; she heard her mother's frantic voice asking if she was fine.

"Sorry," She began, as a hand was offered to help her to her feet. "I'm just terribly late, and this stupid test—" She dusted herself off, keeping her hair in her face as she tried frantically to pick through the man's mind. He was a hard head to crack; she'd never had this much trouble glomming someone before.

"It's fine, I was doing the same." She finally found her notch and pulled her hair aside so that she could look at the man she'd bumped into. Ara felt her glom slipping and grabbed at the edges of his conscious to remain in control, _blue_ she whispered to his mind _my eyes are blue_.

Jack Force, was running late, between meeting with clients and all these extra Committee meetings were getting to him. It didn't help the fact that their major overseas rival was opening an American sector, or that his former…well he didn't quite know what to call her, was going to be the head of it.

Lawrence had decided to test every new Blue Blood, to make sure that they all knew what they were doing. You know before you let them loose on New York. But testing them in all four major areas required quite a bit of extra time. Most of their Monday meetings had been devoted to testing teens in addition to a few extra get-togethers. While the idea was good in theory Jack wasn't so sure that the practice was any better than the practice of communism.

It had taken his father a lifetime to build FNN and now in the span of a few short years, it was going all to hell. Literally. He wasn't sure how they were going to handle this, Clique Point seemed to be all anyone could talk about these days, add to that the fact that they owned and were acquiring even more FNN stock.

Schuyler Van Allen, he still didn't know what to make of that girl. There had been tension, love, and because of him, hate. He remembered the day she had turned eighteen and turned his house upside down. The look on his father's face when Ashton, their maid, had introduced Mr. Oliver Hazard-Perry, and the boy had actually materialized in the doorway.

_ "Ollie you are late," Schuyler said, bursting into the room. _

_ "Traffic." Oliver held up his hands in an attempt to show his apologies._

_ "And where are you going Schuyler?" His father had asked._

_ "Home," she had said defiantly, handing Oliver a bag. Charles cocked an eyebrow. "And if truth be told as far away from you as I can get." She had left the Force house that morning never to return. Jack hadn't been able to blame her. She had never been welcome by his mother, and Mimi well Mimi was just Mimi. _

"Um…Mr. Caron," his secretary interrupted his thoughts. Oh right, his new name. Silly Red Blood laws, Jack Force had disappeared and while the family had grieved publically, Jack had taken on a new persona. It was the only way that he and Mimi could be together.

"Yes." He looked up at her, she looked like she might jump out of her heels if he said the wrong thing.

"I know you didn't want to be bothered, but your Monday meeting, I well—" Jack glanced at the clock and got up so fast that he scared his pour secretary half to death.

He'd been going at full speed when another object traveling at maximum velocity had rammed into him. Both of them were sent skidding across the shined floors. Jack righted himself quickly, smoothing his hair. The girl was going on making her excuses, but Jack barely heard her. It was like he was seeing Schuyler again as if, her teenage self had been projected back into the entrance way. The girl flipped her hair out of her eyes, and for the briefest moment Jack was sure that her eyes were green. He shook his head and looked at her again; this girl was an exact replica of Schuyler, blue eyes and all.

He noticed the girl's phone was going crazy, he picked up the small object; instantly recognizing the voice blaring from the speakers.

"It's fine Sky I've got her."

* * *

So what'd you think? Feel like sharing, leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still not owning anything. Nada, nothing, it all belongs to the fabulous woman Melissa de la Cruz.

* * *

**"Such a long way back**

**From this place that we are at."**

Stranger By Hillary Duff

**"You better keep an eye on your boy**

**So lock 'em up tight."**

Wikk'ed Little Girls By Esthro

* * *

Partially Recovered Repository Document

Diary of Unknown Blue Blood

It was like watching silent death unfold and me powerless to stop it. The cries of the crowd around make it all even worse. I can see his face but I doubt he sees much beyond the nameless faces in the crowd. No blue blood could have foreseen the Revolution, or the bloodshed that would follow in its wake.

He mounts the platform with such courage, not fearing death, praying that some of his blood will be spared. He's always had this much courage the first time I met him after the war I knew he would last and now, now I get to watch from a whole new perspective. For he is no longer mine to hold.

I can't have him, it's not my job to love, I am here to guide and that is all. Yet I feel my heart dying as I watch this charade proceed. I can't watch, but I won't allow myself to leave either. This is my punishment.

* * *

Schuyler was speechless on the phone, she had been prepared for seeing Jack for being in the same room but hearing his voice on her daughter's phone was not something she ever wanted to experience. She snapped the phone shut and shoved it back into her purse. "She's coming up, as is Mr. Force."

"Here," Ara said brightly opening the door to the inner sanctum. "Sorry I'm late." She tiptoed nervously into the center of the room. Jack slunk into the room and took his usual seat next to Mimi at the table. Schuyler smiled at Ara, she was nervous, or maybe just anxious to get the whole thing over with.

"Ms. Van Allen so glad that you could join us." Lawrence started with a disapproving edge to his voice. Ara blushed slightly she had not meant to be late. "I am sure that you know why you are here?"

"Velox test."

"Good I believe Mimi it is your turn to select the item in question," Lawrence indicated. Mimi looked positively happy. She full lips spread into a smile as she carefully replaced her pencil on the table.

"Ms. Van Allen is it?"

"Well it's Ara actually but you can call me that. Sure." Ara shrugged shifting her weight. She had a slight problem with babbling when she was nervous.

"I would love for you to retrieve the presentation sword at the Met for me." Ara grimaced the Met was a little troublesome especially since it was in the middle of the day and she would therefore have to worry about the crowds.

"Love to." Ara sped off back down the stairs and across New York the Met. She searched the place in milliseconds searching the place for her item. She slipped past the sensors and raced back across the city and back to the bank. She arrived back in the Clave's meeting chambers with time to spar. "This it?"

"Thank-you now return it." Ara rolled her eyes she had expected this. She retraced her steps and replaced the item before it could be missed. She returned to the room slightly winded, she was beginning to feel a need for blood. The down side to having your mother be only part Blue Blood is that you get her need to feed often too.

"Very well Ara," Lawrence said with just a hint of amusement and pride. "Now can you tell me have you had any memories of your former lives?"

"Sure I've got all my memories."

"Impossible," Came Mr. Force's abrupt response. "Memories do not return in full until after your twenty first birthday."

"I assure you I have them all. I am quite young in terms of blue blood years. Only seven lives have I walked this earth," Ara replied coolly. Schuyler felt a few eyes flick toward her, Ara was her daughter after all. Schuyler knew exactly what was going on, it had been the only thing that she had ever demanded from her daughter the truth and nothing more.

"I can vouch for her comments," Schuyler responded. "I know her history and it is in fact only seven other lives."

"Then tell us," Mimi said, "what are these lives you claim to remember and who exactly are you?"

"My only response to that Azrael is that if you have to ask you'll never know." Ara smiled sweetly it was her usual response to questions about her past.

"Thank-you Ara," Lawrence broke in before Mimi could sink her claws into the girl. "that's all we'll see you in a month for your next test." He dismissed the girl who gave the Clave one more smile and walked out the door.

For the second time that day Ara ran into someone. It was becoming a bad habit.

"Sorry," she muttered pushing past the figure without looking at them.

"Just watch it next time, don't want another wipe out." A boy sneered. The insult made Ara pause and turn to face the boy. He was tall, blond, and looked a whole lot like the man she had rammed into earlier.

"Why don't you watch it, after all you're the boy shouldn't you be looking out for me?" She snapped, this whole city was going to have her going crazy before the end of the week.

"Cam."

"No thanks to whatever that is."

"My name."

"Ara." She shifted her Sephora bag to her other hand and waited for him to continue. He just smiled at her and walked toward the large Junior Committee meeting area. Ara rolled her eyes, stupid boy and walked toward the stairs screw the meeting.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked turning back toward her.

"Don't feel like it."

"What are you doing later?" he asked curiously, Ara saw the interest spark in his eyes.

"Why don't you text me and find out?" She picked his mind and was already sending him a message before he could respond.

* * *

Mimi Force-Caron had never been more insulted or angered in her entire life. The only time that even came close was the time she had caught Jack with _her_. But that had been remedied easy enough. She drummed her pristinely polished nails on her desk. She had stopped off at the office after the meeting to check on the closing stock prices of FNN. The news was not good. She crumpled the paper and tossed it into the bin. Schuyler would not ruin her life, that was not the woman's job. She caused death and Jack caused destruction yet they could not take down one girl and her business.

More than business though was the appearance of Schuyler's Daughter, Ara. Who did that child think she was? Mimi had spent the better part of the meeting after Ara's test mentally going through her memories searching for the girl. But there was hardly a whiff of her, the only reference was a young blue blood who had been at Salem and had muttered that exact phrase "_if you have to ask you'll never know." _to Abbadon. That phrase had infuriated Mimi then and it still managed to boil her blood now.

Her heels beat a quick rhythm on the marble floors of the entrance way as Mimi made her way back to her waiting town car. She was going to put a stop to all of this, that girl was going to tell her exactly what she wanted to know.

"Did you bring the report?" Jack asked in the car.

"No," Mimi replied tersely. A few moments passed in silence before she breached the subject that was pulling at her mind. "So Schuyler's back."

"It's nothing Mimi, I made my choice." Mimi probed his mind gently why wouldn't he let her in? They shared everything, typically they were one in the same after all.

_Stay out Mimi,_ came his gentle response as she pushed further.

_We share everything, why not share this too._

_Mimi some things are private. _And with that Mimi was rudely removed from his mind. Mimi spent the rest of the time in the car coming up with ways of getting around Jack. She had dealt with this years ago and she would deal with it again.

_It had been the day before graduation from college and Mimi was waiting in the apartment that she and Jack shared at school. He was out late, as usual, it seemed to be something that he did lately. Projects he liked to call them, though recently she had found out they were more than "projects." She was seated at the table in the kitchen waiting, Mimi checked her cell phone again it was twelve twenty two where was this boy? She heard the click of the lock signaling her twin's return. _

"_Mimi I didn't expect you to be up so late." Jack dumped a bag on the floor and collapsed into a chair. He reached for the plate of food Mimi had sitting in front of her, but she moved faster and knocked it off the table. _

"_Oops," she said innocently the plate crashed to the floor. _

"_Something wrong Mimi?" Jack asked standing up and walking to the fridge._

"_Well I would love to know where you were for the last oh I dunno three hours?"_

"_I went out with some friends."_

"_Where?"_

"_Luke's we had a few drinks."_

"_And was sex included in this party?" _

"_Not that I recall but if I get the memo I'll get back to you."_

"_Stop the charade Jack I know you weren't at Luke's, you see I called him and asked. I want to know what you were doing at Schuyler's because I am sure that included everything so I will ask you one more time Jack. Where were you?"_

_Jack sighed and closed the door to the refrigerator. "I was with Schuyler."_

"_Really." But it was more of a statement than a question._

"_Mimi I was going to—"_

"_Tell me, right, of course you were and let's pretend for a millisecond that I would actually believe you were just visiting and not what is it? Oh yes doing the girl I cannot stand." _

"_Mimi—"_

"_Do not 'Mimi' me." The blond replied advancing on her twin. "I will not be hushed like some child. I want to know why."_

"_I just needed…I think I love her."_

"_You think?" Mimi was only inches away from Jack. She ran her hands up the lapels of his jacket. "You think that you love someone else?" She pouted there was nothing else that Jack loved more. Jack leaned his head back against the refrigerator. "Are you going to tell me?" When he did not reply Mimi gripped his lapels harder and threw Jack into the wall. He took the blow without so much as blinking. "Think it over Jack."She dusted off her hands and left the room. The wall would be fixed tomorrow, and hopefully Jack would be as well._

Mimi dropped her bag in the front hall way of their apartment. She stared at her reflection in the mirror yes she was still beautiful as always. Jack came up behind her an placed a hand on her shoulder. There was no way that he was going to leave her, Jack belonged to with her.

"Mom, Dad, nice to see you both." Cam said from the top of the stairs.

"Darling," Mimi cooed. "How was your meeting?"

"It was fine."

* * *

A/N: Alright chapter two! woot woot! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it all and I'll even give you a hint a to what is in store next chapter. Ever wonder what happened to Dylan and Bliss we may see them in the next chapter. Anyway leave a review and tell me what you think!

**Zander1996**: Thanks for the review.

**Kilroywashere**: Well I can't tell you exactly what is going to happen between Jack and Sky it'll be interesting for sure. Hope you enjoyed Mimi in this chapter.

**Dark Melody**: Thanks for the review, yeah it may or may not end up with Sky and Jack. Thanks for the review

**The Silver Bullet**: Thanks for the review. I don't know if people would technically call this a Jack/Sky fic and as for Ara well it'll all hit the fan in the next couple chapters. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nothing, not mine nope still not. All hail the wonderful Melissa De La Cruz who created the Blue Bloods.

**A/N: So I know I promised you all Dylan and Bliss in this chapter, well I promise they are in the next chapter, I PROMISE. However Ara and Cam deserve to have a little fun don't they? So I will update later this weekend with Bliss and Dylan goodness. Cheers!**

* * *

"**We had a place we could call home**

**And a life no one could trust"**

Prayer of the Refuge By Rise Against

* * *

Ara flopped down on the couch after her test she had skipped the junior committee meeting and come back home. Jazz sent her a message asking her about tonight, if they were going out to well you know.

Ara sighed and punched at the buttons of her phone. She detested the idea that she had to pray on some unsuspecting person for food, but it was her blue blood nature. It was high time that she took someone to snack on, so to speak, but it sent shivers down her spine to think of it.

"Home early," her father commented. Walking into the room, Oliver, technically was not her real father, he was however the closest thing she had to one. He cared for her when she was sick, took her to school, picked her up and bandaged her knee when she fell down. For all intents and purposes he was her father.

"Yuppers passed my test and then I was so out of there."

"Didn't stick around to make friends?"

"Friends and enemies are the same thing right?"

"I see we have a bright and cheery outlook on everything." Oliver leaned on the back of the couch and Ara snapped her phone shut. Text messages were not to be seen by prying parental eyes. "Might I mention that those meetings are sort of I don't know mandatory?"

"Oops, must have slipped my mind."

"Exactly why you should go, obviously you will not be able to pass your memory test." Ara rolled her eyes at him, and stood up. The front door opened and her mother walked into the room.

"Ara so glad to see that you made it home safe I was worried when I did not see you after."

"Well you know me." Her phone buzzed in her hand and she flipped it open and started typing at the tiny keys.

"Who do you text so often, surely you are not sending all of those to Jazz?"

"Oh no, just a boy I ran into coming out of the meeting. We talked exchanged digits and well the rest in history." Ara shrugged hitting the send button on her phone. "See I made a friend." She held up her phone. Oliver looked at her phone and rolled his eyes, he was not sure that texting and cell phone relationships counted as "friends."

"Does this boy have a name."

"Yup." Ara replied, she knew her mother wanted more but at this stage in the game it was best to leave Cam Caron out of the picture. She shut her mind to her mother and walked out of the room, a girl should be allowed a little privacy after all.

Schuyler looked pointedly at Oliver as Ara exited the room. "Rough day?" He asked.

"No just long." There was no need to mention the incident with Jack, it would not help matters any. She fiddled with her ring, to the real world she was married to Oliver. They were the perfect couple to the real world. She worked in business and he was a widely successful writer. And while she was sure that she loved him she was never sure how that love compared to what she had once felt and if she was honest with herself still felt for Jack. After all it had been Oliver, not Jack, who had traveled to London and helped her raise Ara without question. It had been Oliver who had given her something to live for again.

* * *

Ara weeded through her closet trying to find something to wear for her first night on the town in New York City. She pushed past tee shirt dress and skinny jeans, she was looking for something original something that she could really look good in. One dress caught her eye, it was pushed to the back of the closet, a dress that Jazz had suggested she buy during an online messaging conversation. It was a black dress by Sue Wong, and had been entitled "Gladiator Dress." It was tight umpire waist dress with flowing strips of sheer fabric that mimicked gladiator costumes from years past. She pulled it from the confines of her closet it would be perfect for tonight. With her Christian Louboutin zipper sandals it would be perfect.

Ara was in the middle of applying a final layer of dark eyeliner when Jazz poked her head in through the door. "Hey, cute dress which by the way I told you would be fabulous."

"I should listen to you more often."

"You should speaking of which, meetings—"

"I promise I will go to the next one," Ara replied looking sheepishly at her friend in the mirror. "You look adorable," Ara said admiring her friend's skinny jeans and flowy cream silk top.

"Thank you," Jazz replied and struck a pose. "Are you ready?"

"Yup." Ara set down her eyeliner and stood up. She followed Jazz down that hall and the stairs to the main room. Her mother was curled up on the couch with her father's latest manuscript. She looked up as the girls past.

"Going out?"

"Yeah, just to look."

"Don't forget to eat," her mother reminded her gently. Ara nodded she hated to admit that she was feeling slightly exhausted, tired, it was high time Ara had something. Jazz led the way out to her car. One of the nice things about living with Jazz was that she had her own wheels.

"So off to a local watering hole for the rich and some-what famous?" Jazz asked happily as they sped through New York's maze of streets.

"Definitely."

* * *

Cam was waiting in the VIP room of Illusion for Ara to show up. He was seated on a banquet covered in black leather. Several of his blue blood friends gathered around him sipping colorful drinks and scoping out possible human familiars.

_Waiting for someone?_ A familiar voice asked in his head. He shot a glance to his left where Madison Attwater was curled up around her latest male familiar. They had been friends since infancy, and while their parents might have hoped that they were bonding material. Cam and Madison both knew they were meant to be just friends.

_No,_ he responded but his eyes wandered over to the door and betrayed his true intentions.

_Liar_ Madison cooed. Cam did not respond, she would show, she would. Ara had been like a breath of fresh air in stale life. She had breezed out of the meeting without a second thought to what it meant. Plus she had cracked his mind in less time than it took Madison. The girl had some serious skills. He gazed around the club. It was the latest hot spot in the city. It boasted tall columns made out of plexiglas on the dance floor. They would often change color or be filled with smoke to appear as if it were always changing and that everything was just another illusion. Even the bar was made out of the clear material. This place would last another week maybe two and then it too would be just another illusion on the social landscape.

He flipped open his phone again to send Ara another message, as the girl seemed to live with her mobile attached to her hand. WHERE ARE YOU? He type and hit the send key. In seconds he got a reply.

WHERE DO YOU THINK I AM? A question for a question, he smirked and flipped his phone closed. He gazed back across the club the superior view from the VIP room gave him optimum visuals. He thought he saw a flash of something on the dance floor but he could not be sure what it was.

"I'll be back," he said to no one in particular. Madison watched him go, she had noticed an abrupt change in Cam since the committee meeting that afternoon. She wanted to know who this girl was if she could turn Cam's head that fast.

Cam traced his way through the pulsing dance floor careful to watch out for girls who seemed to be drawn to his vampire beauty. He caught a glimpse of her in the middle of the floor rocking out to the beat with some red blood boy, Tyler he thought the kid's name was and Cam was sure this Tyler kid went to Duchesne. She caught his eye over the boy's shoulder. He watched her gracefully untangle herself from the boy's embrace and glide over to his side.

"Did you need something?" She asked, vampire hearing made it possible for her to speak normally and still be heard by Cam. "Because if not my friend is waiting." He wrapped an arm protectively around her waist, and pulled her close. Ara leaned in only to hiss in his ear, "I really can't do this now." Or ever she added in her head. Ara pulled out of his embrace as gracefully as she had Tyler's. Cam watched as she went back to Tyler and walked away from him. This was impossible he was Cam, the it boy at school, every girl craved him and every blue blood wished they were his twin. Yet here was a girl, who made him feel like everything was complete and she walked away from him with ease.

* * *

Ara spent the better part of an hour trying to push all thoughts of Cam Caron out of her mind. She tried to concentrate on the red blood boy in front of her but her mind kept replaying the scene between her and Cam. Things were never going to be easy, and being around him would only make things even more difficult. She had her mission her job and Cam would not screw with her feelings again. She was not allowed those feelings, it was not part of her job.

Tyler eventually lost all interest in her, one doesn't usually prefer a date who stares blankly at them, no matter how beautiful they are. Ara sighed there went her snack for the evening, and while she hated to admit it, she was in desperate need of a drink. Cam reappeared at her side holding two drinks. He offered her one without talking and when Ara tried to pick his mind he closed it. Running on empty she did not have the energy she would need in order to unlock his mind.

"Thanks," she said sipping the concoction. She felt the cool taste of Absinthe slide down her throat. It had been a long time since she had tasted the green fairy concoction. Cam finished his drink and glance at Ara. "If you are looking for an apology you won't get one," She said plainly looking at all of the dancers.

"Maybe I was looking for—"

"Hey," Jazz said suddenly appearing out of nowhere. "I think I—" But her friend's cries were interrupted by the vibes coming from her cell phone. She fumbled to retrieve it from its secret compartment in her dress. She flipped it open and read the message quickly.

"We need to leave," she said flatly grabbing Jazz's arm. "Now."

"What? Why? You need to find some boy tonight."

"No we need to leave." She half drug Jazz through the crowd, skipping the front door for the back door with Cam hot on her tail.

"Why are we leaving?" he asked.

"Find any blue blood and tell them to get out," Ara replied shoving her friend through the back exit. Cam ran back inside the club returning to the VIP room where most of the blue bloods were still lounging around. _Madison _he whispered to his friend's mind _we need to leave get everyone and go._

_Why? _

_Just do it. _

_Fine_. He watched her get up and motion to her friends that it was go time. Her pack and her familiar followed her out of the room. Seeing that most of the girls were leaving Cam watched as all of the male blue bloods trickled out of the room. He hope to heaven that whatever had sent Ara over the edge was worth it, and that she was not just trying to make him look like an idiot.

He sprinted back down the stairs and out the back where Ara and Jazz were in the middle of a heated argument.

"Ara you cannot keep ditching male familiars you need blood."

"We need to leave now," Ara said her voice was laced with fear. Her phone was still clenched tightly in her hand. "Just trust me. Okay and I promise I'll find Tyler tomorrow and I'll you know but please we need to get out."

"No I am putting my foot down as your friend and conduit." Jazz dug her feet in and refused to be moved.

"What is going on?" Cam asked.

"A silver blood is out tonight coming to the club we need to get out."

"Silver bloods are all but extinct," Cam countered. Sure there had been some reports of silver blood activity but for the most part they were believed to be extinct. Hunted down and killed by Ara's mother.

"They're still out there waiting."

"How do you know this?"

"I just do, can we go now?"

"Where do you suppose we go?"

"We're going to take you back to your car and then we're leaving, we need to get back faster you should be safe," Ara said to her friend mater-of-factly.

"No I can get myself back to my car you two need to get out if there really is a silver blood coming. Especially you," Jazz said pointedly at Ara, "you are in no condition for a fight." Ara rolled her eyes and pushed her friend off out of the back ally. Ara looked over her shoulder at Cam and then followed her friend she needed to get home, but there was no way that she could velox the whole way like Cam could.

"I'll take you home." Cam said walking up next to her. His presence was comforting, but then again it always had been. There was part of Ara that screamed at her to let him in, they could be what they once were. She pushed her feelings aside, she could only let him in so far.

"I don't need to be walked I already told you to leave me alone."

"Then why did you start this." He paused looking at Ara with confusion.

"I didn't start anything," she replied heavily crossing her arms over her chest. So maybe she did, but why admit to anything when you could deny, deny, deny? PR had been using that technique for years and it seemed to work for them.

"You were the one who sent me the message and since I met you it's like my whole world is turned upside down and it's only been a few hours."

"You didn't have to reply or come tonight."

"You're impossible."

"You're---"

"Interesting," a new voice said, "two blue bloods out for nighttime stroll too bad it will be your last."

* * *

**A/N: Alright so that's that. yeah another chapter down, and more to come. Reviews as everyone knows are the best thing to inspire people to write, so leave me a comment! Please.**

**Dark Melody: Thanks! I hope you enjoyed the latest instalment**

**The Silver Bullet: How smart you are, and you are correct facts are coming in the next probably three chapters you will hopefully have some more answers. Patience is a virtue, but I know it gets hard when I raise more questions than answers. **

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: SOOOOO SORRY for the mix up they were both named after footwear in my documents and I clicked on the wrong one. Much appologies, pleading for forgiveness. But at least you all have tons of story in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Melissa De La Cruz is the creator of it all. **

**

* * *

**

**"Am I still your charm**

**Or am I just bad luck?**

**Are we getting closer**

**Or are we just getting more lost?"**

Swing Life Away by Rise Agianst

* * *

Ara noticed the girl straight away, she was tall and model thin. Her pixie cut inky black hair was plastered against her head. She was staring at the pair with hunger in her gaze.

Ara was aware of Cam inside her mind screaming RUN. She turned and ran at the back wall of the ally. Her hands found purchase in the old stone and she pulled herself up and over the wall. From the top she saw Cam throw the silver blood into the wall and follow her up the wall. The silver blood hit the wall with a loud crack. KEEP GOING, Cam screamed in her mind. She dropped to the over side feeling the heels of her Christian Louboutins splinter under her weight, there would go her next allowance replacing shoes. She kicked off the useless shoes and sprinted up the street. Cam caught up to her in milliseconds and was even pushing her to go faster.

Though Ara pushed herself harder, she was actually slowing down. Her powers were falling fast. "Ara come on," Cam actually yelled at her. Ara chanced a glance behind her and saw the silver blood was gaining ground.

"I can't I am…" But the world was already going fuzzy. The last conscious feeling she had was Cam picking her up and continuing their escape.

Cam dodged around the dark streets of New York trying to throw the silver blood off his back. Ara was dead weight in his arms and this was what he got for picking up the new girl. Had he not had Ara to worry about, he would have turned and faced the oncoming threat without fear. Somewhere around the Upper East Side the silver blood lost interest. Cam jogged the rest of the way back to his family's townhouse. He fumbled in his pocket for the key but the door was opened before he could get it to the lock.

"Get inside Cam," his father directed. Cam carried Ara into the family room and laid her on the couch.

"Darling," his mother said, "how was—" but her words fell off when she saw the young girl lounging on her couch. She looked appalled. There was no place for Ara Van Allen in Mimi's beautifully decorated life or in her house.

"Mimi why don't you call Schuyler and tell her Ara is here?" Jack suggested entering the room. He took a seat on the chair across from the couch. He looked at his son who was still standing protectively over Ara. "Cam take a seat, she's not going anywhere." Cam refused to do what he was told, he stood over the girl watching her breathing grow shallow.

"Dad I don't understand she was fine, a little slow sure, but then it was just like she failed."

"It's a problem with her blood, her mother had the same problem growing up. Because her mother is half Blue Blood, at times her Blue blood takes over too quickly and her blood has nothing to feed on and because her body is not equipped to deal with full Blue blood she passes out."

"So she's not a full Blue Blood."

"Obviously," Mimi said entering the room, "Cameron, darling, I think it would be best if you waited up stairs."

"Mom, I think it would be best if I stayed here." Cam replied he looked back at his father, "But Ara is possibly one of the best Blue Bloods I have ever met. She practically opened my mind without a second thought."

"Darling a few quick tricks are nothing in terms of blood," Mimi snapped.

"Do you know who she is?"

"No," Jack replied ignoring the evil glare Mimi was sending to him. "She chose to keep her identity secret."

"Mrs. Hazard-Perry," the maid announced as Schuyler entered the room a large bag thrown over her shoulder and her mother's sword in her other hand. Schuyler side stepped around the maid and into the room.

"What happened?" She asked looking at her daughter who was lying on the fine furniture shoes gone looking like she might have just gone through a hurricane.

"We were attacked outside Illusion, a sliver blood. Ara knew about it somehow, I threw the thing at the wall and we took off, there was no need to take a stand against abomination. She collapsed when we were running. I picked her up and carried her back here," Cam explained quietly he felt inferior under the woman's gaze. He knew his own "parents" were big shots in the Blue Blood world but Schuyler Van Allen was legendary beyond Abbadon and Azrael. She was only a half blood. She fought pure evil and lived to tell the tale. Schuyler told the Clave to shove it and she was still here, she was a rebel and Cam had to admit that was pretty cool.

"It's not your fault, Ara doesn't take familiars as often as she should. She was supposed to find one tonight. As to the silver blood well we can't seem to rid the world of them." She set down a bag on the floor and removed a packet of blood. Between herself and Ara, they had just started keeping blood in their house. It saved them a trip to see doctor every time one of them forgot to eat. "Hope none of you get sick at the sight of blood," she added cheekily. Schuyler pulled a needle and hooked up a tube from the bag to the needle. "Excuse me." She brushed past Cam and kneeled by her daughter. Finding the vein she stabbed the needle in her daughter's arm and watched as blood began to drip into Ara's body. "Sorry about this everyone, I think Oliver should be down stairs."

"Correction," Oliver said from the doorway, a maid stood, slightly in front of him, head down. "Here." Ara stirred on the couch, the blood was having an effect. Oliver crossed to the couch and lifted his daughter in his arms. "Ready." Schuyler nodded holding the bag of blood that continued to feed her daughter and Cam handed her the bag in had come in.

"Thank-you for everything, sorry for interrupting your evening." Schuyler fallowed Oliver out of the living room.

"Are you sure that you want to take her out there is a Silver Blood out there," Jack commented.

"I've got it covered," Schuyler replied brandishing her mother's sword. "I can take care of myself remember Jack?" He nodded and backed off. How long had it been since he watched her use that weapon?

* * *

It was later that night that Schuyler decided that she needed some answers that she alone could not obtain. Watching her daughter sleep peacefully, the moonlight illuminating her perfect face it occurred that maybe bringing her family here had been a mistake. She did not have to take the job here. Clique Pointe would have given her a promotion in their London offices. And while she knew that Sliver Bloods were just as likely to attack in London as they were in New York, Schuyler could not help but feel responsible for what had happened to her daughter tonight.

She pulled out her mobile and punched in a number that she had never written down and kept locked in the dark recesses of her mind. She needed his help now more than ever. She listened to the dial tone praying that he would pick up.

* * *

Dylan Ward was asleep when a call woke him in the early morning hours. He grappled for the phone that was next to his bed.

"Hello?"he croaked groggily into the receiver.

"Dylan?" Came a familiar voice on the other end.

"Sky, good to hear your voice again." He sat up and reached for the light. He blinked at the brightness of the light, blinded him for a few seconds. "Did you need something?"

"Dylan, I know it's late but I…I need to ask for a favor."

"Sky spit it out, we've been friends long enough, at least that's what they told me."

"I need you to do that watching thing you do."

"Sky—"

"I'll pay you, whatever your going rate, I'll match it, double it and even cover expenses if need be. Please." The sound of her voice made him crumble. Dylan had dropped off the Blue Blood map a few months before Sky had. He had left a note with his two closest friends about his plan and asked them to keep his secret. He faked his death a complete and total loss by fire and then disappeared into the underbelly of the world. His excuse was that he did not remember anything of his old life, and learning it all over seemed like too much. So start over, new life, new name, new everything, the only things that remained were Oliver and Schuyler.

He now used his vampire powers to create a small business that specialized in protection and private investigation. He had moved to California and was only visiting New York on a normal job.

Dylan pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Give me the case." He was pretty sure that he was going to regret this in the morning, but right now he owed a friend a favor.

* * *

Bliss Llewellyn sat behind her desk at Llewellyn Modeling Agency. After her own extremely successful career as a model she had a bit of help from a friend in setting up her own business. She found new models some Blue Bloods, though she was interested in the fact that many Red Bloods were able to pull off looks akin to the angels.

She shuffled through the various papers on her desk. It had been such a busy week she had skipped the weekly Committee meeting. It was not like she needed help with her powers anymore, or that she cared to watch younglings take their tests. Bliss did regret that she had not been able to see Schuyler, it had been such a long time since they had seen each other. Once Sky had left New York she virtually cut off all ties that held her to New York. Bliss had sent cards for Sky's birthday and even sent a gift when she heard that Schuyler had a baby. But most of it had been in vain. The pair had shared a few tight and often silent phone conversations and even had one awkward luncheon when Bliss had traveled to London to look into opening a branch of Llewellyn Models there.

There came a knock on her door, "Come in," Bliss called. A tall girl entered the room, her black hair was cut short, pixie like. "Well this is a surprise."

"I come with news."

"Do tell," Bliss said, indicating the chair opposite her desk. Schuyler may not have renounced the Clave in its entirety but Bliss found true passion in thwarting their plans.

* * *

Ara Van Allen was not the type to act the weak or play the part of the needy heroine. So in the early morning hours of the day following the attack, Ara rationalized the trip to her mother's room as a chance for them to talk. When really she just did not want to be alone anymore. She felt the after effects of the transfusion, and she made a promise to herself that moment that she would find a decent Red Blood boy and begin a normal Blue/Red blood relationship.

Her parents room was large and airy, painted pale blue with white trim it felt like being outside with all the comforts of the interior. The bed had been vacated earlier, her mother had work today and her father was in the middle of an editing run which meant he would be clacking away at his computer. Ara slunk beneath the down comforter and curled up, listening to the comforting sounds of her mother getting ready for work. She fished through her phone's in box weeding through her current messages. She deleted several from Cam. Most of them she had looked at they ranged from ARE YOU OK? to WHAT ARE YOU DOING. She sighed and hit the delete button on the last one from Cam that had asked if she was doing anything today.

It had been wrong of her to lead him on, to get him interested and then to have to shut it down. What had she been thinking when she had sent him those texts? Her phone buzzed in her hand and she flipped it open expecting another text from Cam, but to her surprise she found one like the one from last night.

GOOD GIRL was all it said, yeah she knew it was best that she end it all but it still made her want to tear her hair out that she could not be a normal girl or even be normal by Blue Blood standards.

"You haven't done this in a while," Schuyler commented exiting the bathroom completely dressed for work in a suit heels in hand. Her black hair had been parted and flat ironed into straight tresses.

"Mhhmm." Ara mumbled from under the covers.

"Not that I mind," Schuyler started taking a seat on the bed and grabbing the comforter that Ara held over her head, "it's nice to see you before I go off to work." She pulled the comforter down. Ara made a face at her mother and Schuyler made one back.

"What should I do today?" Ara asked tossing her cell phone on the side table. She pushed herself up to an upright position.

"Well I think you should stay at home and call up Jazz and hold a movie marathon in our living room."

"Mom that's so middle school, and yet I love it."

"Or…"

"Or?"

"Well I suppose I am feeling a little under the weather." Schuyler added a fake cough for effect. "I suppose I always could stay home and we could do something…"

"That'd be nice."

"Well I suppose I could make a quick call." Ara smiled happily and Schuyler grabbed her cell phone off the side table. She punched a few buttons and walked into the bathroom. Ara gazed up at the ceiling listening vaguely to her mother's phone conversation. Ara knew better than to expect a full day, while her mother would try the best she could. Schuyler was in charge, she was running the whole shebang.

"So what first," her mother asked standing in the doorway phone in hand. "Should we try to pull your father away from his computer or will it be a just the two of us kind of day?"

"Could I ask you something?"

"Sure," Schuyler said stripping off her suit jacket and exchanging it for a tee shirt from her closet.

"I want to go somewhere else, what about boarding school?"

Schuyler looked visibly shocked, of all the things that could have come out of her daughter's mouth that was not it. "Where is this coming from?"

"I think Duchesne is just going to be wrong for me. And I…"

"What happened to the girl who was going to velox across the Atlantic, because she thought it was going to get her here faster?"

"I, Mom, it's just I hate, I can't , I made a mistake and now."

"Ara," Schuyler started, "You can't run away from your problems."

"You did." That had been below the belt. Schuyler paused, when Ara entered her teen years, Schuyler was forced to answer questions pertaining to Ara's real father. She had spared her daughter many of the facts about her pervious relationship. Other than the fact that she had in fact met someone here in New York and then after finding that he was not interested in continuing their relationship, Schuyler left for London. That was all Schuyler felt her daughter needed to know, there was no reason to blacken her life when Ara had an amazing father in Oliver.

"Well for this example it's do as I say not as I do, and if I have to I will bring your father in here to tell you. He's never backed down ever or given up."

"Mom I can't do this. I made a mistake maybe I should just, please?" She looked at her mom with all of the sadness she felt.

"No. You are not going to boarding school."

"I could get myself kicked out of school," Ara amended casually picking at her flaking black nail polish.

"You want to tell me what this problem is?"

"No."

"You know at one time I was a teenager with a crazy torn up life."

Ara waited avoiding her mother's gaze. But when she ran out of things to look at her gze returned to her mother's. "Fine," Ara said giving up. "You know about Orias?" she asked quietly.

"I think you told me about him once. The first bond ever broken."

"Mom, I thought I could handle it, but it hurts and I can't…I thought I could just sort of have him around. But I just no, I can't mom. I don't know how you did it for so long."

"You live for the moment, nothing matters what is outside of that moment, because in that one moment you are the center of his universe."

"Mom please."

"Ara, I know it hurts, but you have to face it. You put yourself into this situation, and you can get yourself out of it."

"Life is unfair."

"Life was never meant to be fair, if it were there would be no Blue Bloods."

"At least he remembers you, I was erased, I am only bits and flashes and most of the time not even that, and in all of the years he has had to live, nothing nothing. I am nothing to him." Schuyler wrapped her arms around her daughter. This was bound to happen. When Ara had her first vision of her past lives she had been fourteen. Then everything had come in large sums and long visions. Schuyler had given Ara her space but when she walked into her daughter's room in the middle of the night and found Ara crying. Schuyler knew then that she needed more answers from her daughter.

Ara spilled her whole tale then, her angelic name was Eliora Light of God. She was not a real fallen angel but she had not chosen to follow Gabrielle or Michael out of heaven. She was sent. For crimes that she had committed, Eliora had been forced to split herself from her twin Orias. The catch of this was that she would forever remember and he had no memory of who she was.

* * *

**A/N: Alright so I hope you all had as much fun reading this as I had writing it. I hope you have some of your questions answered and some have been raised! Leave me a review and tell me about it. The faster you review the faster I will update! Again everyone sorry for the mix up hope you enjoyed the real chapter four.**

**Also I don't know if this bother's people that I respond to reviews at the bottom, well I guess I'll keep it for now.  
**

**twilightmoon20: you are amazing thanks for catching my mistake!**

**Josie: Thanks for the amazing review! As to who Ara is in her past life....well you will just have to keep reading it will eventually be answered!**

**Zander1996: Thanks for taking the time to review! Again that is a question that will hopefully be answered...wink wink....**

**The Silver Bullet: I am happy that I could answer some of your questions, more answers are coming I promise!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not mine never was and never will be.**

**A/N: Alright so here is the next chapter and I think it answers a few questions... So please read and review because you know it's nice to know that you all like the story or what you're thinking.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**"I woner what might happen if I left this all behind**

**Would the wind be at my back, could I get you off my mind**

**This time"**

This Time by Jonathan Rhys-Meyers

* * *

Jack wandered into Force Towers too engaged in his blackberry to notice what was going on around him. Clique Pointe had gained almost fifty percent of FNN stock at closing bell yesterday and when the stock exchange had opened this morning that amount was only growing. Jack cursed under his breath, this was not supposed to happen. He was at the office early so that he could prepare for the meeting they were supposed to have with Clique Pointe that morning. They would talk deals even a merger perhaps, but at the way this was going they would need to do something fast before CP gained the majority among their constituents. His phone buzzed in his hand the tiny screen flashed with his secretary's information.

"Hello?"

"Sir I just received a call from Clique Pointe, their new CEO is going to have to push the meeting back to this afternoon due to personal reasons."

"Alright I'm just coming up." He hit the end button without a second thought and cursed again for the second time that morning. Curse Schuyler, curse himself, curse being a Blue Blood. He waited in the elevator waiting for it to take him up to the top floors.

Jack thought about Schuyler and how she had looked last night. It had been the first time in sixteen years that they had even been close to each other. She had been at the committee meeting sure but Schuyler had barely looked at anyone and she left as soon as the meeting was over. Last night she had been so close, and yet she had clearly shown him that she did not need him. Not now and not ever again.

He was not silly, Schuyler had meant to be introduced as Mrs. Hazard-Perry, and it was her slight jab at him to show him where she stood. Jack was not sure if they were really married, according to Clave law it would be impossible, but Schuyler had never been one to follow Clave law. At twenty-two she had told them all to go to hell in no uncertain terms; even her Grandfather had been shocked by the outburst. He knew that the brunt of her anger was focused at him, but what was he to do? This was his life, there was no choice but to continue with the path he had chosen years ago.

Jack exited the elevator and took the long hallway to his office. There was already someone waiting for him behind the desk.

"Jack," his father said eyeing his son.

"Father."

"I heard about last night," Charles said mater of factly. He was trying to get Jack to feel like the child getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar, but it was not going to work.

"I am not surprised I was the one to call Lawrence to tell him about the attack." He had made the call shortly after Schuyler left.

"What I am curious about is your son's apparent attraction to that Ara girl."

"You've been talking to Mimi I see." Jack set his brief case down on the table and started to pull out paper work. "Father I do not think that my son's love interest is any concern of yours or the Claves. Now do you have a work related problem I would love to speak with you however, this is not the proper place to talk to me about my family."

"Very well." Charles Force stood straightened his jacket, "Just remember Jack we're all family here."

Jack heard the door close and he threw his brief case across the room. Curse this. He hurt, and it was an ache that had haunted him for nearly sixteen years. God he missed her, he missed the way she felt, smile and looked at him like there was nothing else that could make her happy. And yet in the ache he also felt whole with Mimi. How could one be whole and not at the same time?

It had been Mimi's idea to have a child. After she had discovered his continued affair it had been her way of further bonding him to herself. They had gone and looked through all of the possible candidates. Mimi had thought about a girl, but they Jack assumed that this girl could one day grow to be more beautiful than her, and then there would be nothing that she could do to her. So they had chosen a boy. Orias, Herald of the Dawn, Jack recalled the angel from his past. Orias had fought for the Dark Prince alongside himself and pled for forgiveness at the feet of Gabrielle at least that was what Jack remembered but he couldn't help but feel that he was missing some part of his memory.

He watched Cam grow up, but couldn't shake the feeling that there was something that he was missing. Occasionally when he and Schuyler had been seeing each other he had thought of what their kids might look like. But those dreams had vanished when he chose Mimi. Why he chose he was never sure, there was something about Schuyler that made him feel as if he was home, but there was something about Mimi that made him feel like they went together. Without Mimi he was only half an angel.

_It was with a heavy heart that he climbed the stairs to her flat. It was small and though she had plenty of scholarships and with her various jobs plenty of cash she chose to live here alone. Once upon a time he had tried to convince her to him buy her something nicer. But she would just smile and say she loved it where she was._

_The handle felt cold in his hand, how many times had he come up here so happy ready to rip the door off its hinges so that he could hold her again. Wrap his hands around her just to make sure that she was actually real. So that he could lose himself in her light once again. Now he wished it was locked, prayed to God that she was gone or had forgotten that he was supposed to come over tonight. He felt the lock click open and his heart sank to the tops of his boots. He had to do this, he would break her heart and his but it had to be done. He hated who he was, a destroyer. He had destroyed everything that God had ever given him._

* * *

Oliver Hazard-Perry was many things but he was no fool. That distinction he gave to other people, but never to himself. There had been days and even times in his life when he had acted like a fool, but it had been a long time and he bore no such illusions now. When he was twenty-two he had watched his best friend and true love crumble under her own web of lies. She never asked him to come with her. In fact her exact words were "stay put Oliver." He had tried to obey her words, in fact he made it nearly a year before he decided that it was time to see his friend. Oliver had ignored her words because that's what you did when you were friends with someone.

His trip across the pond had resulted in finding his friend in a decent apartment with a baby on her hip. She had looked dead, at least her eyes had, she was living but there was no light behind her blue eyes. Oliver had taken one look at her and knew that he was needed there more than anything else. More than anything she needed someone to take care of her and of her child. Looking back he was thankful that Ara could not remember those early months of her life, those times when her mother could barely look at her and hardly touched her. It had been Ara's eyes that had told the truth of her lineage. Those brilliant green eyes bestowed upon her by her father. After watching his friend leave New York there was no doubt in his mind that the pregnancy had been unplanned and certainly had not been held in typical Blue Blood fashion.

Schuyler had just explained that Ara was special, when she found out she was pregnant she had gone to see Dr. Pat. She had explained to Schuyler the options that were open to her she could terminate the pregnancy or there was a new experimental treatment that Dr. Pats had been looking into. It involved merging the Blue Blood with the fetus in utero**.** It was difficult and could be dangerous but it should yield the same results as a typical Blue Blood birth. Oliver never asked why Schuyler had decided to keep the child that was solely Schuyler's business. But whatever his Aunt had done it worked.

Looking back on those dark days Oliver thought about the journal he had recovered while working at the Repository in London. Cordelia always kept a journal but feeling that they would never been safe in New York she sent them to a friend her in London where they were properly added to the library. The one he found the most interesting was Cordelia's writings on her daughter and the discovery she had made one day. Unlike Oliver Cordelia had not gotten to her daughter in time. Oliver had never shown the journal to Schuyler it was just something that he kept a secret. But going over it had given him ideas on how to cheer Schuyler up. Things that had failed for her mother actually took effect in Schuyler and the world turned and a new days dawned.

In the months that followed his reunion with Schuyler he watched as she opened back up. He remembered that it was three months and three days after he arrived that Schuyler laughed. It had been something small she had been working on something papers were strewn everywhere and he was curled up with his laptop on the couch when Ara decided it was time to have some fun. She crawled over to her mother's work and picked up one of the pages and a blew at it so that it made noises. Schuyler had paused to watch her and then it burst forth. By the end of the year she was smiling on a regular basis. But Oliver always knew Schuyler had a plan. Beneath the smile and the beautiful façade her mind was hard at work.

Schuyler had spent her college years being treated, no trained, to take a position at FNN. During the summer of her sophomore year she had interned at the company. She was trained and groomed to take a place in the company. When senior year had rolled around everyone knew that Schuyler was being pursued by some of the top businesses around the country and even some prominent ones abroad. While most people thought they had a shot at pulling her away, inside sources knew that Schuyler was going to take the position at FNN. Then something snapped. Schuyler told FNN to take a hike and she took a job with a new company in London.

The lawyers had been on her within moments of her decision. It had been a clause in her intern contract that had stipulated that she would take a job with them. Then it was Schuyler's turn to pull out her claws, she turned their own contract on themselves and got out of it. They could not beat their student and now she was proving that she had learned and exceeded their expectations. Oliver suspected that one of Schuyler's goals was to bring down FNN in some kind of revenge tactic. But it was just a feeling, Schuyler had a great many secrets that she kept locked in her heart.

Oliver sighed, he knew it was coming, he knew and therefore he could not be called a fool. He was also not crazy to think that Schuyler loved him like she loved Jack. But he knew that she loved him. Oliver would never be a fool on that subject.

* * *

Josie: Thanks for the review! Well as far as the Blue Blood Committee knows Allegra is the only one to ever break a bond. More on that though is coming.

The Silver Bullet: Thanks for the review. Yes I am still wading through Revelations so yeah. If anything Cam is Jack's son completely, and I know Mimi so easy to hate but you gotta lover her. Hope this helped to answer some questions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Melissa de la Cruz you are amazing, and the creator of all things Blue Blood.**

**A/N: Woot for next chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews, I know I know things are still coming to light. So here's the next installment tell me what you think, I'd love to hear what you think.**

* * *

Translated from French by Lilleth Montag (1903)

Partially recovered Journal of Edmond de Marseille

Loss of chapters due to fire

It is in the early morning hours that I sit here and write these words. They are to be my last in this cycle and I certainly hope not the last I shall ever pen. I must hold to faith that the powers who were unable to free me from my cage may collect and store my blood for future use.

It is in these hours where life is fleeting that I have allowed myself to think of her. She is quite possibly the one person I would like to see again before I die. Yet I hope with my last breath that she will spare herself that pain of watching my death. She does not know I know and perhaps she never will, but as I sit here with death at my side it is one frivolity that I will give myself. It was frivolity that got us into this mess and it will stay with me till the end. Her light will keep me company all my days and her light will be the first thing I look for when I open my eyes in my next life. I will never give up my search for her, she is as elusive as the mists at dawn and as cold as a winters eve. Yet I feel drawn to her in a way that I have never felt before. It is a need that only just manifested itself, I will not fail in acting upon it in another life.

* * *

The next morning Madison Attwater was seated in her familiar's Porsche 911 GT3 RS. He was steering his way around the busy New York traffic. Madison smiled to herself she was going to find out exactly what and who this new girl was. She examined herself in her compact mirror, she fluffed her strawberry blond hair and applied a layer of lip gloss. Since the events of last night she was bound to be asking questions and who better to go and ask than Cameron? After all he seemed to be the one who was so concerned with their safety. Her latest familiar pulled up to the door of the Caron's townhouse apartment and she shoved the door open.

"I'll call you when I need to be picked up, thanks babe," she said and slammed the door. Her Yves St. Laurent heels clacked against the pavement as she made her way to the door. Madison pressed the bell and waited for the maid. She was shown into the house and then Madison simply blew the woman off. She and Cam had been friends since they were in still wobbling around in baby booties. She climbed the stairs to the second floor and before she could get to Cam's room someone stopped her.

"Madison what an unexpected pleasure."

"Mrs. Caron," Madison said pleasantly trying to mask the utter loathing in her voice. Everyone who knew Mimi and Madison knew that Madison had become the new Mimi in the grand scheme of things. She was the _it_ girl. The girl who everyone followed and adored. And anyone who knew Mimi knew that Mimi hated being replaced. "I was just coming to see Cam."

"Well I won't keep you I must be off myself. Take care." Mimi retreated eyeing the girl who had taken over her thrown. She was rail thin and had more sugar and charm than Mimi had possessed at that age. It was a trait that Madison prided herself on. She knew the best way to get information out of people or to beat people was to let them in to her inner circle. People were easier to control when you kept them close.

Madison walked through the door to Cam's room. He was spread out on his bed his phone resting on his stomach. "You are so pathetic do you know that?" She asked tossing her purse on the chair.

Cam glared at her and checked his phone again. "Once again I will state this pathetic. Get up!"

He emitted a sigh in return and tossed his phone on the table.

"Alright do you want me to fix your problem? This complete and total mess that you have made or not?" She waited a few moments and then said, "I am guessing the silence means yes and that you royally messed it up. Alright I am going to need to know the details."

"She seemed to be into me and then I saved her from the Silver Blood and then she just won't talk to me. I sent her a pair of shoes to make up for the ones she lost."

"Okay first I am going to say WHAT the HELL do you mean Silver blood? And second question you didn't do anything stupid did you like text her I dunno ten million times? Shoes who is she Cinderella? "

"I thought—" Madison held up a hand to stop him.

"When are boys going to learn to stop thinking really. I will fix this but you will have to trust me." She went back to her purse and pulled out her phone. She punched her number one speed dial and waited. Cam pushed himself up on his elbows and looked at her as she paced the room.

"Hey Sasha," Madison greeted. "yeah yeah I need to know some dirt on a girl, yeah the new one no I don't. Sasha already know that I want details your our resident gossip figure it out. Yeah Ara, really you don't say? Well I think we have a plan I need to make another call. Yeah thanks Sasha. Hmhmh Bye." Madison clicked her phone shut. "Solved sort of, anyway don't do anything stupid for the next few days and for all of the goodness in the world get out of this room. It's was tragic and kind of how do I say this nicely? I can't, you are a total wimp and not many girls fall for that kind of thing." Cam dropped back onto his back. "Uh no, up." She sashayed around to the bed and poked him in the side. "I mean it Caron up, I am not spending the rest of my morning with a totally lethargic boy." She poked and prodded him up and shoved him out the door. "We're taking your car and we are going to fix this. She retrieved her bag and stared heaven ward, and wondered if God got a kick out of the games fallen angels played.

* * *

Her mother's driver dropped her off at their building. They had passed the morning getting lost in small shops all over the city, weeding through bins and shelves finding hidden treasures. But after lunch Ara saw her mother was looking hastily at her watch. She told her mother to go to whatever meeting she had too and that she would go home. Her mother had looked relived, but Ara had been expecting it. At some point her mother would have to go back to being that high and might CEO.

Ara dumped her purse and shopping bags on her bed and pulled out her cell phone. No new messages that was a relief. There was a box on her bed that read Christian Louboutin. "What is this?" Ara asked aloud flipping open the box to find a new pair of the sandals she had shattered last night in the box. There was a card on top with her name written on it. She picked up the letter and slit it open.

_Just returning Cinderella her shoes in the hopes that she might be willing to talk. _

_~Cam_

Ara tossed the letter back into the box and closed the lid, while she loved the fact that he had been considerate enough to replace her shoes it did not change a thing. She set the box on her desk by her computer so that she could return them later. So much for severing all contact.

Her phone buzzed in her hand it was mid afternoon and she couldn't for the life of her figure out who was calling her. Cam had ceased with the text messages after ten when he finally figured out that she was not going to reply.

"Hello," Ara said flipping her phone open.

"Hey you," Jazz's voice said happily.

"Jazz what do you want?"

"I have a proposition for you."

"Okay?"

"How do you feel about going out tonight?"

"Hmmm not interested why?"

"Well my friend Madison and I were thinking of getting together and there's a boy…" That was all Jazz had to say.

"My type of guy."

"If by that you mean single available and completely red then yes."

"I'll check with Dad but I don't see that it would be a problem."

"Good cause I already gave him your number. BTW his name is Matt."

"Ouch that was double handed."

"I am supposed to look out for your well being."

"Yeah yeah, I'll see you later." Ara snapped her phone shut and rolled her eyes, this was her chance to start that "normal" relationship with her "normal" red blood. Then why did she feel so let down about it. Her phone vibed it was a text from this Matt guy. HEY I HOPE THIS ISNT TOO WEIRD BUT JAZZ SAID YOU MIGHT BE FREE TONIGHT? Well at least this guy was polite. She smiled silently to herself and typed in SURE MEET YOU LATER, WHERE? Ara pressed the send button suddenly feeling lighter.

She walked down the hall to her father's office, which was more like a black hole. Papers were strewn everywhere, his computer was covered in post-its and there was an additional layer of books and random pieces of art work.

"Staring off into space again Dad?" Ara asked, she was standing against the door jamb of his office. Oliver turned his chair around; he had been in the middle of an editing run when he lost himself in the past. "Not a good thing when working on a deadline."

"Just thinking, are you feeling better?"

"Much, thank-you I was just going to go out, I have a 'date' of sorts." Oliver raised his eyebrow, Ara dating already was she really old enough for that now? "Don't worry it just with some guy a friend of a friend recommended."

"You know I am getting really tired of never knowing the names of these people you hang around with."

"Dad stop being the over protective parent, okay really it's alright."

"Name."

"Dad."

"I can take away your allowance again see how you like that."

"Seriously you know that is evil right?"

"Seriously I don't care." Oliver responded mimicking his daughter's playful tone.

"Fine his name in Matt, apparently he and I will be attending the same school and he asked me if I would like to go to dinner with him and some friends. There happy?"

"Is he the cell phone boy?"

"Dad."

"Allowance."

"I swear you've learned this somewhere what happened to the cool laid back Dad who let me get away with everything?"

"I've lived with you and your mother too long, now are you going to tell me about this boy on the cell phone?"

"No, I'm not. I am drawing the line in the sand."

"Fine, I can do that too. No money this month and no before school shopping."

"That's just cruel." Oliver shrugged his shoulders and held up his hands there was no way he would back down. "His name is Cam alright are you happy now?"

"Cam as in Jack's son?"

"If it makes you feel better I am not texting him anymore."

"Why?"

"Personal reasons Dad. Can I go?"

Oliver nodded and then added as an afterthought, "But check with your mother I don't want to step on her toes as a parent." Ara nodded and retreated from the room.

Her phone buzzed and she flicked it open COFFEE? AT CAFÉ DIEM?

LOVE TOO, SEE YOU THEN. She hit the send button and tossed her phone onto her bed so she could change.

Back in her own room she pulled a different pair of jeans and a knitted grey artist smock. She changed and pulled her hair up into a messy bun on top of her head. This was good enough for casual date, she thought slipping into a pair of Miu Miu sequined ballet flats. She exchanged bags for an over the shoulder Gucci boho one and walked back out of her room.

"Bye Dad, I'm going to go to the Repository and look up some stuff and then I am going to go meet up with Matt," Ara called as she slammed the door of the apartment.

* * *

Dylan Ward didn't mind his new lot in life. It was easy to adapt when one had no memory of his past. He had left Transitions before he could complete the total treatment mostly because it was not helping. After leaving he thought about going to find Bliss, but he decided to trust Schuyler and Oliver over Bliss. Why he was not sure and he tried not to dwell on the dreams that came to him in the middle of the night.

Schuyler had sent the folder over that morning it was a detailed report. He had scanned through it over at breakfast that morning. Most of it was now strewn around his hotel room. He had called his secretary in LA that morning and told her to book him an apartment as he would be spending more time in New York and to put Billings on the case he had been working on. Now Dylan was getting ready to follow his latest charge. It was late summer and he was dressed in jeans and a tee shirt. He had considered his typical leather jacket but left it hanging on the back of the chair.

He stuffed the card key to the room in his pocket, slid on a pair of aviator sun glasses and grabbed a pack of gum from the table. Putting the_ do not disturb _sign on his door he exited the hotel and made his way to the Repository to pick up his latest charge.

* * *

He and Madison passed the morning talking at one of their favorite coffee bars in town. Around three she had said she had plans that could not be missed and offered to drop him somewhere. He had gently reminded her that she was driving _his_ car. She 's produced her phone and dialed up her familiar. Now that his best friend had left Cam wondered around letting his feet take him to the Repository. It was one of his favorite places to visit. A place where he was surrounded by mystery and hidden pasts. The conduit who had was sitting at the desk eyed his suspiciously as he walked through the stacks. Not really selecting anything. He was looking for one specific book, a journal he knew he had written several cycles ago. He had only flashes of memories from that life, they still were not all there but it was enough for him to notice the girl he saw there. But he could not be sure if it was her or not.

Cam had many memories or at least half glimpses, there was the Revolution those were the worst ones, he could feel himself going to his death with uncertainty as to if his blood would be carried on. He had not been at Plymouth he already knew that, but there were countless others. Moments where he was in Rome wondering around, then he could be in London during the Elizabethan Era and on and on it went. A bright swirl of days lives that were all him and yet so different from him.

It was the silent clack on the marble that pulled Cam out of his head. He looked up, in time to see her round the corner. He hurried after her wanting to watch where she went. Ara wasted no time in pulling out a small leather book from the shelf she tucked it under her arm and made her way back up the aisle.

"Hey," Cam said blocking her exit. Startled she dropped her book and took a few steps backwards.

"Cam, don't do that," she hissed at him.

"Sorry." He bent down and picked up the book she had dropped. It was a nondescript journal like so many of the books here at the Repository. He flipped through the pages and turned to a page that read _The Forgiver_ before she snatched it out of his hands.

"I was just going."

"Where?"

"Out."

"Need some help?"

"With what?" she asked obviously annoyed. She shoved the book into her bag and crossed her arms over her chest staring at Cam with irritation.

"I dunno how about some company," he shrugged sheepishly shoving his hands into the pockets of his excellently distressed jeans.

"I'm good thanks." She brushed past him and made her way to the center aisle.

"Do you push everyone away or am I special?"He heard her shoes pause on the floor.

"Cam trust me it's better this way."

"How?"

"It just is, trust me." He listened as the faint clack faded into the distance.

Cam wasn't sure if he would agree, it was an odd feeling one that had himself pulling at the fringes of his past. God he hated being sixteen and not in possession of his full memories. He had tried the whole concentration thing and then when that was a wash he tried relaxation. Nothing, nada, zip, zilch. What he could recall came in bits and fragments but even some of the longer stretches seemed off somehow, like he was looking at the past through a dirty window. The picture he saw was not completely the truth.

He sighed there was no way that he was going to find the journal now. Giving up he trudged to the stairs and left the Repository.

* * *

Josie: I don't think Jack ever really got around to figuring out his feelings on the subject, but yes they are bonded. Thanks for the review.

The Silver Bullet: Thanks it'll probably follow this sort of everyother chapter format for awhile until Ara really gets down to business. Thanks for the Review! Answers still coming

Twilightmoon20: well I am glad you enjoyed the other story, I hope you liked this chapter.

DarkMelody: thanks for the review, and isn't that the real question, does Jack know? hmmm....


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: not Melissa de la Cruz it's just that simple. And for this chapter, not the screenwriter of Star Wars the quote does not belong to me, nope nope nope.**

**A/N: sorry for the slight delay, I had the hardest time finding music to listen to for the ending scene of this chapter. But finally found the amazing Sara Bareilles and Ludo tracks on my MP3 player and it's pure amazingness. Alright enjoy and remember reviewing is just a sign to show that you care.**

* * *

After Schuyler dropped her daughter off at home, she directed her driver to take her to the office. She needed to pick up some paper work and such before the meeting with FNN later that afternoon.

"Mrs. Perry," her assistant said as Schuyler walked into her office. "I called FNN and told them we were switching times, and I got your message and had your suit brought here, and I checked the stocks and we're steadily gaining. And I received a call from your Grandfather, he wanted me to ask if you and your family were free for dinner tonight." The assistant finished her long spiel and waited for Schuyler to give her a new set of orders.

"Thanks Kristen that will be all, oh and I just received a text from my daughter so tell Lawrence that I would be happy to come to dinner however it will be Oliver and I only. Make sure we have copies of the reports for the meeting and thank you for the suit. That will be all." Schuyler waited for Kristen to exit before checking the final levels of FNN stock on her computer. Clique Pointe was still gaining FNN stock steadily, but she wished it was more. It would be better if she could go into this next meeting and offer them no choice but to surrender.

She fingered the suit; it was one of her normal so called power suits. They had become a staple in her wardrobe, oh how far she had come from her super size sweaters. It was a good change she thought, but Schuyler couldn't help feeling like she had lost the girl she used to be.

"It happens," she said to herself taking her suit with her to change. She came back looking more like the powerful CEO than she felt. She straightened her hair and checked the stock stats again. She could do this, she was not twenty-two nor was she sixteen. The Force's were nothing to be afraid of, she was not that girl.

"Mrs. Perry your car is here to take you over, and I called Mr. Van Alen and he said he would be happy to entertain both you and your husband this evening so I told him to expect you around seven."

"That's wonderful Kristen thank-you." The assistant beamed with pride at having done something right for her boss.

* * *

Schuyler crossed the entrance to Force Towers quickly the trip from her office to theirs had run a little long and now she was running late. She hit the elevator button and waited patiently as the box carried her up the tower.

"Ah Mrs. Perry um right this way," another assistant mumbled directing Schuyler into a small conference room. She set her bag on the table and walked to the window staring out at the New York sky line.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Mr. Force asked.

"Breath taking as always," Schuyler replied coolly. She turned around facing Mr. Force directly, he had not changed much in the past sixteen years, he was still imposing with his steel grey hair and strong build. "Shall we dispense with the pleasantries?"

"So quick to get going?"

"The faster to be done with it."

"I do not appreciate you speaking of my company in such a manor."

"Soon it will be mine," Schuyler responded flatly turning from the window.

"Not if I have anything to say about it, as a Blue Blood we should not even be—"

"Fighting over this? Well I think your daughter made it pretty clear where I stand in that matter, isn't that right Mimi?" Schuyler asked seeing the older Mimi Force-Caron enter the room.

"Schuyler we both know half blood or not your veins are still blue," the woman replied begrudgingly.

"Very well, is this all?"

"One more," Jack said shutting the door behind him he nodded at Schuyler and took a seat. Normally Schuyler would never have considered coming to this meeting alone and still meeting with the Forces. As far as she figured it, she had the upper hand to play.

"Schuyler what is it going to take to get you to back down?" Charles started layering on the sweetness. It was the same voice she had heard for two years when she had lived in his house and she hated it.

"Back down? Clique Pointe does not intend to back away from this venture; we mean to take a bite out of the American Market so to speak."

"So find something else," Mimi interjected. "take a look at JCB they've been floundering for years."

"Yes they have, but you seem to have missed the fact Mimi that they have ultimately failed as a business. Why take over a company that has no value and ultimately no prospects? When FNN is just beginning to fail and we can still profit from either selling it off in small chunks or incorporating the bulk of it into CP."

"You wouldn't dare sell this company off piece by piece?"

"Yes Mr. Force, I would dare. That's how I was taught, check your emotions at the door and bring in only what will make you stronger." Charles Force was silent he knew that idea was the founding principle of FNN that Schuyler would have been taught when she was here. "So I will give you these," she handed them the packets of information on Clique Pointe and how much stock they owned. It also contained a contract that FNN could sign if they wished, "contracts and where Clique Pointe is supposed to go in the next few months and you can decide do you want to do this the hard way or the easy way? I'll expect an answer by the end of next week."

* * *

Bliss was walking into Clique Pointe's main office just as Schuyler returned from her meeting.

"Bliss?" Schuyler called from the front door.

"Just the girl I came to see," the red head replied spinning around. "I heard you were back in town and I thought I would come see what all of the hubbub was about."

"Just the usual." Schuyler shrugged. Bliss felt the tension between them build this was their friendship, a few trite phrases and they were done with what they had to say to each other.

"Well I wanted to know what you are doing for dinner."

"I am afraid I already have plans, I am going out with Oliver tonight, maybe another time."

"Of course," Bliss replied smiling. Mentally she was thanking the heavens that she would not have to spend at least an hour making stiff conversation with her old friend. "You must send me that darling daughter of yours, I am sure I could book her on at least half a dozen ads sight unseen."

"Well you would have to take that up with Ara, she's in charge of what she does."

"I will."

"Where were you yesterday I didn't see you at the meeting?"

"Oh that," Bliss said with a wave of her hand, "I got so side tracked with work and everything you know how it is I'm sure. I just lost track of the time."

"Then I'll see you at the next meeting? I don't think I could make it through another long session with them."

"Definitely I will make sure to have my secretary remind me."

"Good, Bliss it's great to see you again, really, it's been a long time."

"Ah Sky please, don't go all mushy on me now. But I agree it has been too long." Bliss smiled and sent her friend on her way. Yes she would be back to the committee meeting now that Schuyler had returned, it could after all ruin her entire plan.

* * *

Madison had one more stop to make before she could fully call it a day. Well two if you counted her spa treatment later. She flew into Café Diem and took a seat at the back table where a dark haired girl was sitting sipping a latte.

"Jazz right?" Madison asked taking a seat opposite the dark haired girl.

"Madison Attwater so nice to meet you."

"Likewise." She beamed.

"Thanks for the call earlier I think Matt will be great for Ara."

"I know right? So she likes lacrosse boys? Like the pretty athletic type?"

"I don't think Ara really has a type, as long as they're smart and can hold their own in a conversation with her I think it'll work."

"If not I've got hoards of Red Bloods lying around, not to worry most are still unbitten."

"You put on a good act for the public you know that right?"

"What are we Jazz but an act?"

"Can you tell me does Cam—" Madison shook her head yes and then rolled her eyes. The barista came over to take Madison's order and she ordered the latest iced coffee drink and Jazz just ordered another one of what she had. "So should I—"

"Be prepared for your BFF to be supremely angry with my BFF most likely." Madison surveyed the crowd that had gathered at the Café in the late afternoon. She saw Matt take a seat on a couch by the front windows. Matt was a lacrosse player at Duchesne, he was tall good looking at from what Jazz had told her over the phone Ara was going to fall head over heels for him, at least for the time being. Madison checked her phone it was almost time. She watched as Ara entered the shop totally oblivious to Jazz and Madison at the back. Ara walked over to Matt and they exchanged awkward hellos. "This should be interesting," Madison said taking her drink from the barista.

"I have one question, why does Cam?"

"Just because I happen to be his BFF does not mean that I know what goes on in that boy's head. But from what I have gathered, which thanks to Sasha is growing steadily. Cam has never found his twin on earth, and I think he's gotten it into his head, don't ask me how, that your friend there is you know."

"Ara doesn't believe in bonds."

"Really? Curiouser and curiouser." They sat in silence for a few minutes and then Madison decided it was time to make her move. She left her partially finished drink and gracefully made her way to the door waving goodbye to Jazz as she went.

"Madison," Matt called as she exited.

"Mathew I didn't even see you," she replied walking over to the couch where the pair was seated. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just meeting Ara here, we,"

"Oh you're Ara I've heard so much about." The girl blushed at Madison's comments, "I'm Madison by the way. We should hang out some time I can introduce you to all of the must know people at Duchesne."

"Sure," Ara replied smoothly.

"Well I need to get going, facial appointment and all, I'll get your number from Matt later and give you a call Ara." Madison flashed her well known and photographed hundred watt smile and dashed out of the café in a flash brushing past a dark haired man who was entering the cafe and sprinted up the streets of New York just as fast.

* * *

Schuyler was twitchy in the car over to her old home. She toyed with her old string of pearls that she had selected to go with her slim black dress. She twisted them round and round her fingers. Oliver put a hand over her other hand Schuyler looked at the gesture.

"Sky if you don't stop you're going to break that strand."

"What oh sorry, I guess I am just nervous." She dropped the strand and stared out the window. The busy streets of New York were giving way to the more spacious areas were her grandfather's house was located. It was only dinner, though she and Lawrence had exchanged only a few words every now and then. After her outburst and leaving New York in a hurry they had not spoken for months not even the faintest whisper of a sending had past between them. It had been Oliver's coming and constant badgering that had made her reach out to Lawrence. They were not back to where they had been before she left but it was close.

"Normal," Oliver replied gently.

Schuyler looked back at him, how lucky was she that she got to keep her best friend and even better that she was able to marry him. Contrary to the belief that she had done it to show a client that she had good family values, because a single unmarried mother just did not present a good picture. She had married Oliver because she wanted to. As much as the memories of Jack still haunted her past, Oliver filled her present with so much that she was sometimes amazed how long she could go without thinking of the blond Blue Blood. "How do you do this?"

"What?" Oliver asked looking at her curiously his brown hair falling in his face.

"Put me at ease with a single phrase?"

"Easy I know you too well." He brushed his lips over her knuckles. Schuyler smiled, it was nice to come home to this day after day. To someone that she could love in private and in public that was what she had always wanted. To have a family that cared about each other.

"Should I be afraid that you might sell my secrets to the plot bunnies that run rampant in your mind."

"Schuyler you would be amazed at the number of times you and Ara have not wound up in one of my novels."

"I loved the last one, I finished late last night, before…" her voice died, of course before she had received a snappish phone call from Mimi Caron explaining to her that her daughter was passed out in Mimi's living room.

"Ara's going to be fine, from all accounts she has a new familiar already."

"I guess I feel responsible."

"Sky not your fault—"

"But if—"

"And if you didn't you wouldn't have an amazing daughter, stop beating yourself up about it. The past is in the past, leave it there." She knew he was referring to more than just her affair. It was her business deal, had she really only taken the job in New York to get even? To prove to the Forces that she could live without them? If she was honest with herself she took the job to get even with Jack, but for some reason seeing him in and the pain that she was putting him through felt like she was slowly slicing into her own skin.

"You have too much common sense for your own good."

"I am supposed to be the one guiding you," Oliver pointed out.

"I love you."

"I know." Schuyler grinned at the remark, it was expected as the Star Wars trilogy was one of Ollie's favorites.

* * *

The Silver Bullet: thanks for the review so nice as always to hear from you.

xo-tink-xo: wellllll I can't tell you who ends up with who, mostly because that would ruin some really sweet moments we'll see before the end. Thanks for the review.

cutiekarina14: It is very ironic that they have fallen in love, I agree. Yes eventually we will find out who Ara's biological father is. Thanks for the review.

Josie: I think Ara would love to take your advice but there are reasons she can't and I'll leave it at that for now. That is the other nagging question isn't it? Who will sky end up with. Again it's one of those things you will have to keep reading to figure it out. I love Ara/Cam as well they're so funny. Thanks for the review.

Dark Melody: wellllll maybe I don't want to ruin the cliffie of future chapters. That's all I am going to say. Thanks for the review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Still not the owner, still not Melissa de la Cruz who owns it all.**

**A/N: Alright I appologize right off the back for not updating sooner, things have been going crazy in my life with the holidays. Thanks for all of the reviews and for all of you who added that story to your alerts or to your favorites. And as always you want more? Leave a note telling me so, it's the nicest thing you can do! :D**

**

* * *

**

It was the Monday that school was to commence. Ara was pouring herself some juice in the kitchen when her mother walked in fully dressed for work.

"Ara," Schuyler began leafing through the paper that Oliver had left on the table. "Don't forget there is a Committee meeting today, no skipping." Her mother eyed her warningly. Contrary to her mother's belief that the Clave served no real purpose Ara was being forced to attend these essential meetings. She didn't understand it, but whatever it couldn't be that bad.

"Yeah yeah, Jazz is going to like take me to the building and then if I try and escape I think she might duck tape me to a chair. No joke."

"Good I'll wait for you afterwards?"

"No uh Matt and I are going out."

"Whoa three times since last Tuesday you I think are approaching real date status."

"I don't know you," Ara replied grabbing her juice glass and heading back to her room. Completely embarrassed by her mother's reaction to her recently developed social life. Ara had had plenty of friends in London sure but it was nothing compared to what she had been welcomed into here in New York.

"Heading off to school?" Her father asked appearing from his office wearing a day's growth of beard.

"Dad really personal hygiene should not take a back seat to your newest creation."

"Hey I am on my way to clean up, just wanted to remind you—"

"Committee meeting tonight after school, I don't know why everyone is having a conniption over this?"

"Maybe because you blew off the last one?"

"Again where did the cool dad go?"

"Out to be returned once he regains proper hygiene."

"Go, that's disgusting." She watched him trot off to the bathroom hopefully to remove whatever stubble he still had left. Ara sipped her OJ while shifting through her school supplies that she thought about taking to school. Though the first day of school was never actually filled with school related activities, it was a lot of nodding along to what teachers said, picking up the syllabus and hanging out with her new "friends". It seemed odd to Ara that she had just been accepted into clique that occupied the upper echelons of Duchesne's social circles. But with a few snaps Madison Attwater had waved her magic wand and poof Ara was suddenly cool.

Her room looked much like it did in London. The walls were painted a deep blue color with white trim running around the room. Framed black and white posters of her favorite bands adorned the walls. The dresser she had was piled high with random CD's, make-up cases, and odd bits of jewelry. Her closet didn't look much better, as Ara had never actually organized the thing, it spilled clothing onto the floor with a healthy mixture of shoes. Her laptop stood open on the desk and next to it sat the book she had checked out from the Repository.

Ara shoved a few notebooks pens and pencils into her bag and topped it off with her fully charged cell phone. Her iPod ear buds made great accessories, grabbed her bag off the bed to top off the look, and she snagged the old book on her way out. She finished off her morning glass of juice while walking down the hall and turned on her music player. She dropped her glass in the kitchen and headed out the door bouncing along to the smooth piano tunes of Sara Barielles.

Ara sat through pre-calculus and AP Language, and French before she was permitted a break for lunch. Which was entertaining to say the least, Madison was true to her word and introduced Ara to all of the must know people at Duchesne. She was heading to chemistry when she felt some one fall into step with her.

"Hey."

"Matt, hey," she blushed slightly pushing her hair behind her ear. Since their pseudo date the week before they had been seeing each other off and off for the rest of the week. The trained Blue Blood eye could see the slight puncture marks on his neck. "How's it going?"

"Good I was just heading to Italian and I saw you thought I'd say hi and ask where I need to pick you up."

"Oh outside the Bank."

"Great I'll see you there." He gave her a light kiss on the lips and headed off down the hall. Ara sighed he was sweet but not exactly her usual type but he held up his end of the conversation and he was as red as they came. She looked around and realized she was completely and hopelessly lost, this school was more like a maze than anything. Her eyes rested on Cam Caron who was lounging against the wall staring at her. She glared at him pulled out her cell phone and headed up the nearest set of staircases, she would rather be lost than deal with him. Chem was boring as usual and PE was the biggest boat load of fun this side of Pluto and AP Art History was just what she needed at the end of a hard day.

Jazz found Ara in the courtyard and dragged her best friend to the Repository for her meeting and left her with strict orders to go up the stairs and attend her meeting. Sweetening the deal with Ara's favorite caramel steamer with double caramel. Ara grimaced and stalked up the stairs at least this time she didn't run into anyone. The room was full of people from school, Madison sat in the middle of a group listening to someone rattle off the latest story from Chem class. Madison waved her over but Ara just gave her a friendly wave in return, Madison was great but she came on a little strong.

She chose a seat at the back of the room and dropped her bag on the floor. Slipping on her ear buds Ara chose to zone out before the meeting. They just said that she had to attend, not that she had to actually listen to whatever these people had to say. She rummaged in her bag for the small book she had picked up the week before and began to flip through its ancient pages. She was completely lost in her book and music that Ara was surprised when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Ara looked up staring at the man she had ran into the week before standing in front of her.

"Yes?" She asked, not sure what the man wanted.

"I was just making sure that you were alright?"

"Uh—yeah," Ara was confused she had no idea why this man was asking her these questions. Was ramming into someone like granting them permission into her private life?

"I'm Cam's father, you probably don't remember."

"Oh, yeah sorry I got it now. Yup perfect state of health and all." She added a smile for effect. Over the man's shoulder she could see Madison giving her a questioning look. This certainly was awkward.

"I just thought I'd ask and you seem to have an interesting choice of reading material." Ara blushed and closed the book she had been perusing.

"Diary of Jonas Andreas, a friend of mine thought I might enjoy it."

"It's always a good read now and then, may I?" He held out his hand for the book, Ara gave it to him and watched as he flipped through the familiar pages. "This was quite the staple in my Blue Blood reading when I was about your age."

"Really?"

"I liked the ideas it put forth. The Forgiver and all."

"She's quite interesting wouldn't you say?"

"To be sure, a pity she never existed."

"How do you know?"

"There is no angel out there who knows the proper way to break a bond without the consequences. Besides," he flipped open the front cover of the book to where all of the names of people who had checked out the book were written. Ara looked at the paper:

_Allison Bristol_

_Allegra Van Alen_

_Jack Force_

_Ara Van Alen._

"I guess I see your point," Ara admitted quietly. "But what about the old ones?"

"You mean saints? I suppose it is possible God does need someone to look out for the Red Bloods." She took the book back and flipped to the page on the Old Ones. There were a few drawings mostly of being who seemed beyond time. The Old Ones were saints sent by God to look after the human race. When people claimed to have seen an angel it was more likely a saint, as angels anymore had little contact with humans. The one picture that Ara loved was a full page drawing of an Angel defending an Old One at the final battle for heaven.

"So do you believe in them?"

"I guess if push came to shove I would say no, I think this book is just a work of fiction."

"Then why did you read it? I mean you seem like the type who doesn't go for stuff like that. Fiction I mean."

"I…how do I say this, I was searching for hope."

"Why?"

"I wanted to believe it was true but I found that it wasn't. I mean Gabrielle must have believed it and look where it got her."

Ara studied the inside flap and the names scribbled there, "Hey Force I thought your name was Caron."

"It was Force I changed it about sixteen years ago."

"You must have gone to school with my mom."

"Why do you say that?"

"I read the paper and most people like to point out that Yale's School of Business put out three great business leaders. You and my Mom were among them. Though of course Jack Force was lost vacationing in where was it…Transylvania? Very original."

"I guess yeah, I don't remember school that much actually."

"Well I suppose that's good because Caron went to Harvard."

"Touché."

"Jack," Mimi said walking up behind him. "I think our meeting is about to start."

"Ah well happy reading Ara and remember work of fiction."

"Yeah sure." Ara plugged herself back into her iPod and shoved the diary in her bag. She was just about in the land of the zoned out, when someone else tapped her on the shoulder. Not prepared to deal with another unexpected visitor Ara pulled her ear buds out and glared at the latest intruder.

"Ms. Van Alen the Clave would like a word."

"Yeah sure." Ara shoved her iPod in her bag and followed the man to the special meeting chamber. She felt the eyes follow her again, great one more time that her peers could watch her make a fool of herself. Great enjoy it while it lasts.

The room was once again filled with her mother's one time peers, though her mother had yet to arrive. Ara noticed the woman, Mimi Caron, who had sent her to retrieve the sword last time she had been here. Jack Caron was seated next to her and they seemed to be having words. Her Grandfather had taken his usual form again and was busy looking over paperwork at the far end of the table and discussing something with the Chief Warden. Ara hung back by the door not wanting to go through the whole scrutiny by her uppers.

"Hey," Cam said opening the door, "any idea what this is about?"

"I do now," Ara said, "think brainiac think real hard."

"We're going to have to tell them—"

"Yup."

"Great." Cam shoved his hands into his pockets, "So you and Matt?"

"So you and Emmy?" She replied without looking at him. She pulled out her cell phone and scrolled through her recent text messages. There were several from Matt and a few were from Jazz but there weren't any new messages.

"Ok point taken. Do you mind?" he asked plucking her cell phone out of her hand. "You and this thing seem to be joined at the hip. I prefer to talk to people who aren't having another conversation simultaneously via cell phone."

"Real smooth Caron give it back." She held out her hand waiting for him to drop it into her hand.

"Cameron, Ara" her grandfather interrupted, "We'd like to know what happened?"

"What do you wanna know?" Ara asked attempting to swipe her phone from Cam's grasp, but he moved his hand at the last minute. She scowled at him and didn't try for it again, she would get it when he least expected it.

"Specifics," Lawrence replied, "so that we will be better prepared on how to deal with the situation."

"Well," Cam started taking a few steps away from the door. "I was talking with Ara in the club, and then she got a text and told me that we needed to leave."

"And you believed her?" Lawrence continued, eyeing Cam.

"She seemed to be quite serious about it, sure I went back up to the VIP room and told Madison to take everyone and leave." He shrugged.

"And you left with Ara?"

"She and Jazz were having a heated argument and I intervened."

"Alright, can you describe how the Silver Blood looked?"

"Um I dunno, tall short hair," Cam said, proving once again that boys noticed nothing about girls when they first saw them.

"She had a black hair in like a pixie cut," Ara cut in, breaking her silence for the first time. Boys were completely useless in this sense.

"Anything else anything at all?" Her Grandfather continued.

"It was dark, I don't remember much," Ara conceded, she would give anything to be out of this meeting and in the junior committee this very instant.

"No not really," Cam admitted.

"Very well thank you, Cameron you may join the junior committee we need to ask Ara a few more questions." Cam nodded and walked out of the room. As he turned to go, hands behind his back, Ara snatched her phone back.

"Look I don't know what you want me to tell you—"

"The text message? Who was it from?"

"Confidential," Ara snapped quickly.

"Ara," her Grandfather continued, trying to use his quiet soothing voice to put her at ease in the hopes that Ara would be more cooperative. Like that would ever happen.

"I won't give up my sources."

"Young lady do you know that you are standing in the way of a Conclave investigation?" A member asked looking at her with an incredulous look. But Ara was not going to back down, she squared her shoulders and stared back at the man who was questioning her in such a manner.

"I've done it before and I'll do it again if need be, I don't take orders from any of you. Especially you Turael. "

"Yes," Mimi began layering her voice with persuasion, "I can see that Ara isn't it?" Ara smirked at her crossing her arms defensively over her chest this was not what she wanted to do. "Ara, it is interesting you keep telling us you don't have to listen to the rules put forth by the Conclave why is that?"

Ara felt Azrael's power seep into the corners of her mind. The woman wanted answers and she wanted them on her terms and when she wanted them. Ara fought off the attack, grateful that Azrael was not letting her full strength show through. "I serve no one in this room, and I do only what is bidden of me."

"And what is that?"

"I cannot say."

"Why?" The persuasion increased and Ara lost her defiant attitude, focusing all of her energy instead on breaking Azrael's lock on her mind. She pushed at the power that was trying to control her. But keeping up with her eye glom on the whole room plus Mimi's attack was quickly draining her strength.

"Because I am who I am and I am not like you," she muttered weakly, her vision began to blur at the edge, and the voice inside her head whispered that it would all end if she would only tell her secrets. Ara was pulling at Mimi's defenses, figuring out the complicated twists and turns of the older woman's powers. But as soon as she rebuffed one attack another sprung up.

"Mimi," Jack said resting a hand on her arm, Ara was buckling under the pressure.

"I want to know." Mimi rebuffed her twin's pleas and pushed even harder.

"Madeleine," Lawrence said, "that is enough, we do not--" But his warning came to late Mimi was thrown cruelly out of Ara's mind. Her head was knocked back by the force sending her blond hair flying pieces sticking to her lips.

"You would do well Mrs. Caron to stay out of my daughter's mind," Schuyler said from the doorway, "Next time I will not be so nice." Ara looked tired and worn from the mind play calisthenics. "You are done here Ara. Call Matt and have him come and pick you up. I do not want you staying for that meeting."

"But Mom you said—"

"Ara I said leave." Ara nodded and backed out of the room the anger in her mother's eyes making her nervous.

* * *

Schuyler stared--no glared at the Clave. This was ultimately the worst case scenario, this was exactly what she had expected to happen. Wasn't it? To be treated like this, like she and her family were sub Blue Blood. Schuyler reserved her deepest glare for Lawrence. They had almost been back to their old ways, dinner had been exactly what they had needed to patch things up. Now this, he let her daughter be assaulted by _her._

"Schuyler I can u-"

"Stop," Schuyler said unbelievably cool holding up a hand to silence her Grandfather. "Just stop, let's drop the façade here. Alright? I don't belong here, I never did. I let myself think that I could belong here. But I guess I was wrong. You all haven't changed, no you don't change. In fact you remain completely the same. Did any of you ever stop and wonder if the reason you remain in this purgatory that you know as earth is because you refuse to change?

"And I thought I could make this work. That maybe if I changed enough I could fit into your circle. I hunted silver bloods, I took on Leviathan, I sold myself to this cause. But you know what I can't and I stopped being your pawn long ago. But I repented I came to know that I could trust this again. And now? Now I can't trust my daughter to come to a committee meeting and not be hurt by _you. _ Using me stopped being an option when I left and using my family was never an option. I may be Gabrielle's daughter, and I may wield her sword but I am no pawn to your power and neither is my daughter. I don't care anymore at all about any of you." She kept her eyes away from Jack's but she hoped her words stung.

"Schuyler," Lawrence began, "there is no excuse for what happened here today. Obviously Azrael overstepped the line. But we do not understand your daughter, she is an enigma."

"She's sixteen she's an enigma to everyone."

"That being said, I am sorry deeply, for the reasons you stated. I know things are strained at our end and that Blue Blood traditions may seem tired, but they have kept us alive. Perhaps in a century of living you will understand what I am saying. Now we have a bigger problem, one in which we will need your help Schuyler, there is a Silver Blood roaming the city."

"Punishment?"

"Excuse me?"

"Azreal needs punishment for assaulting a minor."

"Honestly," Mimi said interjecting, "she's fine you saw her she could walk out."

"There need to be limits, and until there are I will not hunt your Silver Blood."

"Schuyler we need you. You are a natural at it."

"And I need to know that my daughter is safe when she comes here. Until I think otherwise she will not attend your Committee meetings."

"And what are we to do about the Silver Blood?" Charles Force spoke up.

"Well as you all love to rub in my face, have more than ten centuries of knowledge between yourselves, you figure it out. I'm done for today. I will see you all next week." With her rant concluded Schuyler exited the room, feeling slightly better than when she first went in. How liberating it was to get everything off one's chest.

* * *

Ara left the room when her mother commanded her too. She did not envy those who would meet her mother's cold anger, being a child Ara had more than one run in with her mother's silent fury. While their arguments had never dissolved to yelling matches they had been known for some heated arguments. Yes one did not want to tango with her mother. She reached for her phone and was busy texting Matt when she felt Cam standing at her elbow.

Ara looked up, too tired to find the loop holes in his mind to trick him.

"Are you—" but his words died and Ara realized her mistake. He knew, no amount of glom or persuasion could make Cam forget what he saw. In response to her own fault Ara flew down the stairs at a break neck pace, using a pure burst of adrenaline to make her speedy escape.

* * *

Cam threw his backpack onto the floor. The whole thing had been a wash, Madison had failed, and that surprised him. Fail and Madison were not words that people ever put in the same sentence. Maybe Ara was just too smart for anyone's own good. He pulled out his cell phone and punched in Madison's number. Waiting through the ring he shifted through the books on his desk, they were all readings he was supposed to do for Blue Blood meetings. Books that would help him pass his own exams the first of which was coming up next week. Velox, great.

"_Hey you've reached Madison, I'm not here right now, which probably means I don't want to talk to you. Leave a message if you think you're worthy. Salut." _

He clicked the end button and tossed the phone onto the pile on the desk. Truth be told he was not angry with Madison he was angry with Ara. What was going on in that girl's head? She looked tired when he saw her coming out of the meeting. Like she had just gone through a silent battle, but she was not scheduled to take her next tests for three weeks. There was no way they would have her take her gloms yet.

Then there were her eyes, those eyes that he was sure had been blue. Deep blue like you were looking into the sea. But when he'd seen her after her meeting, they were different and yet so familiar. They were the same color he saw everyday in the mirror.

* * *

**The Silver Bullet: Ask and I usually deliver! ;D I will admit I am a secret Sky/Oliver BUT BUT that does not effect this story...at least for the moment.......I am glad you found it tolerable.**

**Josie: Well do know that Melissa has used the name Madison before in the Au Pairs novels but Madison's name was completely arbitrary. Yes she does have an angelic name which comes out later, but it's really just for kicks and such. Madison would approve of your thoery.**

**xo-tink-xo: Well Ara is a complicated matter and it will be solved in the coming chapters I know I keep saying that but it will.**

**Sweet-Single: Thanks for the review and I am glad you are enjoying it!**

**Twilight-Princess: Thanks for the review, great to hear from you.**

**cutiekarina14: it's coming I swear I swear Ara's biological father's identity is coming. Yes Jack is a little bit evil and I agree he deserves it, but we'll see. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: The creator of Blue Bloods everywhere is Melissa de la Cruz, and she owns it all.**

**A/N: Alright sorry for the delay, but I am heading into finals ick. Anyway this will be the last chapter until Dec 18th unless of course a huge amount of reviews suddenly come in. If you are missing the musical quotes at the beginning of each chapter, I will say that I am not sure that putting them in was quite legal, but I will say this chapter heavily influenced by Half A Week Before the Winter by Vanessa Carlton. Also I will make this clear, I am not telling you all if this story is J/S or S/O simply put by the end you will have your answer. **

* * *

Diary of an Unknown Blue Blood

Recovered Document,

Edmund means the world to me and as I watched him mount the platform I can feel his eyes sweep the crowd. He's searching for my face, and the thought makes my heart soar. He often comes this close, so close and yet so far away from me. Memories are tricky, he often gets so close that he will remember who I am, and he'll feel our last kisses and perhaps even recall warm embraces but it is never enough. It is not that he must remember the good times, he must remember the fall. Edmund must bring to mind the memories of that fateful morning where I left only to find myself caught in a trap of my own design. It was this, that has set me on my new path, and I will stay here until I have completed my penance.

* * *

Jack now knew what it felt like. What it felt like to have someone you loved tell you they hated you, that whatever they may have once felt they no longer did. He scratched some random lines on the paper, the beginning of a doodle that would never take shape. Not listening to whatever Lawrence had to say until Mimi poked him sharply just below the ribs.

"Yes?"

"Jack I know that it's hard to pay attention that I am not as passionate as my granddaughter, but please it is important that we all listen now. There is a Silver Blood on the loose, and we need someone to hunt it. You and Mimi I assume will be our best candidates now that Schuyler has decided not to."

"No," Jack said and for the second time that day the Clave went silent. Jack could not believe what had just come out of his mouth but he had to agree with Schuyler on this issue, parents needed to know that they could trust their kids to come to the meetings without fear of them getting hurt.

"Jack we need all of our fighters on this before it kills—"

"I won't do it." It came out better this time, stronger more resolutely.

"Jack," Mimi started placing a hand on his back. "Don't be foolish, Lawrence we'd be happy to hunt the Silver Blood." She smiled that didn't reach her eyes and only served to make her look more menacing.

"I won't I am siding with Schuyler on this issue."

"What?" Mimi said, her eyes darkening, her nails dug into the small of his back.

"I think she's right Mimi there need to be limits, what if that had been Cam would you want a member of the Clave breaking his mind?"

"I—ahh—Jack how dare you insinuate that one of the Clave would even try that—"

"I am sure that's what Schuyler thought too. I think I'm done here as well, I'll see you all next week." Jack closed the open folder in front of him, filed it away into his bag and walked past Lawrence on his way out.

"Jack before you leave consider this will any underage Blue Blood be safe if you decide to continue with this plan?"

"There is always a simple remedy Lawrence and you and I both know what it is."

"Very well, Madeleine I am stripping you of your voting rights and you will not attend a meeting for the next month, you will leave your sword with the Chief Warden before you leave today, your movements will be monitored and if need be I will send for a Venorator."

"Excuse me," Mimi said her voice like ice. Jack was glad that he did not have to face her straight on, she was surely shooting daggers from her eyes.

"Very well Lawrence I will take up the hunt," Jack said. _I'll tell Schuyler _he sent the message to Lawrence and he left the room before the old man had a chance to respond.

On the way home Jack let his mind wander to the past where he and Schuyler had first rekindled their relationship.

_It was two weeks after their last fight. Leviathan. It was brutal battle and Schuyler had taken the worst of it. While he and Mimi had taken the front after Schuyler had taken sharp blow, the young Van Alen girl had snuck up and made a large gash on the monster's neck. The blow sent shockwaves through them all, as Leviathan howled in pain. They had bound him and taken him off but Schuyler was critically wound. The blast had thrown her back and she had landed hard on her side, blood pooled around her head soaking her hair and clothing making a blueish halo around her head. _

_She had been taken to a hospital Dr. Pat had been called and after several blood transfusions and a couple stitches Schuyler had been released to her Grandfather's care. This was after her outburst when she turned eighteen, so Jack had no idea how she was, as typically he only saw her at school. Now she wasn't in attendance and her conduit was more than a little protective to say the least. He had sent her one final book, one last plea, he need to see her to feel her skin to make sure that she was alright, that she was whole. He had wrapped the book in brown paper, complete with a key to the apartment and dropped it off with Schuyler's cook. Then the only thing he could do was wait. _

_It had been two months since he had last seen her. It had been Mimi's thoughts that had put the idea into his head. Jack was ninety percent sure that Mimi had no idea that he was still seeing Schuyler, they never went out into the world together. Their relationship had been confined to the shadows of the world. Schuyler never seemed to mind though and he'd never brought the subject up. But it had been Mimi who told him "who could understand what you need better than Jack? Where else can you be your true self?" She was right, he could not expect Schuyler to love his other half, a half that he worked so hard to keep hidden from her. A part that only Mimi could love. That was what caused him to break off their relationship originally. He would only disappoint her in the end._

He was almost home when he signaled his driver to take him somewhere else, somewhere he thought Schuyler might be.

* * *

Schuyler left the room without a second thought, anger boiled in her blood. Not ready to go home and face Oliver, Schuyler called her driver and had him take her up to the hospital. It had been a long time since she had been here. So long that the security guards actually had to stop her and check her Visitor's ID. She flashed the card and took the elevator to the top floor. The room had not changed in years, it was still immaculately clean, the machines still beeped silently by the bed, and then there was her mother. Allegra Van Alen was still as beautiful as when Schuyler had seen her last.

It had been three years ago on Schuyler's last trip to New York, it had been all business, but in the evenings when Ara had gone out with Jazz, Schuyler had come here. Schuyler took a seat by the bed at looked at her mother. She didn't know what to say, what should she say, should she even say anything? But the silence was soothing; she slumped in the chair once again adopting her teenage posture. Closing her eyes she let her mind wander, wander into the past.

_When Schuyler woke up from her injuries on the first day being home, the first thing she saw was a brown paper package. She reached a gauze wrapped hand out to the package and gently ran a hand over its surface. Pushing herself up on her elbow, Schuyler took the package and pulled off the paper, she found a book. It was a paperback copy of__The Heart of Darkness__, like those students purchased for their AP English lit and comp class. Flipping through the pages she found it filled with neat and tidy scrawl that only belonged to Jack Force. A key marked one page where the notes no longer pertained to the book. _

_Friday, twilight, please _

_Schuyler swallowed and ran a hand over the words. Would she go? While she let her mind decide Schuyler flipped to the first page and began to hear of Marlow's journey up the Congo River and deep into the heart of darkness and of the mysterious man who went by the name of Kurtz._

_

* * *

_

_Jack drummed his fingers on the table, it was growing dark already, and she was not here. He sat there at the head of the table watching the city scape through the floor to ceiling windows. The bright sun was quickly fading into the distance and blue light covered the city. When the world faded to black he decided that it was time to go she wasn't coming. Then he heard the unmistakable sound of a lock slipping free. He listened as he heard the door open and then close. Holding his breath he willed himself to actually believe that Schuyler had come, that this was not his mind playing tricks on him. _

"_I didn't think you'd come," he said coolly not moving from his chair. What were the rules for meeting your ex, could he even technically call her his ex?_

"_Neither did I. Why did you want me to come?" _

"_I—I wanted to know how you are. I don't see you every day like I used too." _

"_Well I'm fine." There was coldness in her voice, almost as if she had been expecting something else. He heard her boots squeak against the marble floors as she turned to leave. He was going to blow it if he didn't say something._

"_Wait."_

"_Jack unless the next words out of your mouth are I love you and I want you to stay I don't want to know. I'm tired and I did not drag myself down here for anything less than love."_

_He waited could he say those words, those words that his soul screamed at him to say and those words his mind told him to keep to himself. He would only hurt her in the end. "I love you and I want you to stay." It came out, and he had no idea how, the words just flowed freely from his lips._

"_Do you mean that?" _

"_Would I have said it otherwise?" She walked over to him, he could feel her presence beside him but he could not bring himself to turn and face her. What had he done? She leaned over and kissed him. Her hands cradled his face and her eyes were closed. It was soft at first but there was something there. It shifted then pleading with him almost as if she knew there was something that she knew he was hiding. She pulled away and looked at him. _

"_What are you keeping from me Jack?"_

"_What?"_

"_I can't love you if you won't tell me, there's a part of you that you keep hidden." He grabbed her wrist and pulled it off his face. Schuyler watched his eyes darken and felt his grip tighten on her wrist. There would be a new bruise on her body tomorrow and it would be a bracelet of Jack's fingerprints. _

"_You want to know?" _

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_Fine." She twisted her hand free and stood, "Jack I can't fight you anymore." _

"_What if I'm, I can't be like you."_

"_No one is supposed to be like me or haven't you gotten the memo?"_

"_No, you know what good is, it's inherent to you, me I am dark. That's all I am. No matter how hard I try how I struggle I will fall I can't help it, eventually I will be unable to fight it anymore." She shook her head and walked away. "That's all you can do?" His anger flared, she gave up so easily, Mimi was right who could love him for his true self, Mimi and her alone._

"_Jack, I can't fight your losing battle, you've already defeated yourself. No amount of help will rescue you now." _

"_I can't be what you want me to be."_

"_I never wanted you to be more than you already are, I love you, faults and all, and if you can't—" Jack was out of his chair and across the room so fact that his seat flew half way across the room. He had to do this, show her what she thought she could love. _

_He held her by the throat up against the wall, the tips of her boots gracing the floor. Her blue eyes shown in surprise as his grip tightened around her throat. "This is who I am, how could you love this?"_

_Schuyler struggled against his hold her fingers tried to pry his hand away from her throat but it was all in vain. If Jack wanted to make an impression he got his wish. Oxygen was never a problem, now that she was a Blue Blood, Schuyler wouldn't die but the matching necklace to go with her bracelet would be harder to explain to both Oliver and her Grandfather. "I destroy, I can't help it." _

"_If—that's—what you believe." Schuyler struggled with each word spitting them in his face. "Then be loyal to the nightmare of your choice." She dropped the quote from __The Heart of Darkness__. Jack's fingers loosened and Schuyler slid against the wall to the floor. Jack backed away looking at his hands as if they were covered in blood. _

"_Sky—" His voice came out shaky and laced with regret, what had he done? _

"_I'm fine Jack." He heard her get up and move toward him, Schuyler reached out a hand and ran it through his hair. "I'm still here."_

"_How?"_

"_Because I love both part Jack, I love your light and your dark. I cannot love one without the other." _

_

* * *

_

_Early the next morning Schuyler pulled her black tee shirt back over her head and ran a hand through her messy black hair. She kissed Jack's sleeping head and walked to the door._

"_Leaving so soon?"_

"_I have about ten minutes to get back home or I think I'll be facing the next Spanish Inquisition."_

"_Just tell them you went for a run," Jack muttered rolling back over._

"_And what I ran into you and that you distracted me for the next nine hours? I am sure they'd love that idea."_

"_If you want to call that a distraction."_

"_Goodbye." _

"_No see you later."_

"_Fine I'll see you later." Schuyler flew down the back stairs of the apartment building head back up town to her real home. _

"Hmm."

Schuyler looked up caught up in her past she hadn't noticed that someone else had entered the room.

"Sorry I didn't know you still visited."

"I didn't know that you did either," Schuyler responded eyeing Charles Force. Still caught up in the past, his demeanor was hard to handle. Schuler had never anticipated the pain that could come with her return to New York. It was her own brand of penance she would suffer alone because it was her crime and she would pay for them.

"Only when I feel the need." His eyes locked on Allegra's sleeping form and Schuyler noticed the pain that she had seen for years. "I was hoping that I could find you here."

"Why?"

"I was hoping to make a trade with you."

"Trade?"

"Yes."

Schuyler regained her formal posture folding her hands gently in her lap she tilted her head and said, "Go on I'm listening."

"I will sign over my portion of FNN to you if you take your family and leave New York."

Schuyler was speechless, certainly with Charles's stock they could fully take over the company, but he never did anything without other motives behind them.

"I hope your silence means you're considering the deal."

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Why do you want me gone all of a sudden, certainly you've followed my career you had to know that I would be coming here, so my being here is no surprise, then I will ask you why are you offering this now? In our meeting early last week you were so adamant about keeping your beloved FNN."

"I want what is best for the Clave."

"And that is to have me gone? Interesting how did you arrive at that conclusion?"

"Schuyler, I am no fool, I know what your presence here does to my son. But I will not stand by and let your daughter to the same to my grandson."

"Family, I see. Well I have no intention of seeking Jack out for personal matters I believe we settled that a long time ago. Ara is allowed to do what she likes and Cam as far as I know is not bonded to anyone in this cycle. So again I am going to ask you why?"

"Someone needs to take care of the Silver Blood."

"That's why you have Jack and Mimi."

"We both know Mimi cannot hunt a Silver Blood alone she needs Jack."

"So Jack will not fight?"

Charles looked like he was about to explode. He stared at Schuyler with absolute hatred in his eyes. She was too smart for her own good, but he was playing this to his advantage.

"So I'll take your silence as a yes."

"Do you care about anyone but yourself?"

"Do you?" Schuyler looked at her mother it was no secret what had happened years ago when Allegra fell into this prison.

"If someone dies, let their death be on your shoulders Schuyler, for your obstinate behavior."

"Let it be on the Claves, they were the ones who sought only to use me." Schuyler stood and took her bag ready to leave the room.

"Run Schuyler run from your destiny from your life that your Mother saw fit to give you."

"You will leave her out of this," Schuyler said coolly, as she grabbed the door handle. "I will not bow to your will Charles and I will stay in New York and I will have FNN all in good time."

Schuyler crossed the marble lobby of the hospital completely lost in her own anger; she forgot how this city could boil ones blood.

"Schuyler." She heard her name being called and turned to see Jack climbing out of his own shiny black town car.

"Jack." Her heart began to race, with her recent recollections of the past this was sooner than she had wanted to meet Jack.

"I wanted to tell you something." He smiled and looked as happy as a boy on Christmas morning.

"Yes?" She couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Tonight, I am going out to roam the city to look for the Silver Blood and I was hopi—"

"Jack I thought I made it clear at the meeting I won't be the Clave's pawn, I won't do this until someone reigns in your _wife_."

"Your Grandfather passed judgment, she has lost her privileges for the next month her sword will be taken from her and she will be monitored for the next month."

"Lawrence did all of this?"

"Yes. Come with me tonight, we'll see the city by night."

"Alright. I should get home I think Ara will be home by now." She eased herself into the back of her car and watched Jack close the door.

* * *

Ara was lying on Matt's bed once again flipping through the pages of the journal. She had already. She had already committed the book to memory but Ara liked the feel of the book in her hands, she loved the weight and feel of the old cover, the thickness of the pages, and the ink smudges all this added to her enjoyment of the book.

Matt was sleeping, a typical side effect from the caerminia oscular. His chest rose and fell in a perpetual rhythm; he looked sweet and innocent that it broke Ara in two that she had to use him so. She smiled at him, and gently pushed his hair out of his face, Matt grumbled swatted at her hand and rolled over. Ara giggled at the boy's reaction and went back to her book, he would be out for another hour or so.

In all of her lifetimes she had never had a true experience with a familiar. Being that she had never even made it to her proper introduction to the Clave, she had never even reached the age where she could take a familiar. But now things changed, the rules changed and she was allowed to take a familiar two years before a Blue Blood normally would.

She flipped to the front cover of the book and the list of names that Jack had pointed out to her. Gently she ran a hand over the list, two of the names belonged to her. Ara could still recall her last cycle, where people knew her as Allison Bristol.

Allison was small and fairy like, with long limbs that made her seem more skeleton like than anything. She had fiery red hair that she has kept short around her face so that it framed her large brown eyes. She had been so young the last time, so young and yet she had known what to do even then. Allison was a girl who most people over looked she seemed to be all angles with no soft edges, maybe that was what sparked Allegra's curiosity?

It had been Allegra who sought her out, this very book in hand, asking—no demanding answers. That was the key Ara thought, to her stupid phrase. _If you have to ask you'll never know._ If one wanted to break a bond they needed to be all in, it was not something that you did lightly or should even consider doing if you were not willing to well die for it.

Ara had watched Allegra meet Stephen Chase. He was a transfer student from the West Coast, with his dark hair and brooding eyes, not to mention his musical talents Ara had not been surprised that half of female population of Duchesne had fallen head over heels for the Red Blood. From there it had been secret meetings, hushed outings, and frantic kisses where Allegra realized that she could in fact be normal. When things looked serious sometime around Allegra's sophomore year of college Ara had been starting her freshman year of high school. Her blue veins had just showed themselves even though like now her memories returned well before her veins made their grand entrance.

The last place Allison Bristol had been seen, alive anyway, had been at Allegra's wedding. She had watched Allegra find perfect happiness and then her cycle had been considered complete, it had been time to end her cycle.

Ara glanced at her watch and decided that she should go. Dropping a final kiss on Matt's lips, Ara shoved the Journal into her bag and walked out of the door. She showed herself out of Matt's parent's townhouse, looking forward to going home and curling up on the couch in a pair of sweat pants and a tee shirt and enjoying the simple pleasures that came with TiVo.

* * *

Irina closed the hotel room door, one Blue Blood down only 399 to go. She ran a tube of lip gloss over her lips as she walked down the halls of the hotel, the girls thoughts were screaming in her head, pain and insanity, Irina loved the feeling of taking on a new memory it was like collecting a life and these she got to keep and analyze. She smiled pleasantly to herself, as Sasha rambled off facts in her mind punctuated by the random scream.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, "Hello?"

"Irina," her boss's cool voice floated over the air waves. "I've scheduled you to have extensions put in, they know you have short dark hair. I hope you like red." The line went dead and her phone beeped with an address where she was supposed to go and get her hair restyled.

* * *

Madison was waiting at PDT for almost an hour. She and Sasha had plans to meet at this secret restaurant for dinner a little after their meeting. Sasha had a facial appointment and then she should have been coming straight to Please Don't Tell. If there was one thing that Madison hated it was someone being late. She checked her phone for the millionth time and found she had missed call.

"Oh Cam relax," She said to herself as she checked her caller ID. Where was Sasha? They were supposed to meet up for dinner here at Please Don't Tell but the girl was nowhere to be seen. "Well this is obviously going to fail." Then an idea struck her, she picked up her phone and dialed a recently acquired number.

"Yeah Hey Ara are you and Matt—no? Oh great look I am at PDT and I was wondering if you'd had—No fabulous you should come down it's so delicious here. Yeah ok I'll see you in five." Madison snapped her phone closed with a satisfied look on her face, yes Cam just needed to relax.

* * *

**A/N: there you have it folks if you feel the need hit the review button and tell me what you think.**

The Silvere Bullet: Thanks for the review. Pixie girl question answered? I think so. Your Mimi situation had me rolling in fits of laughter, so true she so would. Yes I have seen the Twilight movie and I suppose you could call me a fan of the books. If you want further discussion PM me on the Blue Bloods forum thing and I'd be happy to talk Twilight with you.

DrkEnchantrix: Thanks for the review I am glad you are enjoying it so much

DarkMelody: Sorry, I hope this didn't blow your mind too, thanks for the review.

10xXVampgirlxX10: Thanks for the review!

Josie: Thanks, I really like them too, Ara and Cam they make me smile.

xo-tink-xo: thanks I try to keep you all on your reading toes.

And of course thanks to all of you who added this to your story alerts/favorites and such!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimed: Nope not mine not now or ever. All belongs to Melissa De La Cruz**

**A/N: Alright sooo it's like three hours before the 18th and I figured why not. Anyway thanks for hanging in there during my hiatus, and for all who reviewed you made me smile while I studied like crazy! New Chapter, I like it it's funny and I think a little less drama than in the past chappies so enjoy. ;D **

* * *

While waiting for Ara to show up Madison decided that possibly Cam deserved a chance to talk with her. She hit the call button and waited.

"Hello Cameron you called?"

"_Whoa Maddie I didn't know you returned friends' phone calls."_

"You know I hate that nick name."

"_And that is why I use it."_

"Do you have something to ask? Or say?" She said offhandedly studying her drink.

"_Yeah did you know that Ara's eyes are green?"_

"I think someone needs to see an optometrist," Madison replied studying her nails.

"_She's gloming everyone." _

"Look I don't think—"

"_She's lying, do you know who her parents are?"_

"Cam you are a paranoid freak did you know that?"

"_Oh yeah. And you don't do you and it's killing you now isn't it?"_

"I don't have to answer that."

"_I know it's killing you now Madison, you like to be the one with all of the information."_

"Cameron I will slowly torture you one of these days, for this."

"_Get back to me when you get the answer"_ Madison's phone went dead and she fumed in silence. That boy always managed to get the best of her curiosity. Drat, she would just have to get the information out of Ara. But here was the real question Madison thought why glom unless there's a reason, like who else has green eyes in this world? The wheels began to turn in Madison's mind, would a Blue Blood really abandon his twin and if so could he have a love child?

Thinking of Ara, where was that girl, opps Madison almost forgot the secret entrance to the joint. She flipped her cell phone open and dialed Ara's number.

* * *

Ara wandered into the hotdog joint looking around curiously at all of the tables. Her dreams of sweats pants and TiVo had been dashed when Madison had called her phone insisting that she meet her at this place. This did not seem like the place where Madison Attwater would hang out.

"Umm—" Ara said looking to find the nearest waiter when her phone buzzed.

"Sorry," came Madison's voice, "I forgot to tell you go to the phone booth in the back and I'll buzz you in." The phone went dead leaving Ara more confused than ever. What the heck was this girl on? Ara made her way to the back of the shop where she saw a phone booth. The back popped open and Madison was grinning at her holding a cocktail.

"Party's this way." Madison led her through the tables to one that stood alone in a corner. "I ordered you a drink by the way, hope you don't mind I wasn't sure what you liked." Waiting on the table was the same brightly colored cocktail that Madison had in her hand.

"Anyway thanks for coming Sasha completely bagged on me."

"Not a problem," Ara replied dropping onto the chair. She took a taste of the drink, and hid her disgust she rarely drank the cocktail du jour preferring old favorites to new inventions. Gently she replaced the glass on the table and looked at Madison, what did girls like Madison talk about on a regular basis? At lunch there seemed to be a never ending stream of babble erupting from the girl's mouth now she sat and gently sipped her drink.

"Can I ask you a question?" Madison asked, she looked at Ara in a way that Ara was not sure she liked. Madison set her half finished drink on the table cocked her head at Ara waiting for the answer before she continued.

"Um..okay?" Ara replied toying with her drink.

"Are you going to the Black Tie Affair this Friday?"

"Hmm, oh probably, I guess my mom gets invited to those things all the time."

"You should totally come, it's going to be amazing. Plus boys in suits what is not to love?"

"Yeah except I already have a boyfriend."

"No my dear you have a snack, there's a difference between what you have and what let's say your parents have."

"My dad's a Red Blood."

"Really?" Ara was really missing the mark today, first with Cam and now with Madison why didn't she just plaster a sign in Times Square that told the world she had no clue who her father was, though truth be told ideas were starting to form in her mind.

"Yeah." Well it was too late to stop this line of questioning now.

"No way," Madison said finishing her drink. She set the empty martini glass on the table and stared at her friend like she was a pair of Prada shoes on sale for pennies.

"Way."

"Like your real dad, like the gamete supplier?"

"Well no not in that sense."

"Okay for a second you had me worried, cause girl from what I've heard you got power and no offense but that's gotta come from somewhere and typically you know Blue Bloods, AI and all it's just usually powerful people pick powerful angels. So who is he?"

"He who?"

"You're father biologically speaking of course."

"I dunno." Ara shrugged running her finger over the rim of the glass. This was definitely not the way she envisioned this meeting going. Madison was cool, she was what everyone wanted in the pretty popular girl, and plus Ara was ninety nine percent sure that behind that dumb girl façade hid the brain of a master genius.

"You don't KNOW!" Madison exploded, "Oh my god you never wanted to know who your mother you knowed with to have you?"

"It was never important to me. I always had a Dad."

"Okay I am so going to help you figure this out."

"I don't want to know, Madison. I am happy living without that knowledge."

"Why?"

"Because what if I found him and he already has a family and I turned out to be the kid he did not want and my mom turns out to be the women he didn't love?"

"What if he does?"

"Obviously he didn't," her words carried the subtle message that this line of discussion was over. End of story.

"Ara—"

"Don't it is fine just drop it, okay?"

"I just thought—" Madison started again trying to apologize for her lack of tact.

"Madison just drop it and let's change the subject."

"Have you ever considered modeling?"

"Well no not really I did some stuff in London but nothing permanent just something to do after school."

"Cool, you should I do some work on the side, but you could totally work, I mean you're mother and Bliss are like tight right?"

"Uh sure I guess." Ara shrugged, Bliss was a curios subject. She had met the women a few times but rarely said more than a few words to her. She knew Bliss was a member of the Committee like her mother and that she started her own modeling agency after her own career had been such a success.

"Well you totally should consider it," Madison motioned to the waitress to bring her the bill with a quick wave of her hand. "You would be infinitely better than most to work with." The waitress brought the tab which Madison quickly put on her credit card. "Can I ask another question and please if I am being too nosey just tell me I have a nose for gossip and details."

"Shoot," Ara said smiling.

"Are you considering dumping Matt? Cause if you are I suggest doing it before Friday lot's of cute boys at said party."

"I dunno do you think I should?"

"Girl you are speaking to the woman who changes familiars more times than I change shoes."

"Maybe I should you know he's not really my type."

"So you don't like athletic boys?"

"I don't think I have a 'type'"

"Oh come on everyone has a 'type'"

"You are truly impossible."

"I know that's why people love me," Madison finished as the pair made their way out of the hangout. Ara caught a cab back up town to her parent's house while Madison dialed up one of her familiars. That girl really was impossible, Ara laughed to herself and turned around to see Madison having a conversation on her cell phone. Ara turned around and directed the cab home.

* * *

Dylan decided not to go into the posh looking bar. It would attract too much attention and that was something that he could not afford when working undercover. So he waited instead in the upscale hot dog restaurant, ordering the latest it thing on the menu, knowing fully that he had no intention of eating it. It was just good manners.

When Dylan disappeared the hardest thing had been to keep his vampiric tendencies quiet. Sure people sometimes wondered at his odd habits of changing girl friends like he changed jeans or why he could move uncontrollably fast, but all in all he had somehow managed to blend in. To this day it was still something that surprised him; that the Blue Blood community which was prevalent in California as it was in New York never even thought he could be Dylan Ward.

The first time he took a case for a fellow Blue Blood he went to the meeting sweating bullets and walked out as cool as a cucumber, they had no idea. It must be Blue Blood Mentality, that if they believed you dead they did not see what was right in front of them. That was, after all, the whole reason they had never seen the Silver Blood attack coming. It was typical behavior to burry your head in the sand when it came to Silver Bloods.

Last Friday had been his first meeting with Schuyler. The meeting had taken place in her office which was a hub of busy working bees. So many people flitted in and out that Dylan barely had time to have the meeting with her. When he'd asked about why she wanted her daughter tailed it was a simple answer: I can't protect her anymore.

Well mother's had to learn sometime that they could not cover a city in bubble wrap to save their child from the cruel world that they inhabited. So he'd taken to following the girl, the days gave him plenty of free time all she did was go to school; she didn't seem like the type to cut class often. But her evenings were spent all over the city, the social butterfly that she was had her going from one club to another with her new set of friends.

His food arrived just as Madison and Ara exited the bar. Well it wasn't like he was going to eat that anyway. Dropping a few bills on the table Dylan followed the pair out of the restaurant.

* * *

Cam paced his bed room waiting for Madison to burst through the door with news that he wanted to know. Ara had to know who her real parents were. If she could glom everyone, then her parents had to have some kind of power right? Or she would be a really prominent angel, but to glom the Committee even on such a little thing would take power like his parents. And no one seemed to know who she was, angelically speaking.

Madison blew into his room, her Channel bag swinging from her arm and summer aviators still in place but even through the shades he could tell she was glaring at him. Cam cracked a smile, Madison's chilly demeanor could mean only one thing she had answers.

"Why Maddie, so good for you to stop by," he said making a grand gesture with his hand.

"Call me that one more time Cameron and I'll show you a new meaning of pain," she said plucking off her sun glasses.

"That coming from the angel of pleasing really Madison I thought your knowledge _lay_ elsewhere."

"You wanna repeat that?" she asked glaring at him, Cam backed away from his friend holding his hands up in defeat, really he could toy with Madison but clearly he had over stepped his boundaries. You never wanted to cross a girl who wore four inch heels on a regular basis. "Why do I put up with you?"

"Because I am just too hard to quit I'm like a drug really."

"Uh-huh, I see, well then." She tossed her purse on the chair. "I think we need to set some ground rules and I need to know what you know before I share my info with you." She took a seat in his chair, propping her elbows on the arms and looking a lot like a God Father.

"Like?" he asked skeptically raising one eyebrow.

"Like why do you want to know this?" she asked cocking her head to one side.

"Why wouldn't I?" Cam replied relaxing on his bed. Of all the questions she could have asked this was by far the easiest one to answer.

"Cause no one else is asking these questions, just you. Are you at all interested in Ara or are you just going to toy with her?"

"Madison—"

"Cause I wanna know right now, I may be able to with stand your unending charm for more than one lifetime Orias, but I won't have you picking with other angels' feelings. You are not going to pick her up and toss her aside like the others." Madison stared questioningly at Cam.

Yes, they were never meant to be lovers but that didn't mean a thing. Both of them were wondering angels, that is they were angels without Twins. Madison as her angelic title suggested simply never took a twin it was just not like her she was one of only a handful. Cam on the other hand at some point had one; just no one knew who that was. Through the years they had been friends and a couple on more than one occasion, but Madison had put that to an end in their last life, because Cam had this undending need to toy with people and their emotions.

"You are very territorial."

"Just looking out for both of my friends. I like to keep them occasionally."

"You consider her a friend?"

"Yes, now why are you interested?"

"Have you ever just felt that something was missing like from everything?"

"Cam it's called we're not twenty-one and we're missing most of our memories."

"No, I mean like something was just not there?"

"No I haven't."

"She fills that void, it's like with her everything makes sense. Like it starts to make sense."

"She doesn't know anything Cam."

"What?"

"Cam she doesn't want to know about her past, about who her parents are and I can't blame her for not wanting to know."

"You're volunteering this?"

"Surprisingly yes, why? Who knows. I guess I am going soft, but I care about her. So you mess with her feelings and I will mess with your face."

"So you'll help me?"

"Cam I think I already agreed to take you on, or do you need a demonstration of you being like broccoli?"

"No, so what's the plan?"

"Well Matt's a dud, yeah I know tragic." She rolled her eyes and Cam's happy expression, "But here's the thing I think you need to do two things, one Black Tie Affair on Friday don't go and two, I think you need to get back into modeling."

"And I am not going to the Black Tie event because?"

"Well you said she was all into you then not at all? Well if you're not there then I can judge if your assessment was correct."

"And the modeling you know I haven't done that since my mother let me out of it at age six?"

"Well I have this idea you'll just have to stick around to find that one out," She smiled mischievously and grabbed her bag and sauntered out of the room. Oh sometimes life was just too perfect.

* * *

Like-Vines-We-Intertwine: Thanks for the review and I am glad you're enjoying the tale. Hopefully you're still interested.

lalalucy: Sorry I had too, my finals and projects were killing me. I hope this gave you some idea of where Jack and Ara are "going" all thanks to Maddie.

Dark Melody: sorry? is it a good thing or bad thing? But I hope this answers somethings and puts your mind back together.

SilverBullet: Heart of Darkness was my FAVORITE book from English Comp and Lit, I am looking forward to going home because that is where my copy is. Could it be? hmmm....how verey observent you are...... I know I am evil plus I loose valuable marketing tips but that's the way the story goes I guess. Thanks for the review hope you liked it.

Jenny2779: your review made me smile for days, thanks for the compliment and I hope you enjoy the latest instalment.

Josie: Madison angel question answered I think...Anyway thanks for the review and I hope you loved it.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Discliamer: All rights and privleges are to Melissa de la Cruz.**

**A/N: Alright so here we go again, first of all thanks to all of you who reviewed/added me to your favs/alerts lists it's much appreciated. Now that I am done for the semester I can hopefully finish this story so yeah it should be amazing. Anyway hope you enjoy and I hope you review...yes you!**

**OH one more thing, I am not currently in possession of my copy of Revelations so I don't know Lawrence's conduits name so I made one up, couldn't find it online and I don't think you all want to wait a month for me to get my copy back and publish this chapter.**

* * *

Schuyler unlocked the door and dropped her bag in the entrance way. She wandered down the hallway pausing outside of Oliver's door, the only thing she heard was the repeated clack of the computer keys. Smiling to herself Schuyler considered opening the door, but she didn't have the heart. When Jack had stopped her to tell her about what happened at the meeting after she left made her heart soar.

Then she remembered Charles Forces' words _Do you care about anyone but yourself._ She had thrown the accusation right back in his face but now those words were sinking in. Did she care about anyone? Yes she cared about her daughter and Oliver, but the nagging part was that once Jack had even shown the slightest interest in seeing her, she had forgotten all about Oliver. That was killing her slowly but surely it was murdering her.

She moved on down the hall to her room. Tossing her jacked on the bed Schuyler searched her closet for something comfortable. She came up with an old pair of sweats and tee shirt that Oliver had discarded ages ago.

Curling up on the bed Schuyler looked at the pictures that lined her dresser. Their shiny silver frames that held so many memories. There was one picture taken when Ara was still young, she could not have been more than three or four, she was seated on Oliver's lap looking up at him with such love. There were several other pictures of Ara, her life had been chronicled in film. Then there were the photos from her wedding.

"Hey," Oliver said from the doorway. "I thought I heard you come in."

"Hey."

"Ara still out with Matt?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"What?"

"I have never seen you look so unhappy since well I can't remember the last time. So spill." He sat down next to her, leaning back on the pillows and she curled up next to him resting her head on his chest.

"I—I had a problem at the meeting today," it started from there and Schuyler spilled what happened next at least as far as Oliver needed to know.

"Whoa, so Mimi hasn't changed a bit good to know some things are still reliable."

"I guess I didn't expect feeling so betrayed by Lawrence."

"From the sounds of it he did something about it."

"Yeah after Jack stood up to him."

"Well I guess he may have some paternal instincts." Oliver earned a slap on the chest from Schuyler. "Ow what happened to honor and love and obey? Hmm?"

"I only promised love none of that other stuff."

"Okay alright, I'm sorry the Jack comment was not warranted. But you have to admit—"

"Oliver one more word and I will do more than smack you."

"Alright I'm done, so I assume because there is a Silver Blood out there that you and the afore mentioned person are going out hunting?"

Schuyler should have known that he would figure it out, Oliver was not stupid. He would be able to put two and two together to get four. The problem was how did you tell someone you loved that you might love someone else too?

"You're not angry are you?"

"You're keeping the people safe Sky how could I be angry with you?"

"Because I'll be spending the night with Jack."

"But I've spent the last sixteen years with you nights and all."

"I still feel like I'm doing something wrong."

"Are you?"

"I—I---Oliver I can't do this okay? I went to see my mother today, and that's where I saw Jack but it was after I had a run in with his father. Charles offered me FNN if I would leave, because—be—'

"Because your presence here is affecting his son," Oliver finished for her. She nodded waiting for him to ask the next question that was sure to come. "And is his presence affecting you?"

"When I'm near him all I can think about is all of the mem..I just---"

"You think of all of the good times and the bad times just fade to the back?" Schuyler nodded those memories she had buried in her mind and in her heart. "Well he broke your heart once and I was there to pick up the pieces before and I'll be there to do it again." That's what Schuyler was afraid of, having her heart broken again, she had trusted the fragile thing to Jack once before and it was shattered into a million tiny pieces.

"I don't think I can do this."

"Then why didn't you take Charles's offer?"

"Because I am not one to be bought off, and even though I know Jack is bad for me I feel drawn to him. It's like I'm on drugs and even though I know he is bad for me I keep going back for me because I'm hooked. I need more."

Oliver wrapped his arms around her, "I know Sky I know."

* * *

Ara wondered into the apartment and caught the wonderful smell of pasta. The most amazing thing about her _condition_ was that food lost none of its appeal or taste. In the kitchen her parents were busy making dinner a custom that Ara was sure was not shared by many other Blue Blood parents. For her it had been a normal part of growing up. Her mother and even her father made plenty of money and sure they had a cook sometimes and Ara had grown up with a nanny but her parents always made time for them to be a family.

The kitchen was large and airy, painted a pale golden color with deep blue patterned tiles. Stainless Steel appliances gleamed against the cabinets. Her parents were gathering all of the usual requirements for dinner and placed them on the large island that served as a pseudo table in the middle of the room. They had set out cream ceramic bowls that had been stressed to look like aged pottery, and dinner was just about to be served.

"Well look who finally decided to return," her father said laughingly dumping noodles in a ceramic bowl.

"How was Matt?" her mother asked off handedly adding a bowl of fresh parmesan and a basket of bread to the table.

"Fine sleeping like an angel when I left. " Ara plucked a piece of bread from the basket and perched on a stool pulling it to pieces, "Mom did you mean what you said about me attending meetings?"

"Yes I did you won't go to the next one and but I think you only need to miss one."

"Someone wanna clue me in?"

"Too much drama," Ara said finishing her pre dinner snack. "Oh Mom did you get an invitation to the Black Tie Affair this Friday?"

"Yes I did why?"

"I was thinking about going. Madison said something about it."

"I was going to go and you are more than welcome to come too."

"What about me?" Oliver chimed in.

"As are you," Schuyler replied giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "But be warned it may require you to dress up."

"I do clean up well." Oliver beamed and the women in his life exchanged looks.

"What?"

"Nothing," they intoned together.

Dinner was like any other event for them. It was filled with laughter, chatter about school and work, mostly Oliver's as business made both father and daughter drowsy. They were clearing dishes away when there came a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Ara offered pushing herself up from the table. She walked out of the kitchen and pulled the door open. "Hey Mr. Fr-Caron."

"No slips Ara, can't blow my cover," the older man joked with her. Ara smiled and pulled the door open to let him in.

"Here to see my Mom?"

"As a matter of fact."

"Jack," her mother said coming out of the kitchen. "I'll be ready in a minute."

Ara left the door open so that Jack could come in and she wondered back over to her bag and pulled out the diary. She heard the faint click as Jack closed the door, she turned around book it hand, time to see what Abbadon remembered about the fall.

"Oh I thought I would bring you something," Jack said producing a book from behind his back.

"I have plenty of books already."

"This is an only one of its kind."

"What is it?"

"Well you'll have to see for yourself, from my private collection a second diary by Andreas. The pictures are even better in this one." Ara snatched the book tossing the other one aside. There was something familiar about the feel of the leather in her hands. She flipped open the first page to see a full drawing like those in the other book. In fact the first several pages were just drawings. That was why this felt familiar; she drew these pictures so long ago. Studying one of them she could just make out the E signed in the corner.

"Do you remember the battle?" She asked curiously looking at the picture she had drawn many moons ago. It might have been a clever thought to draw the angel's face in a slight profile, one could barely make out the features.

"Mostly I just try to forget it," Jack replied, "those were dark days; I've paid the price for past sins."

"Do you ever wonder about this picture?" She held up the book for Jack to see, it was one like the one in the Diary she had. An angel guarding someone, but it was different in this picture the angle was not looking at the attacker his attention was focused on what—or really whom he was protecting.

"I think it was an angel doing something good."

"Who, if you had to take a guess?"

"Probably one who is in heaven and came only to help turn back the faithless."

"Really?" Ara cocked her head and looked at the picture. She knew who it was, she had drawn the picture from a memory it was the first time Abbadon's quarry had made sense. He was one of the few who knew her secret, as to why he forgot it Ara did not know. But here was the girl he'd been willing to throw it all away for.

"Do you have a theory?" He asked taking the book so he could examine it closer.

"Don't you?" She replied simply.

"I told you mine."

"But there's more don't you think beyond that."

"Is this another one of your riddles?"

"Not a riddle just trying to see if you remember."

"Remember what?"

"What the dark whispered to you." She smiled at the confused look on Jack's face, well that solved one thing. Abbadon decided to forget more than her secret.

"Jack," her father said entering the room.

"Oliver," Jack replied rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, Ara looked from her father to Mr. Caron was something going on that she should know about? She knew a lot but this silent hostility was something she had not expected. Her phone buzzed in her hand and she flipped it open.

NO MORE PUSHING was all it said. Yeah, yeah Ara thought silently. If she did not keep pushing this man he was going to go nowhere

"Alright," Schuyler said coming down the hall. "I'll be back late," she said to Oliver giving him a quick kiss, "don't forget to do your homework and I'll see you in the morning." She dropped a kiss on her daughter's forehead, slid into a long black jacket and followed Jack out of her house.

* * *

The streets of New York were as busy in the dark as they were in the light. Schuyler walked down the street next to Jack they had just left her house and it had been more awkward for her than Jack could ever realize. It was great that Ara was able to have a conversation with him but he should not mean a thing to her daughter.

"I did not want to tell you in there," Jack started, "but I received a call from Lawrence on the way over."

"What did he want?"

"There's been a murder, consumption complete and total consumption."

"Who?"

"Sasha Rockefeller, she was found by a maid at the Plaza."

"God, it's really starting all over again," Schuyler said in disbelief. She had hoped that this would not start again, that they could stop it before it claimed another life. Maybe Charles was right, maybe Sasha's death was her fault.

"Yes it is; I thought it ended when we captured Leviathan."

"We all hoped it would and it seemed to until now," Schuyler agreed.

They started at the Plaza, looking at the room; there was nothing there, just a room with only a slight sign of struggle. Schuyler picked up a card from the table and shoved it in her pocket before Jack could look at it. Blue Bloods on the West Coast may not recognize Dylan Ward but if Jack saw the card he would want to investigate and then Dylan would be found out.

Sasha's body had yet to be removed from the room; she was positioned in a chair with her upper arms and legs duct taped to the chair. Her eyes frozen in fear and the large puncture wounds on both wrists, and as with any good Silver Blood killing there was no blood to be found anywhere.

"She never had a chance," Jack said. He knew Sasha vaguely, he knew that Cam had once told him about how she was a horrible fighter.

"Yes, it's all very sad," Dr. Pat commented. She was there to take the body away. "There are less than four hundred in the club now."

"There have not been a full four hundred in a long time," Jack replied quietly.

"All the same, oh Schuyler, I haven't seen your daughter, I heard about the transfusion but I am sure she needs to come in for a facial."

"I'll have my assistant make an appointment."

"Good," the older woman said shortly. "I'll be looking forward to her visit." Dr. Pat directed the two orderlies to take the body away back to her private offices. She eyed Schuyler before leaving, and Schuyler silently fumed. The old bat of a doctor knew her secret, unfortunately. It had been essential to tell her when Schuyler had found out that she was in fact pregnant.

"Where to now?" She asked Jack, as they trudged down the halls of the Plaza. Schuyler had no idea where they were going to start hunting a Silver Blood.

"I think it might just be best to wonder the streets." Jack said pushing the elevator button.

"Sure that sounds like a plan. A Silver Blood is just going to attack us: two well, trained well armed, fully fledged Blue Bloods."

"I just said it was a plan not that it was good."

Schuyler rolled her eyes at Jack as they made their way across the lobby of the hotel.

"Schuyler we really must stop meeting in lobbies," Bliss cried when she spotted her friend.

"Bliss, what are you doing here?"

"I have a dinner with a client." She smiled showing her very white teeth. "He insists on meeting the model before the shoot, so I thought we'd all meet for dinner. What are you two up to?" She asked eyeing Schuyler, who knew how this must look to her friend. _ Yes why not just pick up where you left off, remember he doesn't want you, _Bliss whispered to the corners of Schuyler's mind.

_It's not like that Bliss, not now and never again._

_Alright_ Bliss flashed them one more smile and then made her exit stage right toward the restaurant.

"I suppose we're going to get that a lot huh?" Jack said off handedly as they exited the hotel.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know half the Clave knows and the other half are too nice to say anything."

"It was a long time ago Jack, we were young and foolish."

"I guess we were. But what are we now?"

"Older and wiser."

It was growing late, they had walked all over the city looking for anything that could even be considered remotely suspicious, but in New York almost anything could look dubious. They were walking back up toward the Upper East Side when Jack saw something. It was only a flash but he was sure that it was something. Without a second thought he took off after it. Schuyler who had no idea what Jack was chasing started off after him. Following Jack as he dodged between cars and people running after someone who like them had the power to velox, Schuyler tried to see who exactly they were chasing. Rounding a corner into an empty street she was able to see the dark shape, she ran after Jack who had only a few seconds of a head start but it was enough.

They chased the figure up and down vacant streets and each time that they seemed to get close to it he turned down another street and managed to get a few feet in front of them. They rounded one final corner and Schuyler reached into her jacket and threw a dagger at the figure it hit it in the leg and he went down.

"Nice shot," Jack said as they slowed down, Schuyler shrugged anything to stop this ridiculous chase. The figure was lying on the ground for a few seconds before he was up again. The dagger removed from his leg and he was hobbling toward the end of the block. "Not so fast," Jack said grabbing the man. The figure turned around, grabbing Jack's arm and twisted it behind his back.

Schuyler was there and pulled him off Jack throwing the boy to the ground and holding him in place with her foot. For effect she drew her mother's sword and held it next to his neck. "I suggest you not move if you want to see tomorrow."

"I don't listen to you."

"For now you do." Jack regained his composure and came to stand by Schuyler.

"Nice job."

"Don't mention it." She shrugged and Jack leaned down and grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt. Schuyler caught a glance of the boy he was younger, with wild green eyes with large dark circles under them. His dark blond hair was unkempt and hung limply in his face, and yet in his disheveled appearance he looked familiar.

"Come on you," Jack said hauling him back up the street.

"Jack where are we going to take him?"

"I don't know but we need to get him out of here."

"Let me call my grandfather."

"Schuyler—"

"Jack look at the neighborhood we're close enough we could take the Silver Blood there and hold him until we can find other arrangements."

"Fine."

* * *

Bliss walked into her lavish town house and dropped her clutch on one of the small antique tables as she stripped off her heels. Meetings like this took forever, but with Irina's hair color change it was a necessity considering the designer had booked her specifically for her short cap of black hair. Not for flowing red locks. But a few persuasive looks and the designer was now head over heels in love with Irina's new face.

Bliss grimaced to herself; the evening had been too long, especially when Irina informed her before dinner that the young Blue Blood was whispering the most interesting things to her about Schuyler's daughter. Before Irina could spill the designer had shown up and then at the end he had insisted that Irina come back to his studio so that he could begin to retool his collection with his new muse.

In her bed room she looked in the large mirror that hung over her dresser she waited as she always did for her "real" father to appear.

"Well," the man said appearing as he always did in a pristine white suite. "I will say there are interesting developments going on."

"How so?" Bliss asked bracing herself on the dresser.

"One of your models was caught."

"Oh well no big loss."

"They will question him dear."

"I will take care of it," she snapped. "It will not affect the plan."

"You still refuse to listen to me on the matter of the twins."

"They will not switch I know that."

"You just need the proper leverage," Lucifer replied straightening his tie.

"I don't think that exists."

"How do you think I managed it the first time? It's all a matter of leverage."

* * *

Schuyler knocked on the door of her Grandfather's house, and his conduit answered the door.

"Miss Schuyler we were not expecting you."

"I know it's late Williams, but I need to see my Grandfather and perhaps get some restraints," she said hearing Jack's struggle behind her.

"Come right in Schuyler," her grandfather said appearing by the door. "Williams fetch the manacles from my study and call Arden we need a warden over here immediately and get me the London office I need to make amends with Kingsley." Schuyler grimaced at the Venorator's name. She knew him from her youth of course and she had only gotten to know him more during her sojourn abroad, like her Kingsley had a falling out with the New York branch of the committee. Schuyler did not know the full details it happened after she left New York, but Kingsley and her grandfather had been on icy terms ever since.

He nodded and departed allowing Lawrence to take Jack and Schuyler into the main room. Lawrence pulled out a chair and Jack jammed the boy down into it holding him them with his sword pressed to his neck. The boy fidgeted then fell still.

"What happened?"

"We found him chased him down and well the rest is history."

"Well," Lawrence said, "I don't know of any boy missing or changed but it does not mean it has not happened as it obviously has."

Williams returned with the restraints and the telephone. Schuyler and Jack fastened the manacles while Lawrence talked hurriedly on the phone.

"Yes Kingsley we have a Silver Blood, we are in need of your team yes I realize. Kingsley—"

"Give me the phone," Schuyler said holding out her hand. Lawrence handed her the phone and Schuyler put it up to her ear. "Hello Kingsley yes I know long time no talk save it, you'll be on the next flight out or I'll speak with the committee personally. There will be a ticket waiting for you, see you in a few hours." She clicked off the phone and handed it back to Lawrence. "He's coming."

"Thank-you Schuyler our relations with Kingsley and his team have been strained at best."

"I know I heard about it while I was in London. Luckily he owes me a favor or two."

Williams showed in Arden the Chief Warden who was there to take care of the Silver Blood with his team of experts. Who had all the knowledge of how to hold a Silver Blood but were clueless when it came to chasing them down. He nodded his appreciation to both Jack and Sky and took the boy out of the room.

Schuyler could not help but feel bad for the boy, corruption was not his fault and he was so young he looked like he might be Ara's age maybe a few years older but still a child.

"I should be getting home," she sighed looking at the time. she had a full day tomorrow and while sleep was not important it made her feel less crabby.

"I'll walk you home," Jack offered.

"You don't have to," she countered but he held up a hand.

"It's the least I can do."

"Alright," Schuyler consented before they got into a complete argument.

He walked her back up town to her apartment in silence but unlike other silent moments in the evening this was a comfortable silence there was something about hunting that erased all of the tension. They reached her front door in seconds it seemed instead of minutes and then Jack did something he did not mean to do. Like so many other times when he was with Schuyler something else took over.

He leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

Darkmelody: I love potato soup so delicious and I heart plot too, I hope you enjoyed the latest chappie.

Like-Vines-We-Intertwine: yes I know it is a delicate balancing act between Ara's line and Sky's but this chapter was pretty much laden with the originals. Thanks.

xo-tink-xo: it's reviews like that that make me want to write more. thanks for the reviews and yes everything turned out for the best.

The Silver Bullter:Something big...I think I would qualify Jack kissing Sky as something big, score one for your intuition. I love Madison she's just so Mimi without the overt bitchy-ness.

babylopez2008: Thanks for the sweet review, alright I'll give this to you because otherwise you'll be confused for the next chapters, it's not Oliver, not Oliver.

Josie: I'm glad it gave you smiles, it gave me lots of smiles too. yes well I don't have my copy of BB with me and the Blue of Blood website had it spelled the "ph" way so I dunno.

jcaligirlw: no offense taken really...none. I know the next chapter has some nice romantic tension and obviously with Jack's little escapade at the end there's bound to be some more forbidden love business going on. Thanks for the review.

cutiekarina14: so sorry this has taken me forever to respond to, thanks for the pm I did get it and thanks for taking the time to write me when it did not let you review, it was really appreciated. I hope if you are still reading you are still enjoying it! Cheers ~Eb


	12. Chapter 12

**Diaclaimer: all belongs to the fabulous Melissa de la Cruz**

**A/N I hope you all had fabulous holidays! Here is my Christmas gift to you all. This chpater has many of the answers you all have pleaded with me for. If you would like to reciprocate the sentiment I suggest a review, they make me smile.**

* * *

_Schuyler sat on the floor of her apartment. She was in the kitchen leaning against the cabinets trying to summon the strength to get up off the ground. The table was still set; the candles she had lit earlier in the evening sputtered and finally gave out leaving the room to be light the faint glow of the moon. The food was either cold or burned by now. She curled up leaning her head against her knees, this couldn't be happening she thought to herself. It was all for nothing, tonight was the kicker, she thought it was going to be everything she'd ever dreamed of. Maybe she should have known he would never….but certainly he wouldn't have done this. She could have lived for eternity in the shadows as long as he was there. No she was not going to think about it._

_Wounds of love were not visible but they hurt like hell. She cried and not the pretty tears that you always saw Lifetime Movie Stars cry when they got their heartbroken. She was anything but beautiful, large sobs wracked her chest; tears had left dark rivers of mascara and eyeliner on her face, what was untouched by makeup was red and splotchy. Her hands were scored by the china bowl she had tossed in the sink after he'd left. _

_She never thought it could happen now, now after six years of carrying on this whatever you wanted to call it, now he decided that they should stop. That he…he didn't love her. That she was something to occupy his time. That she was nothing to him. _

_Schuyler did not know what hurt more that he had lied to her or that she believed the lie. And what's worse she was going to tell him tonight. But telling him anything now was out of the question, doing anything was out of the question now. It was all done she was going to a mother and there was nothing to stop it._

_When she felt the coldness of the ground seep into her bones she picked herself up; ran a hand across her face smearing whatever make-up was left. It was time to start rebuilding her life. Dwelling on what had been would get her nowhere. She had to live for something or she would wind up like her mother. If there was one thing that she had vowed never to do it was to end up like Gabrielle sleeping for eternity._

_The boxes she had bought to move her stuff back to New York would be useful to take her mind off of everything. Mindlessly she dumped books into an empty carton. She pulled them from her bookshelf, six years worth of reading material that she and Jack had shared. She boxed them up and sealed the container. She would donate them, because the thought of unpacking the box made her gag. Only when she started to stack her text books up did she realize that she forgot one. It was his last book, they had run out of classics to share long ago, this book was a book of constellations. She flipped the book open to the marked page and stared at the inscription. It was a picture of a small constellation._

"_Ara," she read, "a small group of stars representing an altar." She shook her head and tossed the book into a corner. She glared at his hand written note it was clichéd but still he had taken the time to write it:_

_Like the stars that I can't see in the day, I know you're there._

_~J_

_By six in the morning her small apartment was neatly packed into several boxes, she had secured a new job, and managed to scrub her face clean to show up for graduation. It was how she handled a crisis there was pain, then grief, and then you had to pick up and carry on there was life to live. One could not simply huddle in the dark forever. As much as it hurt she had to keep going through the motions. Maybe it was too much to ask for living, maybe she should just settle for the motions of life._

* * *

Schuyler was not expecting this turn of events. In the early years after he left, she had hoped that he might come back. That he would confess that it was all a lie, that he loved her, cared about her, that he wanted her and only her. But after years of no contact she had realized the truth and while Jack brought to life many sweet memories, there were plenty that still cut through her like an angelic blade.

She felt the cool press of Jack's lips against her's and she relished the feeling. In fact she pushed for more, it was a need that she had buried and that she wanted more than anything to have this one time stand go on into infinity. He wrapped his arms around her pulling Schuyler close to him so that they fit together like complimentary puzzle pieces.

It was the nagging sensation of betrayal that made her pull away. The memories that she had buried for so many years surfaced making her face the pangs of betrayal and regret. "Jack-" she started but couldn't finish there were no words for what exactly she was feeling. Her eyes prickled with silent tears that she forced down, she would not break down in front of him, not now. Not ever.

"Sorry," Jack started dropping his hands from her waist. "It was wrong."

"In one word yes." She fumbled with her key before Jack took it and jammed it into the lock for her. Anything to get her out of his presence.

"Here," he offered stepping out of her way so that she could get in.

"Thanks." She twisted the handle and shoved the door open.

"Schuyler—" She turned around at the sound of her name and waited for him to continue. "Are you free—"

"Why?" She asked completely shocked by his request, "Why now, Jack, you play with people's emotions you chose, you chose and you don't get to choose again because I am not a toy and I will not be played by you again."

"I need to see you again. Sky-"

"Jack I told you once before I will only stay for love and you lied to me. You mess with me every time and I am tired of it." Jack remained silent and ran a hand or the back of his neck. Schuyler nodded and went in closing the door behind her.

Schuyler stripped off her jacket and threw it on the floor, she walked down the hall to her room and watched her daughter sleep. Ara did not ever need to know about Jack. He would not mess with her daughter's feelings the way he messed with hers. Now she was just angry, Schuyler walked back down the hall to the kitchen. How dare he even go there, after…after everything he had said to her. Now, now he wanted to pick up the pieces, well she was not going to fall in place with Jack Force's master plan.

She pulled out her phone and dialed a number. "Where are we?" She asked her assistant. "When that market opens at eight I want you to buy every piece of FNN stock you can find." She closed the phone, now she could sleep knowing that tomorrow she would be one more step closer to being hers.

* * *

Ara was sitting through Chemistry listening to the professor ramble on about PV=nRT, she jotted down a few notes but mostly she just stared off into space. The school was reeling in the aftermath of Sasha's death; it was supposed to be privileged information so of course everyone knew. While many mourned publically for the girl they cried silently for the gossip she provided. The river of knowledge that was Sasha Rockefeller dried up. Many of the students had decked themselves out in the latest black mini dress and modest three inch heels to show how they cared about their friend. It was hitting everyone hard Red and Blue Bloods alike woke up to the fact that Sasha was gone forever.

_So boring right?_ Madison asked whispering to her mind. Ara cast a glance sideways where Madison was sitting ankles crossed looking resplendent in a black off the shoulder sweater and dark wash jeans. Her strawberry blond hair had been pulled over one shoulder fastened with a silver clip in a side ponytail. Yes if anyone could pull off a chic mourning ensemble in was Madison.

_Yeah._

_I was thinking of going shopping after school._

_For boys or clothing?_

_Why choose?_

_Good point. _Ara replied and copied down the answer to the problem on the board. She hated school subjects, mostly because unlike her fellow Blue Bloods who knew everything from centuries of living, she knew almost nothing—in Red Blood terms anyway. In terms of Blue Blood knowledge she could rival the chief warden, but that was not going to help her pass chemistry.

_You wanna come with? We could find adorable cocktail dresses for Friday._

_Can't I have an appointment to meet with Dr. Pat._

_Blow it off; I'll give you some of my face stuff, please besides those who matter think blue veins mean something. _

_Love to but can't, my mom would go crazy._

_I heard she was the one who took down that Silver Blood. _

That was the other bit of information that was floating around inner circles of Duchesne. There was in fact a confirmed Silver Blood and that her mother had been there when he or she had been taken in. Ara shrugged outwardly, her mother chose to keep Clave business to herself.

_Come on,_ Madison pleaded, _I need someone's opinion of how fabulous I look._

Ara rolled her eyes, oh typical Madison. _Again love to but can't, sorry._

"Ms. Attwater how would you go about solving this problem?"

"Partial Pressure," Madison replied without missing a beat.

"Very good," the teacher replied. Ara sighed she hated gas laws with a passion and unfortunately she was stuck learning them, the hard way.

* * *

After school, Ara took herself up town to the glittering offices of Dr. Pat. She took a seat in the waiting room her nerves beginning to get to her. Ara hated doctor's offices, but of all the offices in the entire world she detested Dr. Pat's. It was neither the facial nor the slight smell of antiseptic. It was a door. A door that would never be opened until….until the end. In her last life she had spent the last few hours of her life there alone. It had always been an option to have someone with her, but death was always something personal and private. A time when she could reflect on what she had accomplished in this life. A time for hope, hope that her penance was complete. To think that maybe this one time she would be good enough and all could be forgiven.

It was her job, because she was not like other Blue Bloods, she did not live as long as they did. In fact in all of her seven lives she had never even been presented to the Clave. That was why there was no record of her, anywhere because to them she did not exist. Behind that door was a machine that drained the body of blood. It sat there waiting for the time when her mission in this life would end so that she could end her cycle. But now was not the time to think of the end now was the time to think of why she was here.

She thought about her job in this cycle, though she was not sure which one she would deal with first. When he memories first started to surface, Ara had been sure that she was here to re-awaken Gabrielle or at least find out what went wrong. It was the same words the same ceremony she had performed on herself and Orias. Nothing unusual nothing changed, except Gabrielle was now in a coma. Ara was sure there was more to this quandary than just a refusal to take a familiar. But what she was not sure.

Then there was the strange subject of Abbadon. She had to admit the angel had the worst luck when it came to women. While many angels knew he had thought of breaking his bond after the fall, a select few knew that he was unhappy even in heaven. That was where she first met Abbadon, he had sought her out for information, but since the fall he seemed to forget it all.

Her mother also presented a problem that she usually dealt with. Maybe it was time to follow Madison's advice and find her real father, maybe that was the key to helping her mother find her true destiny? She supposed it was a start.

"Ara?" Ara started jumping at the sound of her name, the nurse called her name. Ara grabbed her bag and followed the woman back to the clean offices. She sat down in the pristine area waiting for Dr. Pat to enter the room.

"Like your mother you're a little thin."

"And you're a little grey ever heard of hair dye?"

The woman smiled and sat down at her desk, "I think we'll get along just fine. How are you?"

"Good just a little well I suppose you know."

"Yes, your mother did give me a call, but she said the transplant worked, I am happy to hear it."

"Well yeah I suppose."

"Do you need anything?"

"No not right now, is…is it ready?"

"I have the instruments sterilized every three days." This was how her life would be planned out. Dr. Pat had always known about Ara, while Blue Bloods were at a loss to explain who Ara was, the doctors knew. They knew because they were the ones who had to store the girl's blood. She was always so young when she died and her file recorded every life she had ever known.

"Good, thanks."

"When it happens please call me, I would be more than willing to be with you—"

"I prefer to do it alone."

"That's what my father said but I thought I would offer it to you one more time. But please call me so that I can come in prepared to deal with everything."

"How did you know to pull me for this cycle?"

"Hmm, oh well, your mother came in and was very upset, you see she was pregnant. Which may not seem like something to be upset about, but Blue Bloods usually do not conceive children. For two Blue Bloods to conceive it is almost impossible. The only two cases ever reported were you and your mother.

Our research would indicate that it is because in both cases there is a certain amount of red blood still involved. You see a Blue Blood and a Blue Blood cannot call a soul down from heaven to make a child, that's why AI is typically used because we simply put a new soul in-"

"Please spare me the graphic details."

"Sorry, well when your mother came in, we did some tests and it showed that there was in fact a baby but it was not living in the typical sense it is quite hard to explain. When I went to look for a possible candidate, your vial came up and I simply knew that you were meant to start a new cycle. Your soul bonded to the dying fetus and helped it grow."

"Why?"

"Souls my dear work in mysterious ways. An angel cannot call a soul from heaven to Earth, the child if you want to call it that was only living in the sense that it was growing organs a few more weeks and the pregnancy would have terminated itself."

"Do you know, who my—who was the guy was?"

Dr. Pat studied the file in front of her, should she tell the girl? Did she even have a right to know? "No, and if I did I would be sworn to keep that secret, doctor patient confidentiality."

"Oh," Ara said quietly she did not know what had caused her to come up with that question or even why she wanted to know. It had never bothered her before Madison brought it up the other day. "Well is that all?"

"I believe so yes."

"Good." Ara stood grabbed her bag and walked out of Dr. Pat's office eager to escape its confines. She rushed through the waiting room and down the stair without really thinking, when she reached the street she paused. Unable to breathe she leaned against the building grasping for air, it was not time yet, she told herself. Just keep thinking that, it's not my time.

"Are you ok," someone asked, Ara shook her head yes a few more deep breaths and she would be back to her normal self. She looked up pushing her hair aside to see Cam standing in the middle of the sidewalk. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his dark jeans and his platinum hair fell in face. "Cause truth be told, you look like hell."

"I'm fine Cam." The last thing she needed was to spend more time with _him_. She picked up her bag from the side walk where it had fallen while she had her mini breakdown and started to walk away.

"Too bad, under strict orders," Cam said cheerily falling into step with her.

"From whom?"

"Dr. Pat, she said I was to make sure that you got proper cheering up. So I was thinking—"

"Cam," Ara started, "I'll be fine I am going to go home and curl up on the couch."

"Well you can just as well do that at my place." Ara shot him a death look which he properly ignored. "I don't want the good doctor breathing down my neck about this, plus I have just the movie to make you laugh."

"Oh really?" she said skeptically.

"Yes."

"What?"

"You'll have to come to find out," he taunted.

"Hold on," she said digging in her purse for her phone, even as it beeped telling her she had a new text message she hit the power button. No more interruptions, at least for one afternoon, Lord, she was a masochist.

* * *

Mimi would have loved to spend her afternoon at Barney's or even getting her highlights redone, as she did every thirteenth day, anything but this. It was late afternoon and Mimi Force-Caron was on her way to see her worst enemy. Her father was too busy at the Dow Jones and Jack claimed fatigue, like she would even let him near _her_ …again. So it was up to Mimi to make amends or at least go behind enemy lines.

Her driver parked the car and she got out staring at the tall glass and steel structure that made up Clique Pointe's American offices. Her heels clicked across the polished marble floor she waited for the assistant to take her name and give her a security badge before she could even be handed the tiny card another assistant appeared.

"Mrs. Caron, I'll take you up," the girl beamed at Mimi. Mimi ignored her as usual and followed her to a large bank of elevators. The ride up and the long walk down the hall passed in silence and for the first time in her career Mimi's ego was taking hit after hit. Sure she was in charge of a large part of FNN but not this much. Schu—_she _ran the office, hell _she _ran the whole company here. That was more power than Mimi had ever been entrusted with.

The assistant paused at a door knocked, and opened the door. What Mimi saw on the other side surprised her. Schuyler was standing awfully close to Kingsley Martin. They were speaking in low voices and his hand was on her shoulder.

"I am so sorry, Mrs. Perry," the assistant began. But Mimi continued to ignore her, because she suddenly felt much better about the situation. She smiled at the pair and Schuyler just scowled at her.

"Kristen, it's fine would you please see Mr. Martin out?" The assistant bobbed her head and waited for the man to follow her out. Before Kingsley left her turned back to Sky.

"Thanks for the information." Schuyler just nodded and the assistant and the venerator left.

"Well well," Mimi crooned perching herself on the edge of Schuyler's desk. "You don't waste any time. Do you?"

"Whatever you're thinking Mimi I suggest you stop, you are mistaken Kingsley is just an old friend."

"Like Jack is _just _an old friend?" She ignored the comment, sinking to Mimi's level had never been on Schuyler's agenda. The fax machine in the corner of her office beeped and started printing.

"Are you here to say something business oriented or are you simply here to insult me, because go ahead, I nearly have half of FNN stock and nothing would make me happier than to provide a hostile takeover and boot you and yours out of office." Schuyler smiled politely and walked over to the machine.

That comment shut Mimi up. "I've come here to talk—to bargain. Stop whatever you are doing and we'll sign the papers."

"I see," Schuyler considered the effect of her advisory's words. Why come now? Because there was no hope left for FNN and better to go out surrendering than to continue fighting. Wasn't that what Azreal and Abbadon were good at, giving up when all hope was lost and switching sides. "Do you remember at our last meeting I gave you a week?" She looked at the paper and smiled to herself, if only Mimi knew her efforts were in vain.

"Schuyler don't be a fool I am handing this to you."

"I am no fool Mimi, because why would I talk merger when I own the company in question?"

"What?"

Schuyler held up the fax, "We own fifty-two percent of FNN stock more than enough to control the board. The time for deals Mimi is over, you can pack your office, I'll be by in the morning to see what can be done with your floundering business."

* * *

The Silver Bullet: Thanks I heart both Jack and Oliver for different reasons, they're so like Jake and Edward to me. I love them both for different reasons. Happy belated birthday! I did hear and I am super excited. Did you read the snipit from the fourth book yet? So evil and yet sooo good.

bitemebcbd: thank-you I always try to throw in a little bit of a twist to my writing.

babylopez2008: First thank-you sooo much for all of the wonderful reviews. I'll answer some of the questions you posed, yes I know hard to believe that Mimi/Jack have a relationship, but then again they are married. Cam is going to put quite a bit of thought into it.

xo-tink-xo: yes it was chalked full of sky/jack yummy-ness, there will be more this is not the end of Jack/Sky....winkwink nudge nudge...You do begin to miss them after a while but there was plenty in this chapter I think it was a healthy mix.

Like-vines-we-intertwine: I knew it would make you all happy. Anyway I think you were right with both counts! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed it all.

jcaligirlw: yes I am a girl, thanks for the review, the cliffies are the best! I hope you had fun with the latest chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Please this is not mine all Melissa de la Cruz's**

**A/N: Okay to start off things today one BIG thanks to Miss The Silver Bullet, if you are reading her story, you'll notice that she sent me a little shout out in her author's note. SO in payment this chapter is dedicated to her. In other news this has prompted me to think that each of you reviewers who have been with me and have been reviewing for some time deserve to be recognized so as I write you'll each get a chapter! And no it's never too late to become a long term reviewer. :D**

**Anyway I decided in the spirit of the New Year I will be giving you a taste of the second book in this series, yes I just said second book. Yes, I know I'm slightly evil. Anyway here goes: "I will face what I must, I made my choices and I will pay for what I have done." **

**

* * *

**

Bliss was pouring through the stacks at the Repository. Gathering information was a task that she left to no one else. The secrets that she had been told were meant for her ears only, they should not be made public until the opportune moment. She pulled several large tomes from the dusty shelves, making a mental note to send these clothes to be burned. As the dust was not going to come out.

On a rectangle mahogany table she laid out her books, some small, some large, some covered in leather, others covered in velvet. There was still one book that she had not been able to find, a small diary that her father said would hold the secrets she needed. Hands on her hips she surveyed an hour's worth of digging. All of the books save for the one were here, which was a good thing. Not many Blue Bloods bothered with the crazy writings of their peers.

Yes, every book here told of a dark past. Some told of rituals that would make even the toughest angel cringe, while others told of secrets concocted by the angels in the night. And the one she needed the most, the one that was the key stone for her whole plan told the stories of the Old Ones. Even her father, who knew almost everything there was to know about heaven and its creatures had little knowledge of the Old Ones.

They were saints of sorts, that much he knew. They rarely traveled about heaven, because they were always preoccupied with what was going on with the_ humans_. But one soul had crossed the line, and she was what Bliss needed to find. Or hoped was even born in this time, to persuade Abbadon that her cause was just.

With lightening speed, she flipped through the pages attempting to find some sort of reference to one Old One in particular. The name was Orianna, it was an odd name and from what her father told her this girl had hundreds of aliases. So literally she could be anyone. There were however certain clues that would tip one off that a human was merely an old on in disguise.

In one large velvet covered book she found a brief reference to a tracking spell. A spell that could lead a person to what they desired most. Perhaps this was what she needed. Committing the page to memory was easy, as were most of the ingredients. Only thing left was to figure out what she really wanted. In all truthfulness she knew what she wanted, but there was no point in dwelling on what was lost.

How long had it been? If she was honest with herself it had been seventeen years, three months, twenty-one days, sixteen hours, and forty-three minutes since she had last seen him. And the fact that she counted both made her want to cry and tell herself to get over him. She needed to remain focused on the task at hand. Reminiscing about Dylan Ward was not going to help her find Orianna.

* * *

Ara sat perfectly still on the couch as Cam inserted a DVD into the Caron's impressive movie viewing system. She saw no actual screen though they certainly had the money to purchase a high end plasma TV. She watched as Cam pressed a few buttons the lights dimmed and a tiny projector dropped from the ceiling and began the film projection on the wall. The quality was amazing, especially given the fact that it was projecting onto a surface that was about the size of a small movie theater screen.

The credits began to roll and Ara read the title _The Prophecy,_ she paused the title clicking in her brain. She turned to Cam with a look of annoyance, "You are kidding me, this THIS is supposed to cheer me up?"

"I think it's funny personally." Cam smiled devilishly relaxing in a wing back chair to enjoy the movie. He held the remote between his hands and looked at her.

"You are insane."

"You have to admit it's hilarious."

"What I think is that some Blue Blood got a kick out of making Christopher Walken Gabriel. That's what I think."

"Come on, you can laugh at all the inaccuracies with me."

"Alright, I'll agree to watch this, what I can only call a monstrosity, if we watch Prophecy III: The Ascent."

"Lucky for you," Cam said pausing the movie. "We have all three." He hit the eject button and jumped up to remove the disk. Exchanging the tiny DVDS he hit play again and settled back down in his chair.

"Oh do you want snacks?"

"No, I'm good," Ara replied relaxing from her stiff pose. She allowed herself to pull her legs up and rest her head on the arm of the chair as the movie started. They film was still rolling through the credits so she decided to ask, "Do you think Pyriel gets a kick out of this movie?" Pyriel was the feared angel in the movie, they referred to him as Pyriel the Angle of Genocide which was not his real position in the Blue Blood scheme of things. For the movie however it worked.

"Are you kidding?" Cam responded, "Who do you think financed the whole shebang?" Ara giggled, at the comment. Though she had to admit, the producers got more right than they actually hid, maybe it was the whole hide things in plain sight deal.

Gabriel in the movie had a falling out with God, and the real Gabrielle had some sort of problem with the big guy upstairs. Plus the whole a person with the heart of an angel and the soul of a man will save us all, was just a given.

"It'd be kind of cool if we all had tattoos like that," Cam commented.

"Or you know be able to light things on fire with a single thought."

"That too."

"I kinda like Danyeal, you know it'd be cool to have something special about you. You know?"

Ara looked at the screen, she did not agree with Cam one bit. Being "special" like that usually meant you had to give something up. For her knowledge and disobedience she had given up love and her mother had chosen to leave someone who meant something to her. No people in that situation usually had their stories glamorized, no one ever saw the grit and grim that came with daily living. They saw the flashy smiles and missed the pain hidden behind the eyes. No one saw them as more than a means to an end.

"I mean you know be able to save people, me I'm just some screwed up Angel."

"Join the club," Ara muttered.

"But you, you can make a difference. You're like a Blue Blood miracle you and your mom."

"Cam," she started.

"I know I know you don't like to talk about it, but you have power why don't you use it?"

"To do what? Saving people Cam is more than just rescuing the body, it's the soul that is often left by the wayside. And I am not special."

"I know," Cam admitted quietly, "Don't be mad, Madison told me, she told me everything. About you not knowing about your parents. And to me you are special."

"Cam—I don't want to talk about it."

"Sorry."

"Just forget it."

"No," Cam said so quietly that he was sure Ara didn't even hear him. It was a thought that was growing in him, no he was not going to forget her. He was going to remember if it meant he had to bang his head against a wall until the memories came. He was going to win this battle with his memory.

* * *

In the grand scheme of things this was supposed to be one of the best days of Schuyler's life. It should be up there with her wedding day and the day Ara was born. Today was the day that she achieved everything that she wanted in terms of retribution. She had come to America with plans to make Jack pay. Then why did she feel like she had been run over with a cement truck?

Now, however, after Mimi had seen herself out quietly seething with the news. Schuyler was not sure she felt the same leap of excitement she thought she would. Certainly, it had made her day to wipe that quick smile off of Mimi's face and show her what true pain could be. But the win was still so empty.

She considered last night and all of the feelings Jack had pulled to the surface again. The scar she had worked so hard to close was ripped open without a second thought. She needed to pull herself together, this was supposed to be a day of celebration not for looking back at the past.

But that's what she was doing literally and figuratively. Pressed against the far wall was a book case loaded with everything from the classics to business books, to one lone book on constellations. She had meant to give that box to charity, but with everything that was going on in her life it had never worked out. So now here they sat lined on her bookshelf. They had been reminders of what she wanted to destroy all of the lies all of the destruction.

Schuyler selected one of the books, the cover was creased and with all of the wear and tear it had received she was surprised that it had not fallen off altogether. With all of the age Schuyler could still read the title, _The Heart of Darkness_.

Maybe like Marlow she had lost herself to something she did not quite understand. Flipping to the last page, she looked at one line that Jack had highlighted so long ago that the yellow marker was fading "The heavens do not fall for such a trifle."

How true, Schuyler thought, how true.

* * *

There was no more talking through the rest of the film, just the random bits of laughter as the cinematic angels battled it out for heaven on the silver screen. When the film credits rolled both Ara and Cam had passed out in their respective seats. Jack walked into the room and stared at the scene.

His son was slumped in the chair and Ara was curled up on the couch. It was a picture that he might have wanted at a younger age. When he thought about family being something you cherished, and not something that felt like an iron box. Not that Jack would trade his son for the world, but it certainly was not the future he had once envisioned.

There was also something familiar about the scene. And as he watched the pair it was like a fog lifting in his memory. The pictures were still fuzzy and it was not all there but he could remember walking in on a scene similar to this in a previous life. Except it had been different instead of split apart the pair had been entwined in each other's arms. Ara looked different too, almost like she still had her heavenly glow.

Jack shook himself out of the chilling memory and glanced at his wrist watch and realized that it was probably later than either teen realized. "Cameron," he said in his best you're in trouble voice. He watched with some amusement as Cam shot straight up. He smiled at Cam who relaxed realizing he was not in trouble.

"Does Ara need to get home?"

"Um," Cam said glancing around for a clock. "Probably."

"What," Ara said shaking herself awake.

"Just checking to see if you need to go home?"

"Um time?"

"Almost seven."

"Curses," Ara said quietly slipping her shoes back on, and snatching her bag from the sofa. "I hate to cut and run, but I should get going." She dug in her bag for her phone, hitting the power button and waiting for it to boot up. Yup she was dead or at least up for an intense grilling. With five texts and several phone calls from different sources.

"Yes," Mimi agreed from the doorway, "I think that would be best."

Ara flashed a quick smile and got up. "Thanks for everything."

"I think," Jack started, "One of us should walk you home, with everything that is going on. I think it would be best."

"I'll do it," Mimi volunteered, which surprised half the people in the room.

"Are you sure you don't—"

"Jack I have fought Silver Bloods armed and unarmed I think us poor females can handle ourselves." Mimi smiled and Ara suddenly felt true terror. "So what do you say Ara ready to go?"

"Mimi," Jack warned.

"Yeah sure," Ara cut in. She was not afraid of being alone with this woman. At least not that terrified.

"Great," Mimi preened. "Shall we?"

"No," Jack said firmly. "No Mimi if you take Ara home Schuyler is likely to filet your skin before you drop her off at the door. I'll do it."

"Maybe we should do this together."

"Mimi—"

"I don't want you alone with _her_ again."

"This is not the time or the place for this conversation Mimi."

"I think it is."

"I will escort her home and come back."

"No."

"Look I can walk I've handled worse situations," Ara said cutting in before this parental spat got any worse.

"All the same Ara," Jack started, "I do not think it is a good idea for anyone especially one at risk to walk these streets with a Silver Blood on the loose."

"He's off the streets Jack, unless of course you count Martin who's come back to town."

"Either way, I think it's best if I walk you home."

"Whatever," Ara sighed shoving her cell phone deep into the confines of her bag to shut the thing up. It rang continuously telling her she had several new text and voice messages.

"Be right back," he said to Mimi as he and Ara exited the room.

As they took the stairs down to the ground floor Ara decided it was time to get some answers. After all, this whole thing seemed to center around her mother and Jack, just as there had been tension the night before between Jack and her father.

"Jack," Ara started fingering the tassel on her purse, "why does your wife hate my mom?"

Jack paused on the stairs. Not that he expected Schuyler to tell her daughter about her past affairs, but talking about it now just seemed awkward.

"We…we dated for a while your mom and I."

"Why?"

"I wanted something else something more."

"No that's not what I meant," Ara said shaking her head, "why did you stop?" Ara's phone rang and she pulled it out of her bag. "Hello, yeah Mom I'm fine, no really I'm just yes, yes, MOM! Chill I am fine are you going home? Come pick me up I'm I'm at Cam's. Yeah alright see you in a few, yes. Bye." Ara rolled her eyes and shoved her phone back into her bag. "I guess you are relieved of your duty."

"Are you sure you're sixteen?"

"Well technically I am as old as any Blue Blood I suppose, just a mountain of information to share and a little time to do it." She shrugged.

"What you said last night, about the dark what was that about?"

"Hmm, oh you know just asking a question as to why you fought for Lucifer. You know it's a life altering choice so why?"

"You seem to love that question."

"It's a good question." Her phone went off again, "That's my cue see you later Jack." She smiled and showed herself out of the town house.

* * *

The Silver Bullet: Thanks, for the review and the free advertising, yes it is sad, but sometimes that is how the world works. Sad but still. Yeah I read how you used it very intruiging. I liked it, A LOT!

BabyLopez2008: that would be cool, but no there's no prophecy in regards to Ara's conception. Yes, pretty much the child would not have made it to full term without a soul. Thanks for the comments.

Like-Vines-We-Intertwine: I totally agree, Mimi and I have this hate love relationship. Thanks for the review.

pie108: Oh yes, I know, but I am not going to say either way but I finally know how it ends and it'll be fab, don't worry. Thanks for the review.

jcaligirlw: not stopping, have the end of this and a whole story ontop of that, so these character's will be around for a while. Thanks for the review.

xo-tink-xo: Cam is just so sweet and a little innocent which I love, but he's got the same under lying emotions like Jack. I will I will, several more big things to come. Thanks for the review!

Van: Thanks for sharing the comment, I hope you liked this last chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Not mine still not nope, all is Melissa de la Curz's. Also I forgot this in the last chappie, The Prophecy series is not mine either, it belongs to the movie people.**

**A/N: Well we made it to another chapter another day. There is a lot of "history" in this chapter, if you are a little confused at the end I suggest going back and rereading some of the previous chapters for information. Dedication for this chapter goes out to Josie who has been around reviewing/reading since the beginning, Thanks for the support.**

**

* * *

**

Kingsley Martin did not mind New York, in fact the fast pace city was growing on him. It was not his native London but this city had its own charm. After his meeting with Schuyler he retreated to his offices at the Bank. His status as a venerator gave him certain perks, like his own work space.

When he arrived that morning, he called up many of his contacts that he had left in the city. Putting feelers out, trying to get a handle on the situation. He had gone to see Schuyler to get a firsthand account of what happened that night and just to see how she was doing. He had heard that she was close to closing the deal on FNN, and like many things in her life she already had one more project lined.

The Van Alen Girl and himself shared a mutual beneficiary history. Nothing sexual or even romantic, they both had skills that gave them a leg up in the Blue Blood world. When Ara came into her memories before any other teen, Schuyler had brought her to the venerator for training. Why him, Kingsley never knew, but he's trained the girl. Teaching her back doors into people's mind, not that she needed it, Ara had enough power for two full grown Blue Bloods. When he needed Schuyler's help, she had been more than willing to aid him in whatever she could. So many times had she been there to save his own life that he was bound to come when she needed his help.

In his office he shucked off his jacket and tossed it over the back of his chair. Once ensconced behind his desk, Kingsley began to examine everything before him, searching for the pieces of the puzzle that might lead him to the bottom of everything. The information was missing key pieces, and in some places what he did have lacked any real value.

The one thing that Kingsley did find helpful was the autopsy report. It was interesting, at least to Kingsley, that there were two puncture wounds on the victim. A Silver Blood would not be able to totally consume the individual if they there were two wounds and only one of him.

Which lead Kingsley to believe that there was more than one Silver Blood out there. One who unlike himself did not know how to control his thirst. He needed more information could they even tie the boy to the crime? Not to mention who was the kid anyway some teen who barely knew algebra let alone what he was biting. Of course in typical fashion no one had bothered to check who this kid was.

"Kingsley," Lawrence called out stepping into the other man's work space.

"Regis," Kingsley replied coolly looking the older gentleman in the eye. He never knew when they had this falling out, perhaps it was when he met Schuyler in London and saw what she had given up for him.

"I wanted to thank-you—"

"No thanks required it's my duty."

"All the same—"

"Let's suspend this thin veil we live under, I am here as a favor to your grand-daughter. Let's leave it at that. And for the life of me I can't figure out why she still sides with you all."

"She like you knows her duty."

"At least now she knows when to draw the line."

"You do not believe that I feel for her, that I know what she has given up in service to the law?"

"I don't wish to discuss this matter further, have your people collected statements from Abbadon yet?"

"Everything we have is here."

"Good isn't it then, that I showed up." Kingsley stood and shrugged back into his jacket, as with anything if you wanted it done right, the first time, you had to do it yourself. He collected a tape recorder from the shelf and a stack of papers before he headed out the door.

* * *

Ara met her mother in the car with a blinding smile. "Sorry," she said sheepishly when Ara realized her sunny demeanor was not going to get her out of trouble.

Schuyler looked at her daughter with a stern look. "I'm not going to be mad, I'll save that for your father, but I would like to know why the girl who is usually glued to that tiny piece of technology turned it off."

"I—I," Ara stammered searching for an excuse, "I wanted some time for myself."

"And you chose to find yourself at the Caron's?"

"No, I was I was out of sorts after seeing Dr. Pat and Cam tried to cheer me up."

"So you're resending your no communication policy?"

"No I just wanted one night," Ara sighed turning away from her mother to stare out of the window. She did not expect her mother to understand the need that laced through her blood, like some forbidden drug. Schuyler moved so that she could wrap a comforting arm around her daughter.

"I know, I know. But be careful, it starts at one night and then will only continue to grow."

"Is that how it happened?" Ara asked. "Is that how I happened?"

"You never wanted to know about it before."

"I was six and stupid," Ara replied caustically.

"Well I was twenty-two and stupid, if it makes you feel better," Schuyler admitted. "While I may have been stupid for taking on that relationship, I never regretted having you." Schuyler confessed, telling a slight white lie. She chose not to remember those first few months, because she loved her daughter more than anything now.

"Would you do it again knowing what would happen?"

"Would you? I paid a high price, but I think most Blue Bloods would agree that you have paid the highest one of all."

Ara thought about it, was she starting down this road again? Was she going to undo all of the good that she had done or was meant to do? Could she give up her only chance for penance? "I think I made another mistake." In her heart yes, for all of the heartache and all of the pain she would betray everyone and everything for love. It had been worth it all.

"We all make them; I wish I could fix this for you. But all you can do is patch the holes and pray that it holds."

* * *

Dylan wandered up the street after he watched Ara climb into the car with her mother. There was no sense in following the pair back to their home. The streets felt odd to him, uneasy as if the whole city knew that the Silver Bloods were back.

Yeah he knew, Schuyler had called him, well more like communicated with him. Telling him about the attack making sure that he kept an extra eye on Ara. All of this was normal "mom" behavior.

Then Schuyler had asked an interesting question. Why was his business card in the room where Sasha was murdered? He thought back, trying to remember the girl or even if he had seen her. Many people had his card, it was the only way to get in contact with him. No card, no meeting. But many Blue Bloods had them since he had conducted business with Pyriel on the West Coast. Sasha could have gotten the piece of paper from anyone.

He was walking casually down the street deep in thought when he noticed someone else that looked familiar. A name burst through his head, Kingsley Martin. It was a quick flash, there and gone before he had a chance to register. He guessed that was how memory worked. He always had bits and flashes. He remembered something about Schuyler and Oliver and even a little about _her._ Bliss she was either the best thing he never had or she was the terror that never caught up to him. Sometimes it haunted your dreams and sometimes they live in the daylight.

The name Kingsley Martin, much like Bliss's name, summoned up fear and trust. He did not trust his feet anymore, hailing a cab he climbed in. He needed the ride back to his apartment to collect himself once more.

Dumping his keys in the dish in the hallway Dylan wondered if he had made the right choice in leaving Transitions. He poured himself a liberal amount of whiskey from a bottle. Not that he could get drunk, but it would help stem his appetite.

* * *

When Jack mounted the stairs again he found his son slumped in the chair fiddling with his phone.

"How's Madison," Jack asked off handedly. It would be only another year that Cam would really be his son. It was strange how Blue Blood worked, for a while you belonged to your parents then almost overnight you transformed, you became who you were—are. Cam was almost there, sixteen, presenting himself this year. There would be five years of slow trickling memories then Jack would lose a son and gain a friend.

He remembered Orias from his previous lives, they had known each other in heaven and had even joined the dark together. Maybe that was why Jack had chosen him when Mimi decided they should have a child. Jack was not looking for a son maybe he was just looking for a friend.

"Fine," Cam shrugged, it had become habit when Cam reached the age of thirteen to communicate with his parents in gestures and quick phrases as he dashed out the door.

"Good." Jack paused weighing his options, he decided leaving might be the best role.

"Dad," Cam called out behind him.

"Yes?" Jack responded surprised that for once it was Cam who was seeking him out.

"How easy is it to glom an adult Blue Blood?"

"Worried about your exams?"

"No, not really, plus gloms are not until next month. Just on a large scale how easy would it be to glom an entire room?"

"For a Blue Blood your age, near impossible, one on one sure, but a room with at least ten full grown adults, can't be done."

Cam just nodded and went back to his phone.

"Is there something I should know about?"

"No," Cam replied pulling himself out of his chair. "Oh I'm going to meet up with Madison, I'll be back later."

"Cam—"

"I'll be careful sheesh," Cam shot back brushing past his father.

* * *

There was nothing that Madison liked better in the world than shopping. Sure pedicures were nice, and blow outs were divine, and the occasional fling—sensational. But here was something that was better than perfect nails and hair. Here was true happiness.

She examined the clothes her personal shopper had picked out for her. She dismissed two right away, not enough pop. The other three were better and one could even be described as divine. Pulling her tank up and over her head Madison slipped into the silk concoction. It was deep green, almost black, perfect for a black tie gig.

Standing in front of the three fold mirror Madison examined herself from every conceivable angle. One thing was for sure, besides the fact that she looked fabulous, she needed new shoes. Her phone buzzed and she flicked it open when she saw Cam's name flash across the screen. She always needed to hear that she looked fabulous from someone who a) was not her and b) she didn't pay.

Keeping up with that boy was starting to consume her entire life. She typed in where she was and hit send. He would be here in five maybe ten seconds depending if his _mother_ stopped to inquire about his outings.

Turning around Madison looked back over her shoulder considering the appearance of her back.

"Give it a rest," Cam said taking a seat on one of the low couches they provided for the upper clientele. "You look better than most of Manhattan."

"Only most? Then this dress is a dud."

"Yeah only cause the others aren't worth it."

Madison smiled at him in the mirror Cam could always make her feel better. "So what did you do now?"

"Hmm?"

"Well the only times we've actually hung out in this past couple of weeks has been because you've screwed up your wooing of Ara. So I am asking what did you do?"

"That obvious?"

"As a child on Christmas."

"She came over and watched a movie."

Madison sighed and got down off of the pedestal and walked out of the dressing room Cam trailing behind her. She scanned the racks of clothing and accessories looking for something that would really set off her dress.

"What are you looking for?" Cam asked as Madison examined the shelves as SAKS.

"A shock collar," she replied flatly.

"A what?"

"You know the things that people use to train your dogs I think you need one."

"Why?"

"Well let's see when I say something you feel the need to do the exact opposite so I am going to give you a shock collar so when you disobey, pain, major pain. So that you can finally feel what I feel when you come to me with your hat in hand."

"I don't think Channel makes those."

"Hmm good point maybe D and G?" Cam just looked at her annoyed. Madison sighed and walked out of the ladies section of SAKS.

"Where are you going now?"

"Hmm ohh tux shopping, old plan out new plan, you fierce tux and we'll shine you up like a new penny. Ara won't be able to resist you…assuming you don't mess it up again."

"Thanks for the vote of encouragement."

"I am just here to keep you grounded."

* * *

Jack wondered back up the stairs up to his office. There he poured himself a drink and sat back in one of the leather arm chairs. Leaning back he sipped his drink and thought about what Ara had told him. The statements were puzzling to him. He was Abbadon, and in his years on Earth and in heaven he had seen many things that he wanted to forget, and many more things that he was glad that he blocked from him mind.

Maybe it was time to remember what he chose to forget.

Closing his eyes he thought back, past this life and the last and the one before that. He was searching for something like what he felt today a wall impeding his way. The first one he encountered was at Plymouth, odd he was sure that he remembered that life perfectly.

Slowly he took down what he had built. The picture painted before him made Jack sick.

_It was a clearing just past his house at Plymouth. Not too deep in the woods but just enough, just enough. The freshly fallen snow did nothing to hide the blood or the girl._

_The smell, the smell was what always got to you. The smell of rich blood, it made him sick to see it wasted so. Splashed across the snow, the red making small patterns against the bright white of the snow. It covered the girl soaked her skirts and matted her hair._

_He knew her, she was his familiar but this was not his work. Olivia Chilton she was the oldest of three children, and often considered an "old maid." She was supposed to have married another local boy but he died before the ceremony. He had been attracted to her because of her spirit. She was different than anyone he had met before. She was like a gift from God._

_She made him laugh, and smile, and most of all think. Think that maybe he could be happier with her for a lifetime than with Azrael for eternity. Had he not pulled further memories to remember that damned ceremony? It made him sick to think that someone had done this to her. It was not his work, the bite on her inside wrist yes there that was his mark. He never chose the jugular, too clichéd as far as he was concerned._

_Blue Bloods had their preferences in terms of blood and where they liked to bite. Some preferred the fresh oxygenated blood that flowed through the arteries. It was however difficult to curb your appetite with those. The force of the heart could easily allow you to drain a familiar within minutes. _

_Others, such as himself, preferred veins. There was no head rush that came from the oxygen but it was easier to control yourself. Easier to only take what you needed._

_He stood on the edge of the group. She had been missing since last night, after she left his house. The girl who he had sent home now lay face up in the snow, murdered. The others mentioned something about an animal, yes that would be the story they fed the town. No one need know that she was killed by one of their own. _

_Abbadon noticed something familiar in the girl's face, if he opened her eyes he was sure they would show that she spent her final moment in complete agony. For another Blue Blood to bite her would crush her mind; drive her slowly insane. The vampire had wanted her to be tortured, the vein had been sliced clean, and it would take her longer to die. They had also seen fit to break her leg, so she could not escape._

"_Abbadon—" a Blue Blood asked him. _

"_No, I will deal with this." He would tell her family, her sisters her father, he would tell them that Olivia was not coming home that night or any night. Then he would deal with his wife. Yes he knew the marks of Azrael's victims and Olivia was only one in a long succession. _

Jack pulled himself out the distant past still feeling the side effects. The scene made him feel physically ill. He bent over putting his head between his legs trying to clear the nausea that plagued him. He breathed deeply pondering the scene, it was gruesome to say the least, and he had believed that Azreal had committed the murder? But he knew Mimi, and while she could seem fierce at her heart she had no motivation to carry out her threats. He could not take any more memories tonight.

Who was the girl, had he really been ready to give up everything for her? The back of his mind told him yes, that Olivia's blue eyes told him he deserved more.

* * *

**A/N: next chapter preview? Hmmm could we finally be going black tie with tons of Ara/Cam moments? hmmm I think yes? Anyway if you are totally lost right now going what the mess did I just read. Relax, all will be cleared up in time, but kudos to those who can guess what I have up my sleeve.**

**Brandidid: Ahh thanks, yeah I like Cam and Ara too, but don't worry there's still a whole book in my series at least. Thanks for the review!**

**Babylopez2008: hmmm is he starting to suspect....hmm I dunno but his son sure has something up his sleeve. At this point Jack is more interested in what she knews that he can't remember. Thanks for the review.**

**The Silver Bullet: Well it definately was an incentive. Oh no I understand, when I first finished HoD I was completely like "I hate it" but now it is one of my biggest influences and sources of inspiration. Happy New Year to you as well! Thanks for reviewing.**

**kayleebug012: Thanks I try to have it planned out to some extent so it keeps it interesting. Thanks for the comments.**

**utotallyrockme: I really like Rise Against and Swing Life Away is one of my fav songs. I know, Mom/Daughter moments=amazingness. Thanks for the reviews!**

**caligirl0209: I hope that was a good scream! Thanks for the comment.**

**Josie: But it is nice to come back to more than one chapter I bet? I hope you had a fabulous vacay. And yes I have read the third book, but I started writing this story early last summer so some details from Revelations get put in and others I ignore. Thanks for the review!**

**xo-tink-xo: yes Jack and Mimi are hilarious when they get at eachother. I know but good news next chapter FULL of Cam/Ara. It will make you smile. :) thanks for the reveiw!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Not mine, Melissa de la Cruz owns it all.**

**A/N: I know I know, I have not updated in awhile I apologize, but here is something good just for you all. There is a significant portion that is Ara/Cam with a dash of everyone else. But I will say this Cam and Ara really have to over come some major obsticals so be prepared. And who could I dedicate this chapter to but xo-tink-xo who is always asking for more A/C? **

**

* * *

**

**"I just want one more chance to put my arms in fragile hands**

**I thought you said forever over and over**

**A sleepless night becomes bitter oblivion."**

Paperthing Hymn By AnBerlin

**"We don't live we just survive**"

Re-Education By Rise Against

* * *

Madison waited impatiently at the door to Cam's townhouse the night of the Black Tie Affair. Dressed casually in jeans and a button up with large aviators covering her eyes, Madison was ready for a party. The maid showed her in and took the two black clothing bags from her. The hired help followed Madison up the stairs to Cam's room.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" She asked pulling off her shades. Her best friend was currently in the process of buttoning up his tux shirt. He looked up from the tiny buttons with a look of confusion on his face.

"Uh getting ready?"

"I can see that I have eyes, but what I want to know is why are you wearing your tux?"

"We bought it together it fits well, I made the assu—"

"Well there goes Cameron Caron thinking again," Madison retorted directing the maid to hang up the bags. "Good thing you have me Caron, otherwise you'd certainly be lost."

"So no on the tux?"

"That tux will be worn on another occasion, what I have brought will be worn tonight." She preened brightly.

"What did you get?"

"That my dear boy you will just have to see."

"I'm wearing clothing to this right? Like real clothing?" Madison just glared at him, not dignifying his question with a response.

"You'll wear what I give you and you'll like it."

* * *

Across town Ara was busy studying her own closet, Jazz lounged in her vanity chair studying her own reflection.

"What do you think?" Ara asked pulling out two different dresses.

"The purple one." Jazz replied adding another layer on mascara to her already voluminous lashes.

Ara shrugged in agreement and slid into the slick concoction. She was excited about tonight, if truth be told. She wanted see how Blue Bloods acted in public. They were always so uptight at meetings but when they let their hair down, so to speak, they could really get going.

"What are you smiling at?" Jazz asked.

"Oh just thinking about Blue Bloods and partying."

"You ain't seen nothing yet," Jazz replied smiling. She had grown up in a conduit family, one of the few that were left in New York, and had been to many a Blue Blood hosted event.

"I think I am going to have some fun tonight."

"For once," Jazz said happily throwing her hands up.

"I have fun," Ara defended strapping on a pair of heels that she had never gotten around to returning.

"Not lately, lately it's like you're playing the emo CD on repeat."

"Well I think I've made up my mind finally."

"About?"

"You'll see," Ara replied smiling wickedly. Yes she had finally decided what she was going to do. It was the only way to survive. "But I might need some help."

"With what?"

"Feeding information through another innocent source." She smiled wickedly before outlining her plan to Jazz. Yes she had made up her mind, it was going to be her own personal brand of hell.

* * *

Mimi Force surveyed those who had bothered to show up for the event tonight. There was the usual crowd from the top business circles as well as a few well known socialites and others who were seeking their five minutes in the spotlight.

Whoever was hosting this party, obviously had little to no imagination. The room was beautifu to say the least, old marble floors with columns, perfect nothing wrong with that. Nothing wrong except it was so boring. Where was the mystery and brilliance that came only with choosing a one of a kind venue?The food was from an exceptional caterer who everyone and their cousin used. Honestly what was the world coming to? When people just did not know how to throw a one of a kind party?

She snagged a flute of champagne from a passing waiter and watched with glee as people milled around. Her work life may be going to hell, but at least Mimi could at least rest assured that she was the best dressed in the room.

Carefully analyzing every outfit in the room Mimi was sure that her one of a kind cocktail dress was sure to stand out in this crowd. Then she saw that girl enter. If there was one thing that she wanted more than anything it was one night without the word Schuyler Van Alen being quoted at her. Though she had chosen one of the most matronly dresses in the room, a navy blue jersey dress with three quarter length sleeves and to that it was knee length.

"Mimi," Sky said friendly in passing. Mimi smirked in Sky's general direction and almost crushed her glass when the girl passed maybe she had been too quick to pronounce judgment on Sky's dress. The front may be boring but when the entire back of a dress was cut out it certainly no longer fell in the matron category.

* * *

Cam felt out of his element. Madison had eighty-sixed his tux for the evening and instead dressed him in all black and a white tie. After the suit it had been the hair. She had gelled it back with a few irreverent pieces still pulling free of the gel. It was a little much in his own opinion, but Madison had just scoffed and told him it brought out the bad boy side of him. She had proclaimed him to look exactly like a dark angel. Which he reminded her he was. Madison and her idea that if Ara was not into the athletic she would fall into the classic girl category of loving the bad boy image he was not sure that he believed it.

Yet here he stood with his hair gelled back trying to remember what life was like before Ara had collided with his life. He had been happy being the Blue Blood that he was, playing lacrosse and hanging out with Madison when she felt up to it. That had been his life before one girl had casually thrown it into a blender.

"Try not to look so moody," a girl offered, holding out a drink. She wore a dark blue suit Jacket with her short jet black hair falling at an angel to her chin. She looked smart and he was not one to turn down free advice.

"Uh thanks," Cam said taking the flute and downing it in one swing. The girl raised her eyebrows at him sipping her drink delicately.

"Not tequila, not meant to be taken like a shot," the girl replied. Cam shrugged and left the glass on the table behind him.

"She's over there talking with Madison, if you're wondering."

"Who are you?"

"Jazz , we haven't been formally introduced but I am said girl's best friend."

"So…"

"So mess her up and I'll mess your face up."

"What is it with people thinking that I will hurt her?"

"Nothing I am just bound by eternal codes of friendship to say that to prospective boyfriends." She smiled.

"Oh."

"No offense you look like the type of guy I would want her to see but I don't know if she realizes that yet."

"I think she's got that one down pat, no we can't do this not now not ever."

"Do you know your own history Cam?"

"Angelically I know enough." Enough that he could wait until he was twenty one to figure out the rest.

"And what does your mind tell you?"

"Is there a point to this line of questioning?" He asked irritated.

"I'm a conduit bare with me, I know things."

"Like what?"

"Like my best friend she likes you but you come on a little strong, maybe back off the I wanna be your boyfriend angle and try the I just wanna be your friend. Because she doesn't have many friends."

"She's part of Madison's clique that should be friends a plenty."

"You and I both know that circle is nothing but a bunch of gossip hungry, half starved, wanna be Madisonites."

How true, he thought. "So.."

"Talk to her about something that interests both of you."

"Like what?"

"You share a class at some point? Ask her if she likes French well enough."

"Are some girls just born with matchmaking genes?"

"It's a gift, I swear." Jazz smiled sweetly rocking back and forth on her heels. "Anyway I should be going I have some friends of my own to meet. Remember friends first." She finished her drink and set the empty flute next to Cam's. "Anyway, I should probably be going you know be social and all. But I will say you definitely know how to ruffle her feathers. Sometimes history's a bitch." She flashed a quick smile and walked away leaving Cam to either fallow her words or discard them.

* * *

Schuyler found that being the toast of the town was a great deal of work. Ever since it had been announced that Clique Pointe had taken over FNN people had been opening doors left and right. Here at this fundraiser she was never in want of company people flocked her to congratulating her for the victory or simply coming to gaze in awe.

Unlike many in the upper echelons of Manhattan's elite she was a working woman. Not a trophy wife, not a girl to be messed with, she was in fact a rare gem here. And to come out on top in a world considered to be held by men far impressed many. And made her many enemies.

She had seen Mimi's eyes darken, the other Forces may have been taking the merger well but the Mimi was fighting it tooth and nail. Schuyler had found herself in a string of endless meetings, trying to resist the urge to sack the woman. It was not as if she needed to keep Mimi on, she did practically nothing for the company anyway.

"If I knew I was going to half to smile this much I would have never taken this job," Schuyler joked to Oliver as yet another business mogul paid his dues.

"Hey you are the one who wanted this," he pointed out.

"True I guess, I just didn't think I would be put on this kind of pedestal."

"Take it in, the view from the top is extraordinary."

"Is this how you felt the first time you cracked the list?"

"Probably." She smiled at him, grateful once again that she had Oliver in her life. "but can I say I think if you wore a suit next time you might not have so many men come up."

"A little too reveling?" she asked coyly.

"Oh no, that's not the problem, you leave too much up the imagination." He wrapped an arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. This was the way life was supposed be, uncomplicated and simple.

* * *

Madison tugged Ara along behind her as she searched the crowd for a particular person.

"Can you tell me what this is all about?"

"Nope, but you'll thank me I'm sure." Madison smiled mischievously. "Ah, Bliss," she said as the older woman stood at the bar ordering a drink.

"Madison," the older woman addressed the girl. "How are you this evening?"

"Fabulous."

"I'm happy to hear it and please don't—"

"Go see tomorrow at ten, totally on it. Which is knida why I wanted to see you." Madison nudged Ara forward.

"Ara so good to see you again," Bliss gushed. "I am so sorry that I have not been by to see you and your mother yet."

Ara just smiled.

"Now, I know I must sound terribly formal but I am sure the reason Madison dragged you over here is to see if you wanted to model. I think you would make an excellent addition to our agency and I can promise with as much as your mother worked you would not be hard up for jobs."

"I'll think about it."

"Please do, and don't hesitate to come by the office." Bliss produced a business card printed on expensive linen paper. "Call me anytime I'll make sure you get only the best. Excuse girls I believe I see another one of my clients." She made quick smiles all around that failed to reach her eyes before making her exit.

* * *

Ara finally broke away from Madison and her gaggle of worshipers. It was good to be out again. Ever since going out her first night she had rarely left her house, except for her few dates with Matt. Madison had invited her to several events and such but worried that Cam might be in attendance she had declined them.

After this week however, Ara proved to herself that she could in fact survive an evening in the company of Cam and not let things get out of hand. It hurt, but that was always going to be there. Maybe it was time to move on so to speak. She needed to have some fun in the world and as Jazz said pull the emo CD out of the line-up.

"Contemplating the meaning of life?"

"Kingsley how are you?" She asked smiling. It was pleasant to see her old teacher and friend. He had taught her so much in the past years it was one of the things she regretted about leaving London. The meetings here, at least from what she heard, were nothing like what committee meetings had been in the past.

"A little jet lagged but surviving."

"That is the point of life is in not?" she replied.

"To many yes. I hear you are terrorizing the Clave here among other things."

"I wouldn't call it terrorizing I am merely reeducating them."

"Right," he replied coolly. "I'll believe that never."

"I swear it is not my fault if they cannot take it."

"And what do they not understand?"

"If you have to ask then you'll never know."

"Who said I was asking?"

"Touché" Kingsley inclined his head and excused himself when he saw another old friend.

"Do you always speak in such a way as to drive the mind insane?" Jack asked quietly from the shadows..

"Sometimes it is the person who must decide what they remember, Abbadon. I take it you did not finish your memory of Plymouth?"

"No I saw it all, who was she?"

"That is for you to answer for yourself. What of the rest?"

"Rest?"

"So you did not get to the slice of it, pity that would make more things make sense."

"Like what?"

"That is for you to find out, not for me to tell you," Ara replied slipping away into the shadows. She could not keep up this game with this world. A world where memories and minds were so easily manipulated. She rested against the wall sipping a glass of champagne and enjoying the view.

"Hey," Cam said calmly.

She inclined her head in acknowledgement. He toasted her silently with his glass. This was it, she thought to herself. This was the true test of the evening.

"So your mother did not filet you on a stick for being home late?"

"What," she asked completely off guard. "Oh no."

"Good."

"Usually."

"I was curious about something."

"Hmm." Ara cocked her head showing she was listening to his question.

"Why do you glom everyone around you?"

"I just—I mean." Ara paused finished her drink before beginning again. "Originally it was because I my mother seemed to shy away from me when I was my quote unquote normal self. Now it's just become second nature to show the world this improved version of myself."

"Your mom doesn't like your eye color?"

"I think it has something to do with her past, which by the way did you know our parents dated?"

"It would make sense."

"What—" The wheels and clogs within her brain finally clicked into place and Ara gapped at Cam. "You don't think—"

"Yeah I do."

"How long have you suspected?"

Cam shrugged digging his hands into the pockets of his dress pants fumbling with the loose change he kept there. "I think subconsciously since that day we were questioned by the Clave. You telling me our parents dated only confirms what I was beginning to notice."

"Yeah why do you think they did that?"

"Have you met my mother?"

Ara giggled Cam had a point Mimi Caron was not the easiest person to get along with.

"Yeah see my point she has a way of persuading people to fall in line or getting out of her way."

"Ah she's one of those people?"

"Oh yeah." Silence fell between them Ara looked out at the room thinking that she should probably cut and run. Get out before she got in too deep. She could fain needing another drink but he would probably only go and fetch her one himself. Searching for just the right let down was going to be hard with this boy. Maybe Jazz had misinterpreted her ideas. But Jazz never failed how could she fail now?

"Do you like French?"

"What?" Ara asked completely thrown by the question.

"The class we take together three times a week."

"Oh yeah it's fine." More silence, "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

"Oh," Ara replied slightly dejected. "Did you ever live in France?"

"Once I think, j'habitais à Marseille," he said coolly slipping into the foreign language. (I lived in Maseille)

"C'est vrai? Moi aussi mais j'habitais à Paris." (It is true? I also lived in France but I lived in Paris.)

"J'ai mort à Paris," he confessed quietly. (I died in Paris)

"Je sais." (I know)

"Je n'ai pas pensé que je veuille regarder encore toi." Cam did not know what made him say that phrase or even where it came from. It was something that welled up deep inside him; it took him a moment to realize it was memory. He knew her in Paris. She was important. But like the flicker of a candle it was there then gone before he could remember everything. (I did not think that I would see you again.)

"Au revoir," Ara replied curtly brushing past him.

"Wait," Cam said switching suddenly back to English, the memories which allowed him to speak fluent French dissolving. "I had a good time the other day, and I was talking to Jazz earlier, maybe you two would like to go to the movies sometime."

"Cam—"

"I'm not looking for more than just friendship. Please."

Maybe it was the way he was looking at her, or maybe it was the fact that she couldn't cut him off forever. "Fine." He smiled smugly, grinning like a cat that had just eaten the mouse. Ara left Cam to seek out her best friend why would she do that to her? She knew Cam was not someone she could be around without there being consequences in the end.

* * *

Cam wandered around the outskirts of the room. Mingling when he felt the need. The older crowd asked him about college and his future, while his peers asked him about his plans for the following evening. He wound his way through the crowd to his father.

"Cam," Jack said excusing himself from a conversation with an older gentlemen.

"Is there any way to make memories come back before your twenty first birthday?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Any particular reason?"

"I can feel it there just beyond, and it's driving me slowly insane, I want to know what happened to me. I want to know who I am."

"Be careful what you wish for Cam."

"I'm tired of looking at her and knowing that she knows and I don't. I hate feeling like I can't be in on her secret. On our secret."

"There are ways Cam but I am not one to teach them to you. And can I warn you Van Alen women can mess with your emotions."

"It would be so much easier if she didn't lie to everyone."

"Who says she lies when she just refuses to tell the truth." Cam considered his next words carefully. On the one hand his father deserved to know the truth but he was not certain himself.

Cam took a deep breath before starting. "It's the mask that hides those green eyes that deceives everyone." Jack shot his son a questioning look.

"Ara told me you and her mom dated." That was all the son said to the father before excusing himself. Everyone had a right to know what went on in their past, even if it was the more recent past.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Tell me about it, review! **

**Anyway, I will say that many of you were close to figuring out the secret, but I would encourage you to remember certain facts about Sky.....anyway that's all I am going to say.**

**The Silver Bullet: I am also beginning to see that I love Kingsley, hence why I think he deserved a voice in my story. And as to whether Mimi is a murderer...welll I've said too much already.... Thanks for the review.**

**caligirl0209: nope, Madison and Mimi are two differenct characters. When Jack as Cam how Madison was he was reffering to the fact that cam was one the phone with Madison, or at least texting her.**

**Like-Vines-We-Intertwine: We will find out, oh the secrets are amazing, what things Blue Bloods can conceal.**

**babylopez2008: Sky is a blue blood because of her mother, but as far as who she is, well we'll find out. Again Mimi a kiler could be....**

**utotallyrockme: oh of course there's drama, it's what makes the world go round! There will be more flashbacks especially when Cam starts trying to figure it all out for himself. Madison is just a character, and she's a ton of fun! Not a problem I like to make sure my readers feel like I like hearing from them!**

**xo-tink-xo: So lots of Cam and Ara ness...there will be more especially now that Ara's kind of decided to mess the cosmic plans a bit. Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Josie: Can I give you answers.....well I will tell you that Mimi, while she is many things, is not a Silver Blood. And that's all I can say....thanks for the review!**

**The Winggoddess: Thanks I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**ksoccer: awww you make me feel special! I've considered it but right now I am a theatre major hoping to going into film so we'll see where that ends up. I hpe you enjoyed the latest installment!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright infringement intended. **

**A/N: another chapter another day, so many of you have questions and I hope this chapter will answer many of them for you. Dedication of this chappie goes out to Like-Vines-We-Intertwine**

**

* * *

**

Dylan knew an opportunity when he had one. There was almost no other way to examine the archives without being discovered. The Blue Bloods never missed a chance to show off to their peers and to the world. The silly functions that his parents had always paraded him to, that's where they would be tonight.

Slipping past the conduit at the desk was easy enough, a little persuasion and he w as done for the night. Deep in the stacks he combed through the archives. Not knowing what he was looking for was his main problem. When he left this world he chose to do so without any knowledge of who he had been. Lord only knew, the thought made him laugh.

He flipped through book after book searching for something that might give him some clue. It was an old newspaper article, the name stamped across struck a chord with him. He tore out the page and shoved it into his pockets he'd have one of his minions look in to the name Maggie Stratford.

Walking out of the stacks he made his way back up the city to pick up his charge or at least make sure she got home okay. Who knew with kids these days, they might go out and do anything.

* * *

Schuyler considered the Black Tie Affair a success, in the event that she had been able to get through the evening without actually having any contact with Jack. Even though the wounds cut deep, even though she knew that trusting him was like wearing a summer dress in the middle of winter, there was just a part of her that needed to.

She was not like other Blue Bloods, when a true Blue Blood reached twenty-one they received an eternity of memories. They became who they were supposed to be. She, she did not change or at least not the same way as her peers. When Schuyler reached twenty-one she had no idea what to expect, she was a new soul to the Blue Blood world and therefore should have no memories to recall. But there was something there just below the surface, not a memory more of a feeling. A feeling that she needed to protect them, all of them.

As she curled up in bed she recalled that feeling that had compelled her to hunt and kill to tear her life a part and commit herself to causes she had no interest in. But even this compulsion to offer up everything she had was not enough after she had nothing left. Being asked one more time by her Grandfather by the Clave to hunt once more to go out and do their bidding had been too much. She had cracked, yelled, screamed, told them all to go to hell. Broken and without hope of repair she had lashed out. She had nothing left to give, she was just a shell of the girl she had been.

Maybe that was why she gave in when Kingsley asked her to come back. Attending meetings had been one thing, but to truly come back to do what she alone did best. Because like her love for Jack nothing could stay buried forever, at some point they dug themselves out again. She liked being back and walking the streets of New York at night had given Schuyler true satisfaction. A feeling which she had not felt for so long.

Pulling the covers up around herself she drifted off to sleep, dreaming of woods and snow.

* * *

Ara was angry beyond all reason. It seethed in her like a poison; she was going to lash out at any moment. How dare Jazz take things into her own hands, did she know what kind of danger she had put her friend in?

Ara tried not to think about her first event on Earth. She tried not to dwell on the trial or her subsequent punishment. Lying to God was never a good idea, even when it felt like you would die.

Yes she remembered heaven. It was a lovely place she remembered the streets of gold and the sun and the utter love that washed the landscape. Even in the light that angels enjoyed there was darkness, Lucifer was always unhappy in heaven. The Prince of Heaven detested how God seemed to favor the humans over themselves. He had lied, spread rumors and persuaded many to join his cause.

In the dim light of dawn she had have seen him whisper to Orias. What he said to her love, she never wanted to know, but whatever it was it was effective. When heaven split and the war truly began Orias aligned himself with Lucifer and his angelic army. She had not been the only one to watch a twin stand on opposite sides of the issue, but it hurt to know that he had willingly chosen to abandon her. But it was not his betrayal or any subsequent battle that made them split their bond. That issue was her own problem.

Ara sighed and pushed the covers back, with so many emotions plaguing her mind she could not fall asleep. She wondered out into the kitchen searching for something to help her sleep. Her dad was sitting at the counter with the jug of milk already out.

"Take a seat," he said from behind her tapping the stool next to him.

"You do this often?" she joked pouring herself a glass.

He shrugged and sipped his drink. "Sometimes when I work late."

"You finish the edit?"

"Yup."

"New project?"

"Of course."

They drank in silence for a while each pondering their own thoughts.

"Can I ask you a question and not have it sound bad?"

"Have you ever not been able to ask one?"

"Well no, but I think it might hurt you but I think Mom might lie to me about it."

Oliver arched an eyebrow.

Ara took a deep breath before continuing. She felt like she was going to jump off a bridge and at the last moment she chickened out. "Did mom and Cam's dad really date?"

"Wow, I think umm yeah I can see why your Mom would deny that question. When did you learn to ask hard questions?"

"When I learned to speak Mom taught me."

"I guess. Well," Oliver said splaying his hands on the table. "How do I approach this, I will say simply yes."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh I asked Jack when I was over watching a movie at Cam's cause his wife just seems to have a silent wish to kill my mother."

"Mimi never was subtle."

"You tell me."

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Is that an invitation?"

"I'm curious to know what you keep hidden in that mind of yours."

"I'm not supposed to tell—"

"Well look at it this way, I'm not part of the Clave, nor am I a Blue Blood, plus I'm basically your dad so I'm not going to tell someone."

"Well I am starting to piece the puzzle together. I was trying to figure out what my purpose in this life was, and I thought it was about Gabrielle—"

"Wait you knew Gabrielle, I mean—"

"I—we—there's a story but I really can't tell you that right now, she'll wake when she's ready. But that's not the point, I mean Abbadon has always had problems—"

"You know Jack too?"

"I know everyone's dirty laundry, I could shock you with the stories I know."

"We've got a full jug." Oliver indicated the bottle on the table.

"Thanks but I'd rather not air heavens mess over milk." Ara shrugged, "Anyway, Abbadon has always had problems when it comes to love. He cares for Azrael it's true, he's not lying when he says he loves her, but he's not lying when he says he cares about Mom."

"And you know this how? Who are you?"

"Well I think I've got it now." She dumped a book on the counter, "Just call me the Forgiver."

* * *

Jack's night, well technically morning, was only beginning. After the event which he left in the company of his familiar he tried to clear his mind. The woman he picked anymore were nothing of any great importance. People he met on the street or a girl perchance he found interesting, nothing ever lasted more than a few times before he moved on.

The idea of returning to his house tonight was repulsive. There was no home there; it was exactly like the museum he had grown up in. The spaces meant more to be show rooms than places where you could relax. That place was where he slept and kept clothing, but it was not a home, it was not what he wanted. And that fact was slowly making itself known to him. He hated his life, he hated his wife for forcing it on him, and if he was honest, he hated himself for going along with the whole thing.

He had the chance time and again to veer off course. Had he not seen it all? Seen chance and chance slip through his fingers because he was too afraid to take that next step? And now every time he closed his eyes he saw those damned eyes that pleaded with him. Begged him to stop.

Getting up Jack wondered into the kitchen, getting a glass and some ice he poured more than a healthy amount of whiskey into the glass. Once seated at the small kitchen table, after all his familiar was only an accountant at FNN, he mentally prepared himself again to take the plunge into his memories. What Ara said earlier that evening struck him as odd was the word slice. What had he missed?

Making his way back to that fateful day he saw himself.

_One the beaches at Plymouth he stood knife in hand. His sword his angelic sword, Jack realized silently. He had argued with Azrael, she had denied the charge but he knew her marks. She loved the pain torture, she may be the angel of death but she made her point quite clearly. A girl stood there off to the side of him looking at him curiously. _

"_What do you want Patience?" he asked the girl. A smile slid slowly across her face making her look less angelic._

"_I was only sent to find you, everyone was worried."_

"_I'll be in shortly."_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Patience," he said testily. He was in no mood to have a long discussion with the young angel. He gripped his knife tighter watching his knuckles turn white._

"_I was only wondering."_

"_Is that any way to speak to your elder?"_

"_Technically we're all on the same level."_

"_I am not having this conversation with you."_

"_I heard she died and I am sorry."It was a sincere apology, true feeling hung in her words._

"_Sometimes things happen. Life goes on."_

"_I always liked her. She was always—understanding."_

_He turned to face the girl, she looked startlingly familiar. He wide brown eyes hinted at the same light he saw in Ara's gaze. Could this be one of the lives she remembered? And if so was this the reason she refused to talk about them? _

"_Like so many she had no idea who we were."_

"_Do not be fooled Abbadon, she's known your broken heart more times that I can count. Don't forget what I've told you." She made a polite curtsy and left without another word. He turned back to the sea remembering words every angel said at least once in their lifetime. _

_In the darkest of nights to the brightest of morns I will be there,_

_Not because I care about you, but because I am you and you are me. We are one._

_I will shine in you like the dawn and you will live in me._

_You guide me like the stars in heaven and are always present in my mind and in my heart._

_Love endures all things, and thus I will endure all things because your love makes me strong._

_I pledge myself, my life, my love utterly unto you. For now and till the end of days._

_Words said to your life mate, your twin, words that bound you forever into one being split between two bodies. Taking the knife in his hand he slit his hand if he had the courage now was the time to use it. Now was the time to end it._

_He watched as his blood pooled on the sandy shore, "__In the dark of the night love escapes me, and my light," he paused the words tearing through his very soul. This was impossible he could not honestly be considering this? Could he? Was it even possible? To split from your twin was surely a death sentence in disguise. " dims." He continued bravely the words slowly coming forth from his memory. "I cannot live as two, no longer am I split. _ _Whole I shall be without you I will guide myself and seek –," but he could not finish. Dropping the dagger he fell to his knees, he could not bring himself to complete it. As much pain as he was in, the idea made him sick. _

Jack came out of the memory with tears running down his face, was this was Ara meant by slice? That he started to split himself off, to break his bond but that he could not finish the words. He could not actually follow through with his plan? He thought about the memory gently pulling the words that he had not been able to repeat. They came from the deep recesses of his mind.

In the dark of the night love escapes me, and my light dims.

I cannot live as two, no longer am I split.

Whole I shall be without you I will guide myself

and seek the light on my own.

Alone I will fight, alone I shall endure, alone I will suffer.

Into myself I retreat, from myself and my God I seek forgiveness.

I withdraw my pledge and my life is my own.

These words had been tattooed on his subconscious so long ago Jack could not remember when or who had spoken them. He could end this, he could finish what the man, who stood on the shores, could not. He retrieved his sword which he kept the size of a tiny pin in from his pocket. It lengthened in his grip, becoming a dagger, fitting perfectly to the curve of his hand. Yet even as he did there was something keeping him from starting what he had once begun.

It hit him like a bucket of ice water, was torn between two people because he was torn himself. As long as he wavered here, he was neither bonded fully, nor was he split. In the years since he started this ritual he had bonded many times over that had patched over the split. It was, however, still there and waiting to be ripped open.

* * *

Madison walked up the stairs glancing around at the odd absence of other models. She clutched her book close to her chest and took a seat outside the room. Pulling out her phone she checked some of her messages. Mostly they were just from people trying to fill the gap left by Sasha. Poor girl. Thinking about her old friend still hurt.

But she no longer needed to know what her friend might have wanted to tell her. Cam had taken her out to breakfast after the Black Tie Affair. Over pancakes he had confessed that he believed Ara was his sister. Odd true, but not unheard of especially in this day and age, Blue Bloods had a long and beautiful history of marrying their siblings. The thought sent shivers down her spine, marriage and bonding was not something that Madison wanted in her future.

"Madison Attwater?" A tall red head asked, that was all that registered on her radar. After all she was only the hired help.

* * *

**A/N: Alright end of the chapter, questions, comments concerns? Well leave me a message and I'll get right on that new chapter.**

The Silver Bullet: well aren't you observent yes I did in fact base Schuyler's dress on Hillary's what can I say, I am in love with that dress. Yes Mimi is annoying but I kinda like her all the same. Oh poor Cam somedays I think he's as lost as ever, well I guess we'll see. Thanks for the review.

xo-tink-xo: well thank-you I hope it get's better that's the goal! I know Cam taking initiative it's amazing so much more in the next chapter too. Thanks for the review.

Like-Vines-We-Intertwine: yes I do love cliffies...well Sky and Mimi will certainly have it out. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

caligirl0209: woot! Thanks I hope you liked it.

The Winggoddess: ahh that makes me feel special, well I hope you liked the chapter, more reveals are coming. Thanks for the review.

Angel_of _Darkness: Well...how about now the Forgiver...more stuff coming out and of course the Forgiver is going to be a bigger part. Thans for the review and the amazing comments!

Josie: yes I do speak a little French myself and I felt that I should put it to good use. I think we'll have some more French with C/A I believe it will come up again. Thanks for the comments.

Kenya: first thanks for all of the reviews, it was good to hear from you. To answer just a few of your questions, Madison just tries to help people and sometimes she just wants to run their lives. Yes it is correct that Ara has never attended a 400 Ball, she always ended her cycle before that. Cam asked that to know whether or not it was possible for Ara to make everyone else think that she has blue eyes. All the other questions will be reveiled in time. Thanks for the comments, hope you had fun with this new chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Melissa de la Cruz you are amazing because you created/own this world that I just dabble in.**

**A/N: **Alright to answer one question before I go on: The girl in Jack's memory is important, you have a lot of info on her actually I suggest reading all the chapters where they talk about the diary and where we visit Dr. Pat. Anyway something good dedications: caligirl0209 woot for you you make me smile :D

**

* * *

**

"So tell me now if this ain't love than how do we get out"

Savior Rise Against

* * *

Ara woke to the sound of her phone going off next to the bed. She sighed, "What now?" as she pushed back the covers. She grabbed the object and flipped it open. After a long night with her father she had finally fallen asleep early in the morning. Being woken up by this little bit of technology was not how she imagined spending her morning.

YOU WALK A FINE LINE, CAREFUL WHERE YOU GO

Well it was better than what she had been expecting; she had been expecting hell and brimstone. Threats and curses that she should not go any further she had been prepared for the anger but apparently he had faith in her. She smiled to herself and flicked to the next message.

CAFÉ DIEM 10 BE THERE

Glancing at the clock Ara burst out of bed pulling on whatever lay on her floor. Throwing her hair up into a messy bun she raced out the apartment telling her Dad she'd be back later. She arrived the coffee shop with seconds to spare. Slowing her pace she entered the café searching for her friend. Cam was seated at the back in a high table. Jazz was there laughing at something he said. Ara wondered up slowly how was she supposed to act around Jazz? She had betrayed her. And Cam she was just starting to feel comfortable around him.

"Hello," she said coolly shifting her weight.

"Ara," Jazz said happily wrapping her fingers around her mug, "we were just discussing movie possibilities."

"And?"

"We were thinking going old new school," Cam said proudly. "No angels just vampires this time."

"'Kay and you needed me because?" This was exceedingly annoying; if all they wanted was her approval they could have done this through text messages.

"Well we thought we would include you in the discussion as you are going to watch said movie."

"Well?" Ara asked crossing her hands over her chest, striking a defensive attitude. She had better things to do on a Saturday morning like sleep, which she had been pleasantly doing.

"We," Jazz said indicating both herself and Cam, "were thinking Underworld."

"You two, pulled me out of bed to tell me I am going to be forced to watch the endless battle between vampires and werewolves? Ok?"

"We thought you might want to have a say Cam said you had an opinion when it came to watching _The Prophecy_. So…"

"Differ—"

"Ahh," Jazz said as a waitress approached with a steaming cup. Jazz paid and handed it to her friend. "Sorry," she said and Ara didn't need to hear anything else. It was Jazz and she was just doing what she thought was right. Ara wavered putting on the act of teetering indecision. Then Ara took the cup her friend held out to her, they had been friends too long to let this come between them. Cam just stared awkwardly at the two girls, boys never acted this way a couple punches maybe a kick or two and then it was business as usual. None of this unspoken language and secret message stuff.

"So," Ara started climbing up into the seat between Jazz and Cam, "are we talking Underworld one, two, or are we obtaining a slightly illegal DVD copy of the yet unreleased third movie?"

"I vote one and three, two good but I really like the whole let me slice your head off bit," Cam said. "And three we're fighting a war I'm appeased."

"You are such a guy," Ara and Jazz intoned together.

"I will admit to that fact." Cam held his hands up in defeat.

"Hey where is Madison?" Jazz asked checking her watch. Ten ten the shiny face read. "How long do those model things take?"

"Depends," Ara replied, "sometimes they just want you to walk other times it goes on forever they want to see this outfit then the other."

"You're a model?" Cam asked skeptically. There was no doubt that she could be, Ara was tall skinny and in his own opinion beautiful. She did not however seem like the type to choose that lifestyle.

"I did a couple things in London, when my dad took my credit cards away. Pocket change you know." Ara shrugged and sipped her large caramel steamer, it may not be caffeinated but it was pure heaven in a bottle.

"Your credit cards?"

"Long story, grounded from shopping and here I was fifteen and no credit card needing a killer outfit and no money. Couldn't cry to Mom so I took up the next best thing. It wasn't bad but I prefer to just live off my parents until I graduate. I don't like being valued for my looks and my brain gets casually ignored. Her phone beeped "Hold on." She dug the thing out of her purse and flipped it open.

1231 HIGH STREET

What was this cryptic message supposed to mean? "Uh does this mean anything to you?" She held up her phone so that both Jazz and Cam could examine the screen.

"Hey isn't that Orlando's new studio, you know that new designer?"

"Yeah, Maddie had an interview there today."

"Curses." She hastily shoved the phone back into her bag and got up, "Save this?" She indicated her cup. "And call my mom I forward you the text." Her fingers were already punching the correct keys.

"What-" Cam started but he was cut off mid sentence when Madison's frantic scream echoed in his head. He was out the door hot on Ara's tail before Madison finished. _On our way _he sent back, but there was no answer and he pushed Ara faster. Madison did not need this.

They rounded the corner onto and raced up the stairs to the top floor where the studio was. The stair well was silent and that did not bode well in Ara's mind. She pushed through the door Cam right behind her. Madison lay motionless on the floor her strawberry blond hair spred over her face. Blood oozed from various cuts and scrapes and a single woman stood over her.

"Hey you back off," Cam said advancing. Ara pulled him back, yeah they were here but what good were they? They were young and just as vulnerable as the girl who lay on the floor. More importantly they had no weapons. The woman looked up from her victim. She smiled the blood trickling down her chin. Ara felt the air whoosh out of her lungs, what had they done?

"Well well, we meet again."

"Just like old times," Ara replied. Cam struggled under her grip he wanted to tear that woman's head from her shoulders, but her hand restrained him.

"Well look at that, older sister watching out for her little brother. Cute."

"You know?"

"Oh yes Sasha had so many good things to tell me. So many interesting facts. I am sure you two will be full of information especially you, miss I keep to myself."

"I'm not telling you anything."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

Oliver was holed up in his office picking his way through the book Ara had given him last night. It was public information—mostly anyway. He flipped through many of the pages trying to get a feel on the man who had written it. He was certainly being driven insane by the Silver Blood running through his veins corrupting him. But there were several interesting points.

He was drawn to the portion that was titled the Forgiver. It was a mismatched section filled with little detail beyond that this angel held the power to break a bond. No wonder Ara had wanted to stay hidden. She did not want any angel seeking her out looking to break his or her bond. She was a solitary creature, though it hinted at something more, some deep sadness that she kept hidden. Andreas himself never met the girl but he knew someone, and they said she was brave, strong reliable and such but sad. Always sad.

Oliver did not see how that related to Ara, the girl he saw was always happy, except lately he noted. Lately she seemed more withdrawn more lonely. He reminded her of her mother, a few years after he had found her. Always alert always watching waiting. It was like they had both carried some great burden, love was a great burden to bear especially when it was not returned.

He flipped to the next section; that was more pictures than words. If the section on the Forgiver was short, the section on the Old Ones was minimal. The first page was a drawing, a girl stood in the center of the picture arms relaxed staring at the artist, she held daggers in her hand. It was definitely not someone he wanted to meet in a dark alley after dark or even on a brightly lit day. The one caption under the picture was Orianna. The reading that accompanied the picture was brief. Explaining that there were two things that Old Ones did one was to sever as God's messengers of hope on earth. They were saints, they conveyed love and devotion to their God. The other purpose was protection and here it got tricky, they were God's way of keeping an eye on Blue Bloods. One line made him pause was: _And one will show the darkness love to turn their heart._

He studied the line, looking it over. Then he flipped to the next page that were filled with drawings. An angel defending what he assumed was an Old One. The other picture was of a man, he was drawn much like the woman. His caption read Ariand. Oliver closed the book and set it on the floor.

He stretched running a hand through his hair, he needed to get back to work, needed to continue his story.

"Hey," Schuyler said from the door way. "How's it going?"

"Just reading."

"So what does a man who routinely tops the New York Times Best Seller List read in his spare time?"

"Histories of Blue Bloods."

"Oh," she said gently, not exactly what she was expecting.

"It's just some crazy mumbo jumbo."

The phone rang next to him and he reached for it automatically. "Hello, yeah hold on." He held the phone out to his wife.

Schuyler took the phone and he watched her face paled. "No I've got it, thanks Jazz no, that's fine, it'll be alright." She tossed Oliver the phone and raced out of the apartment. On her way out the door Schuyler did something she never thought she'd do again.

_Jack, I need your help._ She opened her mind further and let him see the address telling him a girl was in trouble.

* * *

Kingsley was sitting at his desk early on a Saturday morning examining the research he had collected. The notes he had taken from his interview with Jack had revealed nothing above what Schuyler had told him. So there was one dead end, it still did not answer the question why there was two bite marks, not just one.

He pondered the question. When he heard a knocked on his door. Kingsley looked up to find Jack Force standing in the doorway looking like death warmed over. His suit from last night was wrinkled beyond repair and his face looked like he had not slept in days. Kingsley just stared blankly at him not sure how to respond to the man.

"Sorry for intruding." The blond man started. "I was wondering if I could make some inquiries."

"Sit," Kingsley said calmly indicating the chair. He shoved the photos and the transcript back into the folder sliding it back into the file cabinet.

"Thanks," Jack took a seat and breathed deeply. "I think I'm going insane." Of all the things that Kingsley had heard in his long life, from declarations of love by conduits to the investigations of leviathan, this surely topped the list. Blue Bloods rarely admitted insanity.

"Do you mind if I record this session?" This definitely needed to be on the record.

"Go ahead." Jack answered sweeping his flat hair back away from his face. Kingsley retrieved a recording device and inserted a new tape. Pressing record he made a motion for Jack to continue.

"I think I'm losing my mind, I keep remembering things that I don't know if they actually happened."

"Like you're blacking out?" Kingsley probed.

"No they're more like memories. I can't explain them, it's like I purposely wanted to forget them and blocked them out."

"Alright, anything specific?"

"A girl, she was murdered a Plymouth and I think…I think Mimi did it." There he said the words, aloud. It was out in the open. The words hung in the air Kingsley considered them for a moment before answering.

"I've investigated Azrael before and she has some character flaws but I don't think she would resort to murder."

"I know, I just don't know what to feel. I saw the girl she was blatantly killed, viciously. I know there's more, more memories just waiting for me but I can't face them if I have to see her again."

"You mean see Azrael kill someone?"

"No, that girl, the more I think on her the more I notice her in my mind. The more she pops up, a flash here a dash there. Sometimes it's like she knows me and others it's just blind trust. I don't know what to feel," he repeated.

"Why's that?" Kingsley relaxed back in his seat, hoping a more casual appearance would help Jack loosen up.

"I don't know how to face my family now. I can't look at Mimi without seeing those images and Cam is only here because Mimi wanted him." He did is again, let out what had been threatening to kill him. What had begged for freedom.

"I see." The best course now would be to get him talking, let Jack pour out everything he was feeling.

"And Ara she's like this person who can't help but needle me."

"Care to explain?" Kingsley asked his interest piqued.

"Always talking in riddles, never just giving me a straight answer, she's making me remember all of these things."

"Ara does that to a lot of people, how Schuyler's survived sixteen years of it, is a miracle." Kingsley attempted a joke hoping to knock Jack out of his black mood.

"That's the other thing."

"What?"

"I—I," Jack began not sure how to go on.

"Jack I've investigated more than you know, I am aware of your past indiscretions."

"I see." His face changed, it went emotionless, expressionless. The veil that had lifted for the briefest moment was back in place.

"Schuyler's come a long way since then."

"Do you know who Ara's father is?"

"That's not a question for me to answer."

"So you won't"

"Jack, I'll say this, Ara's father, the man who's loved her and cared for her since she was a baby, is Oliver. That's all that matters to her."

Jack was about to respond but he felt Schuyler pull at his mind.

_Jack, I need your help._ He was up and gone in a flash obtaining the address from her.

* * *

Dylan Ward prided himself on always maintaining his distance from a client. It was how he kept his secret alive. If he got too close the charge may notice someone following them someone dogging their every step. Then they got nervous and started doing stupid things. So when Ara left Café Diem at lightning speed followed closely by the Caron boy he was in a predicament. Did he follow at their speed or simply hold back.

He flashed across the city taking care to keep his distance but the girl seemed to run as if someone's life depended on it. Through the twisting streets he ran, until he arrived at the building. He hesitated for a second only before he mounted the stairs and even less before he opened the door.

He saw the Silver Blood standing between a girl and his charge and the Caron boy. She glanced oddly at him, as if seeing him through a foggy mirror.

"I did not know I would be looking for more guests. And you are?"

"None of your business," Dylan replied reaching into his pocket. The one thing he had requested was his sword. Schuyler had found his and gotten it to him. He withdrew the sliver from his pocket and felt it lengthen in his grasp.

"Well if you want to play that game Mr. Ward go ahead. Oops." She shrugged off the fact that she knew his true identity and flipped her air over her shoulder.

"What do you want with these kids?" he asked taking a tentative step forward.

"I'm not stupid Mr. Ward; I'm not telling you the plan. But I will not go hungry tonight." He watched Ara pull Cam away out of the middle of the room. He did not need one of them getting hurt. He took another step toward the woman his fingers itching for a fight.

"Now now it's not nice to leave before the meal." Her lips curled mincingly over her sharpened teeth.

"Ara get out of here," Dylan said calmly, not taking his eyes off the Silver Blood. It was best to appeal to his charge rather than the boy, who looked like he was ready to jump in the fight.

She attacked without warning and without a single hesitation. She sliced through the air her sword clashing with his. This was what he had been longing for a fight. Like the old days, it ran in his veins, the need to fight to rid the world of this scum.

Fire burned in her evil eyes as she moved parrying his blows with small flecks of laughter and a quick flourish. He did not despair as she had clearly been recently active in terms of fighting. It was in him, in his blood to do this.

"She will be happy to know you're back." She grinned.

"Who?"

"You know who," she cooed jumping out of the way of his blade. With a final shove she was able to throw off him. "That's my cue yours too." She ran across the room leaping out the window.

He heard the clack on the stair he had but milliseconds if he wanted to leave. He glanced at Ara and Cam before following the girl out the window.

The door flew open and Schuyler and Jack stood there weapons drawn.

"Mom," Ara cried wrapping her arms tightly around her mother.

"Are you okay?" She responded cradling her daughter's face in her hands, examining her features. Dropping the weapon she carried to hold her child. Ara nodded wrapping herself in her mother's embrace. "What's going on?"

"Madison—" Cam started indicating the girl on the floor.

"I'll call Dr. Pat," Jack said retrieving his phone from his pocket. He turned his back cradling the phone next to his ear.

"Are you both alright?" Schuyler asked looking more at Cam who had pushed himself to his feet. Cam shrugged.

"Come on," Schuyler started looking distinctly at Cam, "I think it's best if we leave, I think Jack can clean up this mess."

"I want to stay—" Cam started hanging back. He felt that he did not belong to the mother daughter pairing. Even if Schuyler tried to make him feel like he could be.

"The best thing to do is to go Cam you won't be any help to Madison, come on." She held out a hand to the boy.

It was odd to have this woman reaching out to him like she cared about him. Cameron did not know how to respond, she wanted him she was willing to care for him like she cared for her daughter. Not even his own mother did that to him.

"Thanks," he said and followed her out of the room. Cam met his father's eyes and looked away. Maybe the older woman was right, his father would deal with the mess.

* * *

Ksoccer: Thanks, well it is my little secret but I choose to share it with you. I came up with the idea by asking a simple question How do you break bonds? And what would that do to a person? So yeah it just kinda extrapolated from there.

utotallyrockme: Well Schuyler is something......but I won't tell you what just yet, though everything you need to know to figure out is there.....She's very important, and are you sure Mimi could do it...hhmmmmm. Jack is just Jack and I don't think he's ever been the brightest bulb in the room. But I love him all the same. I think he's getting there, it will all hopefully make sense when he remembers what happend in the final battle.

Kayleebug012: I know but please I can't kill off people, I don't have the heart, she'll be ok it just gives her another reason to boss people around.

xo-tink-xo: Thanks I am glad you enjoyed it!

Kennya: Yes, he's sort of been giving her hints all along and then in a conversation that completely happened in my head over pancakes he spilled the beans. Oh no she is making everyone else think that she has blue eyes.

caligirl0209: Well I guess all I can say is that this is how I planned my story, and I guess if we had the same idea cheers! Great minds think a like. Thanks for the review.

The Silver Bullet: You truly opened my eyes to all that Kingsley could be, and I love him now he's got a great in this story and a slightly bigger on in the sequel. I heart cliffies at times they are good to get me writing because I want to know what happens just like everyone else.

Angel of Darkenss: Nope, she does not I think in a chapter she explains it better so yeah sad but for her it works. Thanks for the review

ShellyHale: Well I am glad that you decided to read my fanfic, and I am so glad that you are enjoying it!. Well like I told Ksoccer it all started with two questions and then characters just arose from there.

Josie: I know Jack's memory is so amazing, I can't wait to show you guys all of it!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I am taking some intense courses this semester that have kept me occupied. So anyway here you all are! Happy V-Day!**

* * *

Bliss was not sure when the last time she had been this angry. Irina stood in her office telling her more things that Bliss did just not want to here. She stared out the window of her office trying to control the rage that flared inside. The man in white glared at her from her reflection. She did not need _his _involvement.

"So you failed again? Do I understand you?" Bliss said crisply.

"Bliss it isn't—" Bliss turned around to face her employee her features perfectly controlled.

"I don't want to hear I'm sorry. What I want to hear is that you succeeded in weeding out that darling little girl. If that is not what you are going to tell me, then I suggest you start looking for a new form of employment."

"What?"

"I have spent a considerable amount of money and time in fixing your mistakes time and again Irina. Now not only do they know your hair color, they know your face. Please tell me how I can fix this?"

"I have something that you might want to know."

"What is that?"

"Dylan Ward—"

"I told you-"

"Is alive."

Bliss had a hard time controlling her features, her heart raced. How was this possible, he was dead, they had told her.

"Leave," Bliss replied, "I'll call you tomorrow, for now just stay inside and don't draw attention to yourself. The girl backed out of the room and only when the door closed did Bliss allow herself to feel again.

Could Dylan still be out there somewhere?

_No _came the cool voice in her head. _She's playing a trick on you Bliss, darling, Dylan is dead, the Clave killed him._

Bliss wanted to tell the voice in her head to shove it, but he had never led her astray before.

"Sorry," she said allowed even thought the man in her head did not need he verbalization.

_We all have our weaknesses, now let us go back, we must find the girl to have our plans succeed._

_

* * *

_

Cam was sleeping his head resting on Madison's hospital bed. It had been a crazy weekend, punctuated with Jazz and Ara occasionally showing up with coffee and small talk. He'd gone home a few times to shower and change but other than that he had been here. Madison was his friend and she was hurt, her parents much like his did not seem to care that their daughter lay half dead in the hospital. When Monday morning came, Jazz and Ara showed up to drag him off to school. The normal Committee meeting had been canceled at least for the teen group, something about the Clave needing all hands on deck. It was late Tuesday afternoon, and Cam was weary with stress. He enjoyed just sitting here and not thinking about anything, letting everything around him fade to black.

It was his new favorite retreat. Here there was only himself, the only space where time halted and he stood facing who he had been. It was weird, like standing in front of mirror. He saw everything but did not have the ability to ask questions, to dig into the memories on the other side of the glass.

It was Madison's hand on top of his head that knocked him out of his stupor. "Hey," her raspy voice said. She smiled slightly the old Madison shining through. It had been even longer for her, Cam thought. She had been resilient throughout the whole ordeal—granted she had been unconscious for most of it. The brief periods where she had been awake Madison had barely spoken.

He smiled and sat up. "You feel ok? You need anything?"

"A stiff drink?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait for that," he replied adopting the same joking manner. She shrugged. "But you are ok Maddie?" He asked in all seriousness.

"Cam what did I say about using that name?" She said the edge clearly evident in her voice.

"Just making sure."

"I feel like someone tried to rip my neck off."

"Well—"

"I don't want to know." She brought her hand tentatively to the bandage on her neck, wincing as she felt the gauze.

"Am I—" her voice shook. Hadn't that been the question on everyone's mind? Was Madison abomination?

"They say you're clean." They both let the words hang in the silence.

"Hey," Ara called from the doorway. Jazz followed her into the room. Each girl held two mugs of steaming liquid. "Thought you might be thirsty." Ara offered a glass to Madison.

"Ugh I am but not for that." She wrinkled her nose at the contents of the paper cup and refused it. Ara set in on the table next to the bed and relaxed against the wall by the door.

"I could call Andrew isn't it?" Ara suggested trying to remember the names of Madison's various familiars.

"Now that was so yesterday it's not even funny."

"Good to know you didn't go anywhere."

"Please I still have work to do." Madison rolled her eyes.

"Thanks" Cam murmured taking the glass Jazz offered him.

"So what is this I hear about movies?" Madison asked pushing herself up to a sitting position. Taking off the oxygen nose prongs, they were not the on any accessory must have list.

"What?" The three responded. With everything that had gone on in the past few days, they had forgotten about their planned _Underworld _movie event.

"Okay seriously people if you think that you can watch movies together and not invite me, you have obviously been drinking a druggie."

"Oh, well," Jazz started before dropping into silence.

"Umm," Ara started looked around grasping for straws.

"Please continue because I sooo speak the language of the mute."

"It was just going to be us, but hey you can come, sure Madison," Cam offered relaxing back in his chair cradling his coffee like it was the elixir of life.

"Good to know I still have some power." Madison relaxed back against the pillows and reached for the coffee it may not be what she wanted but it would be better than nothing. She sipped it, wishing it was a good portion of blood but it was better than anything the hospital was going to give her.

They chatted easily for several minutes, about school, the latest gossip and the like before, Ara and Jazz made their exits.

Out in the hall Jazz pulled Ara aside. "Hey isn't your Grandmother here?"

"Yup," Ara replied hitting the elevator button.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Ara shot back walking into the elevator. She hit the button to take her to the bottom floor and slumped against the wall.

"Maybe we should go see her?"

"Or maybe not."

"It was just a thought I mean I know—"

"Jazz let me tell you something about Gabrielle, she'll wake up when she's ready."

"So you don't know anything about her?"

Ara eyed her friend, "I did not say I didn't know _anything_."

"So you know something."

"That is private."

"You are going to drive someone over the edge one day you do know that right?" Jazz asked.

"The point I think you're missing Jazz is that I never get there, so I am free to be as enigmatic as I like because it never comes to that."

"Maybe someday?" Jazz pushed hopeful.

Ara just smiled wasn't that always what she thought would happen? That someday it would happen, the problem with thinking about someday is that you lost track of today.

* * *

It was late Tuesday afternoon, and Schuyler was going through the newest results of their cable network that they had recently acquired. In the aftermath of acquiring FNN she still had to keep up with the other little stations they took over. It was work that kept her busy, and the busy work kept her numb.

In the days since the last attack she had ceased to sleep. Sleeping was a luxury that she could not and would not possess until the Silver Blood was caught. There was too much to worry about between Ara and the others, and then her job. Schuyler knew she was spreading herself thin. She roamed the streets at night, sometimes alone sometimes with Kingsley. It was good to have her friend back in town. At least it saved her from spending another evening with Jack.

But the late nights and long days were beginning to wear on her. She felt tense all the time and her mind was having trouble focusing. That was probably why she had been staring at these papers all afternoon, trying to make them make sense in her sleep deprived brain. The numbers and figures, however, stubbornly refused to form coherent answers.

"Mrs. Perry," her assistant said poking her head in, "a guest has arrived for you." Schuyler waved her hand a signal for her assistant to send whoever it was in. She continued to study the report as she heard the door click shut and the soft footsteps of the person.

"I'll be with you in a minute," she said holding up a finger while the other hand made few quick notes in the margin.

"Take your time, I've got it in spades." Schuyler instantly looked up from the report at the sound of Jack's voice. He had taken a seat in one of the club chairs on the other side of her desk hands clasped behind his head. He studied her with his inquisitive green eyes. He looked perfectly relaxed and refreshed that she wanted to smack him. He got to be completely cool while she was wound as tight as a spring.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Schuyler asked looking at him questioningly, suddenly the report she had been absorbed in was nothing. It could have been the Sunday comics for all she cared.

"Well," Jack started relaxing in his chair. "actually I have a question for you specifically."

"If it's about the merger it is really out of my hands. I was-"

"No no it's not about that." Jack waved the subject away, looking around at the objects on her desk.

"Well then what is it about? I have a lot of work to do."

He paused there as if searching for the right words. Schuyler tapped her pen against the papers hoping that Jack would spit out whatever it was.

"I had a very interesting conversation with Cam a few days ago." He stared directly at her not breaking his focus.

"As a parent you often have interesting conversations with your children," she responded trying to regain some of her initial shock. She had noticed the rift that seemed to dominate the Caron household. Cam seemed to keep his parents out of the loop on his life and from what she had seen neither parent tried to close the gap. "So what was the subject of this talk?"

"He mentioned that Oliver is not Ara's real father and then I started to think—"

"Oh dear someone alert the media Jack Force is thinking again. Will you spit it out already?"

He paused and picked up the photo of Ara that Schuyler kept on her desk. "Is Ara my daughter?" Schuyler's heart stopped beating. She covered her shock well enough but all the while she had feared this point. The time when Jack might figure out what she had kept from him all those years ago, the secret that was hers alone.

"Excuse me?" She spit out finally.

"You heard me Schuyler, is she mine?"

"No, she's not," she said flatly sounding completely appalled at the idea.

"Really?"

"Jack I am not lying to you. Get out of my head," She said as Jack tried to open her mind.

"Then who is? Because obviously Oliver's not."

"So sure are you? Plus I don't think my personal life is any of your business," she retorted closing the report and getting up. If she was going to have this conversation, Schuyler needed to distance herself from Jack Force.

"I think it is," he responded following her lead and gave up his seat.

"What? Just because we carried on a ridiculous affair for too long does not give you any right or privilege to know who I slept with after you left." She turned away from him so that she could file away her report. That was her first mistake, turning her back to him.

"When it concerns the possibility that I may have another child running around out there it might." Schuyler could feel Jack that he had come around the desk and was standing only a shy foot away from her.

"Jack whether you like it or not let me tell you that Ara's father is a man I met in London soon after I left New York. She is not yours. You can sleep well tonight," she said coldly, ignoring his presence as best she could.

"What does he do?" Jack continued taking a step closer.

"He works in business," she admitted hoping that it would cease his questioning.

"Where?" He was right behind her she could feel the heat rolling off his body and smell the sharp scent of his cologne.

"Jack this is absurd." She turned trying to walk away from him, but he shot an arm out holding her between the cabinet and his body.

"Where?" He said quietly.

"At Morely's in London. God are you happy?" She looked hurt, truly and deeply hurt. She brushed him off.

"I should remind you I know when you're lying to me Schuyler." That line pushed her over the edge. If there was one thing that Schuyler hated it was being considered inferior by Blue Bloods.

She whirled around to face anger written all over her face. "Jack frankly after this conversation, I never ever want to see you near me or any member of my family ever again."

"Well you'll have to take that up with Ara she seems to think otherwise," Jack shot back.

"Excuse me?"

"Never heard the fortune cookie that is your daughter?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Really because I find that surprising, she loves to dangle things in front of people."

"Are you done insulting me?"

"I have never insulted you Schuyler."

"Oh so I suppose telling me that I was just what was your exact phrasing oh yes, 'a pass time, something to occupy your time' that that was not an insult my mistake." She paused here glaring at him.

Jack might at one time have backed down, but he was here and he was furious. Why not continue this blow out.

"So one instance it's a ridiculous affair and now it's something you care about. You have to choose Schuyler, you can't keep playing the field hoping that no one will catch you in the web you make."

"I thought I already made that choice," she bit back.

"Well I never heard one."

"Maybe because I never got one, you were the one in control of it from the start. You were the one who dictated when and where. I jumped like a trained dog, but I am no longer that easy to lead on a leash."

"I'm always in control?"

"Yes, Jack you always were you never cared to ask me about what I wanted, no you just kept on with your whole I know best motto."

"Because I have lived for—"

"Don't play the I'm Abbadon the Destroyer card, we're not teenagers anymore Jack. Get over yourself. Stop being the tortured soul and do something. If you hate your life change it. It's easier than it seems."

"I thought I did."

"Jack I hid in the shadows for you once, but I won't do it again. I like my life right now; I am not going to be some other woman. So Jack you need to make some changes in your life if you want to start that train again." They stared at each other, the echoes of their yelling match finally hitting home. Schuyler was the first to turn away; she needed to get things done. Jack just nodded and showed himself out.

* * *

Jack flashed across town he wanted to be alone to figure out what was going on within himself. Something, however, forced him to go to the hospital. Jack was not stupid he knew that Cam had spent the better part of the weekend there and he nearly ran into Ara and her friend.

"Seems to be a habit," Ara said brightly.

"Bad habits die hard right?"

"If that's what they say." Ara shrugged. "Cam's still up there," she said finally feeling the tension rise awkwardly.

"Thanks. Ladies." He brushed past them and into the hospital.

"Well that was weird."

"Ya think?" Ara shot back whipping out her cell phone. She dialed up her father and sped through a conversation telling him that she was going out with Jazz tonight. The phone snapped close before he could even respond.

"Did we have plans?" Jazz asked quizzically as Ara dropped her phone back into her bag.

"We do now. Besides I don't think I want to go home right now." She slipped on a pair of shades and stepped out onto the concrete.

"Why is that?"

"Well let's just say Mom had a tough day at the office."

"And you know this how?" Jazz replied as she flagged down a cab.

"After particularly emotional events Blue Bloods minds crack like eggs." Ara opened the door of the yellow taxi cab for Jazz, who slid in.

"Ouch care to share?" Jazz replied pausing to give the driver her home address.

"Hmm well Cam may have a hitch in his brotherly plans."

"Stop, rewind, and pause, brotherly plans?"

"Did I forget to mention that we may be siblings?"

"When did this happen?"

"Sixteen years ago."

"No not—ouch my mind hurts now thank-you."

"What are friends for?" Ara said smiling devilishly.

* * *

The Silver Bullet: Yeah for surprises! Oh yes Jack is one smart cookie but he just is dim in the social area. Thanks so much!

utotallyrockme: Aww shucks you made my day it was totally perfect! With Mimi that's how it's supposed to be, plus it'll all make sense at the end. Ara and Jazz have the coolest relationship ever, I love them so much. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter.

x-tink-xo: and you thought last chapter was intense? Bliss and Dylan have an....interesting past. Thanks for the review!

BaBiBrun3tt3: I completely understand. I did not start writing without the knowledge that not all people would agree with me. So thanks for trying it out and I hope you semi enjoyed yourself. Thanks for the comments.

Kennya: exactly there are many things in Jack's past that he just does not want to remember so he cut them off from his main memory. Thanks for the review!

caligirl0209: Well I think it'll be a healthy balance, at least that's what I am aiming for. Thanks for the review!

Kayleebug: Yeah I am glad, it makes me happy to know that people enjoy it!

Dancing Sari: I am so glad you love it, all the twists and turns I think make it fun to read and to write. Thanks for the review!

foreveraddicted: a small amount of time over several months so it doesn't seem like a lot of time. I'm so happy that you are loving it. Thanks for the reivew~

poesie personniffie: Well I am glad that you find it enjoyable! I hope you keep reading!

Josie: Yes we are getting down to the end of this story and the beginning of the next. So much stuff still to come out first though! And yes, I have read those books, and I currently have the third on reserve at a local bookstore so I am eagerly awaiting it.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Not mine, Melissa De La Cruz owns it all!

**A/N: **Alright I know I know long time absence but I figured I would finish this chapter because I finished my latest film project and my sketches are turned in for theater so I had some spare time. I hope you like it! I do, especially this first part. :D

* * *

Schuyler left Clique Pointe's main office shortly after Jack walked out. She couldn't concentrate not when she had a storm of emotions brewing inside of her. She blew into the Clave's main office, with purpose and passed the regular meeting room opting for a friend's private office. She flopped down in a chair in front of Kingsley's desk. On an ordinary day this situation, this reaction, would have been much the same except it would be in her own home with Kingsley's shoes being filled by Oliver. However her life at the moment was not something she wanted to share with her husband.

Kingsley looked up from his papers surprised to see her in such a state. "Um hello?" He said trying to ascertain her current state of mind. He flipped through the file in front of him moving the pieces of paper around trying to get them to form a pattern.

"Hi," Schuyler replied tersely.

"Social or business call?" Kingsley asked trying to keep his tone light and friendly.

"Neither."

"I'm going to let you fume and go back to working on this case then," he said indicating with his pen the papers scattered on his desk. She shook her head yes and shrugged. He went back to the photo he had been studying and made a few notes carefully on the edge of a paper.

"I hate New York," Schuyler finally said. "I hate everything here, I hate the Clave, and work, and pretty much want to tear this place apart until its dust under my feet." That statement caught Kingsley's attention. He set aside his case and gave the upset woman in front of him his full attention.

"So you do want to talk?"

"Don't get smart with me Martin."

"Sorry, you want to tell me about this sudden ummm…destructive feelings you've been having? Black outs, memories, things I as a venerator should be concerned about?" She glared at him. "So this is off the record then, alright I can handle that. Let's start with how was your day?" The glare intensified. "That good, huh? You might have to elaborate because I am not psychic, sorry." He held up his hands apologetically.

"I hate men too can I add that to the list?"

"So we're talking about Jack, ok now I know where this is headed," he sat back in his chair folding his hands behind his head, "Vent I am fully prepared for the 'I hate my life, love, and men' speech so lay it on me."

"I don't hate my life."

"Right you just hate everything in your life."

"Yes."

"So you hate your life."

"No."

"Sky really reason here is what I deal in, not this psycho mind talk so level with me?"

"Fine I hate my life. Happy?"

"Not especially, I happen to think that you at this very moment should be an extremely happy woman. You have an amazing career, a family that most, let me tell you, would die for, and let's face it you can put Mimi to shame which is quite a feat let me tell you."

"So?"

"So I guess the question is: why are you so unhappy?"

"I hate lying."

"Most people do it is a commandment thou shalt not lie."

"I hate lying to myself, I've become an excellent liar. I've told myself for years that I love what I do, no I hate what I do. I hate my life, I hate my career, I love my family but they create so much---"

"Pain, discomfort, strife?"

"Yes!"

"I think you are going about this the wrong way. Yes lying is bad, we all know that, but I think you've finally been caught, tell someone the truth for once Sky, let people in. More than just Oliver and I, I know we're great people, but there are others out there some might surprise you."

"I've let people in before and they—"

"Disappoint you. Sometimes people change."

"Most of the time they just stay the same."

"Sky I can't tell you what to do with your life, I can't so if you were looking for the magic eight ball answer, sorry fresh out. But what I can tell you is that you are no longer sixteen, you have shown more courage in this life that most ever have and I know that you can fix this mess."

"So you think I should tell him?"

"I'm going to plead the fifth."

"You're English."

"So?"

"You can't plead the fifth, and for that matter how are you incriminating yourself exactly?" He pursed his lips at her but said no more. He picked up the photos again and went back to his real job. "Kingsley I need some direction here."

He looked up at her, "Sky I'm not going to play your best friend here, I'm going to tell you something that someone probably should have told both you and Jack. Get over it already, please for the rest of us. Because here's the thing you both got hurt, you both still seem to be hurting so suck it up and decide, do you want him in your life or not."

Schuyler sat in stunned silence. "That was unexpected."

"I'm good at that, but I mean it Sky staying tied to the past is only going drag this pain up every time, so confess your sins and be done with it."

"So you are saying I should talk with him, and possibly just put all my cards on the table?"

"How else will he know that it's okay for him to do that same?" Schuyler stood up she pulled at the sides of her jacket while she walked to the door. She felt better, more relaxed after venting to Kingsley. "See you tonight?"

"Sure," She replied and closed the door behind her as she left. Why she agreed to go out after him was beyond her, maybe she just needed the numbness again. Maybe she just wanted out of the house, and it was simply a way for her to escape.

* * *

Ara sat across from Jazz in the restaurant. It had been a while since they had gone out, just the two of them. With everything that had happened over the past couple of weeks, things like friendships just seemed to disappear. Now more than ever Ara realized that she needed her friend the road ahead was going to be long and who knew what it had in store.

Certainly in all of her lives she had heard of the Silver Bloods even on the odd occasion she had cause to fear them. Now the fear was real, Madison was in the hospital from an attack, her mother was running herself thin and God only knew what the Clave was going to do about this whole thing.

"Earth to Ara," her friend said waving a hand in front of her face.

"What?" Ara asked jolted out of her thoughts, "Sorry."

"Space outs are fine just wish you'd do them on your own time."

"Sorry Jazz what were you saying?"

"Nothing important, just talking to fill the space."

"Space well filled," Ara replied toasting her friend. She sipped the water and smiled slightly to herself.

"You seem more smiles lately, maybe we've changed our playlist?"

Ara shrugged and glanced at the menu. "I guess I am just learning for once to live."

"Never done that before?"

"I don't know I'm never here very long always on the lookout for my next assignment of sorts."

"So about those jobs what was on Jack's mind when you saw him today?"

"He and my mother got into it at her office, lots of yelling and accusations. It's so hard to know but I think the picture is clearing up."

"How so?"

"Just something I think I'm finally getting."

"They did date, means they have a history," Jazz replied eyeing her entrée as the waiter deposited their food.

"Yeah, they've got more than they know."

"How so?"

"Well for one, I think my mother is more than one soul who got picked to be a Blue Blood." Jazz cocked an inquisitive eyebrow at her friend. "She's not an angel but she's close."

"How so?"

"Secrets will reveal themselves in time." Ara smiled yes the picture was getting clearer.

* * *

Bliss wondered the empty streets, strange how one could find empty streets in this town. She wanted to be alone, but she had not been alone for a long time now. At sixteen it had all started, the blackouts, the weird dreams, the deaths. Her parents told her it was normal it was just her memories returning, every Blue Blood went through this. Then at Rio and Jordan, everything after that was a blend of her and the man who lived in her head. Just thinking those words made her cringe maybe she was crazy.

_Daughter this is normal we will rule in heaven._

Did she want that? To rule, rule what a bunch of angels? What did any of it matter anymore?

_They are the ones who could not accept us; we have a right to what is ours._ The voice continued. She wanted it to stop she wanted it all to end. No more planning, no more schemes, no more hope. She could live like this, cold and alone, she had one so for so many years now. But with Irina's words it had all come back, and now who did she believe? Her father promised her Dylan was gone that it was his attachment to the Light that had killed him, and that they were the true enemy. The Light had killed Dylan and for that they would pay.

_There is always hope, daughter, she is out there Abbadon will join the cause. _

Of course Bliss thought, her father would think of the overall plan before he would confront the real issue here. "Who is she?" Bliss asked the open air forcing all thoughts of Dylan down into the dark recesses of her mind.

_She is someone Abbadon cares about very much. He gave up the Light for her once he will do it again._

"Why?"

_He's foolish enough to believe in love._

"Jack loves Mimi."

_Azreal is candle compared to the sun that is Orianna._

"Why is she so important?"

The voice in her head sighed with impatience, she had never questioned him so before. _I realize this is very complicated so I am going to just unleash my memories of it for you. Pay attention, I will only do this once. _

Bliss collapsed on a bus bench waiting for her father's memories to sweep over her.

_She was standing on the streets of heaven, angels passed quickly and quietly. She quickly recognized Abbadon among the others, her father fell into step with him and she followed so that Bliss might hear what they were saying. _

"_I know of this girl Abbadon," Lucifer whispered to his friend. Abbadon paused and looked her father straight in the eye. His cold eyes were piercing blue, Abbadon shone here with a deathly elegance. _

"_You know nothing," he said testily turning from the Dark Prince._

"_I know you care enough about her to seek the Forgiver's help." _

"_All she does is warn me, careful, not to close beware of the fall to come. Her riddles would drive the Lord himself mad."_

"_What does Eliora know of your pain?" Lucifer coaxed, placing a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. "She refuses to give you what you need."_

"_I never said that, she just wants me to know the consequences."_

"_What if I told you Abbadon that there was a way for you to know true love with this girl?" Abbadon stopped and looked him dead in the face. Bliss saw the hope that flashed across his face before his stoic mask returned. _

"_What are you suggesting?"_

"_It is God's will that separates you two, when I am king of the heavens she will be yours. Fight for me." Lucifer smiled he had the Angel of Destruction now. He could truly begin his work._

"_I do not know."_

"_Abbadon listen to me, I would not interfere with you and yours. She will be with you think of that."_

"_I think—"_

"_It is God that keeps you miserable. Ask yourself this: will He ever let you be happy? Abbadon consider that."_

"_What I have is yours," Abbadon consented._

Bliss awoke choking back tears, what had she just seen? Abbadon fought for the Darkness not because he was dark but because he thought Lucifer would give him someone. And from the sound of things it was not any old someone it was _the _one. Someone he cared about more than his twin.

"Bliss?" A familiar voice came. "Bliss are you alright?" It was Schuyler, she walked up to the bench and took a seat.

"I—I was just getting some air," Bliss countered not wanting to face this girl after everything she'd seen.

"You're a little far from the Upper East Side, don't you think?" Schuyler asked jokingly shoving her hands deep within the pockets of her coat.

"So are you," Bliss shot back hoping she sounded normal.

"Just patrolling and such." Schuyler shrugged. "Keeping busy."

"No Jack tonight?"

"No, that was a mistake."

"I'm sorry."

"For what? I knew what I was doing I can't say I didn't know what would probably happen."

"Still I think…I think you two would have been happy together."

"I guess God had other plans."

"What?" Bliss exclaimed looking at friend. Schuyler was framed in the moonlight she looked tired and worn but mostly just sad. There had always been something different about Schuyler, Bliss thought, yes she was a Blue Blood but there was just something that was innately off. Something that shone solely in Schuyler alone that had never before glistened in another.

"Oh you know big cosmic scheme," Schuyler said indicating the stars. "It wasn't in the plan that Jack and I work out. I guess I should be grateful for the time I had and smile because it happened right?"

"What a change in tone," Bliss added in amazement. "I would have thought you would have tried it again. Though—"

"I know you disapproved from the start, and maybe if I had been smart, I would have stopped before I got in too deep. It's taken me so long to pull myself out of the drowning waters."

"Are you happy?"

Schuyler thought about that question was she happy? Yes and no, yes she was but there was something missing in her life. Something that just felt wrong. "Yes," she lied. What an expert she was becoming at lying. It was almost second nature to her now, a fib there to cover her tracks, a lie there to keep people happy. But the worst was the things she whispered to herself to keep herself from going insane. Maybe she should listen to Kingsley's advice and go all in, confess everything. Maybe just maybe she should let someone in.

"Good I'm glad for you." Bliss stood and stretched. "I think I should be getting back."

"Are you happy?" Schuyler asked as Bliss walked away.

"Do I look happy?" Bliss asked beaming.

"Always Bliss."

"Then there's your answer." Bliss smiled and disappeared into the night.

"What do you make of that?" Kingsley asked walking out of the shadows. Schuyler shook her head. In all of her years working with the Clave she had watched many people choose different paths. But Bliss and all of this worried her. To the public—at least the Blue Blood public—Bliss had been cleared of charges. There was no suspicion where the Llewellyn girl was concerned. Privately however, Schuyler had the sinking suspicion that Bliss was in charge of the recent attacks.

Trying to reason out what Bliss was truly up to had helped Schuyler dispose of her foul mood. She had come to realize that Kingsley might have given her a grain of truth. She just now needed to the find the courage to talk to Jack and tell him, and that terrified her.

"I think she's hiding something."

"Aren't we all," her friend said.

"You're the one with all the knowledge you tell me." Kingsley took a seat on the bench next to her.

"Well," he started, "I know about your past, I know that Bliss has an interesting sister who disappeared several years ago, and it presumed dead and I also know Ara is special and I know what some of the secrets she keeps." He smiled at her waiting patiently for her response.

Schuyler ignored the comments about her past, she knew he knew, hell everyone seemed to know these days. His comments intrigued her, what did he mean about Bliss and beyond that it surprised her however that he brought up Ara and her daughter's uniqueness among the Blue Bloods. "How do you know all of this?"

"People talk to me, it's a gift. I can get anyone in this world to open up to me. A rare gift, but important in proper situations, especially when coupled with my excellent advice." Schuyler snorted his _excellent_ advice, more like a verbal whip lash. "Don't mock me, it's true, and I think if you followed it you might be happier. Let the light in."

"Letting people in is dangerous," Schuyler countered leaning back against the seat.

"I don't think you ever show anyone what's inside. Because that would be too scary, you are always strong Sky but you need to know there are times when it is ok to cry and be weak."

"I can't be, I have to be strong."

"All the time? Why?"

"Because I have to be. I had to be tough enough to survive. I had to be completely fine with living in shadows and pretending to live in the light. I have to live with the fact that I am the girl who no one knew what to do with, who no one—" her voice faded. She cursed silently Kingsley was right he had a rare gift to get people to open up to him.

"Say it Sky, say it, you feel like the girl no one wanted." She felt her resolve slipping away, the formal mask that she had worn for so many years suddenly disappeared.

"Yes," she whispered finally letting the truth out. It was simple and yet it took away most of her strength. "And I hate them for it. I hate feeling that way, I hate how I wake up in the morning I feel like they just don't want me there. I can always feel it, I just don't belong here." She knew he was digging further, following up on their conversation from earlier. She knew that she was playing right into his hand, she knew and she did not care. He wanted her to confront her fears, but there was a reason she kept them all hidden, all buried. He was not going to lead her astray.

"I think you do."

"Why?"

"Because you have the strength of ten angels and the will of thousands more, you will be the one to save us all."

"I think that's Ara's job."

"No, I know Ara she is not here to save them, she is here to show them a path, but Ara cannot and will not make an angel walk a path they do not wish to take. You Sky have that power. They fear and respect you for the power you hold."

"So I am supposed to shove them done a path that they don't want?"

"No you take them there show them there is more to this world then the centuries old status quo."

"Do you do this for everyone or am I just special?"

"Only for the people I like," Kingsley admitted.

Schuyler smiled, "Alright I'll make a deal with you, no more psych babble, no more pushing my buttons until I make some decisions in my life agreed?"

"Sure." Kingsley stood and stretched, "Come on we still got an almost murder to solve." He jerked his head toward the street and Schuyler got up to follow him but then stopped.

"Actually I think I need to go talk to someone is that ok?"

"I think I can manage without you for one night," Kingsley teased her.

"Good, cause I don't want to be picking up little Kingsley pieces tomorrow."

"Will you just go already," Kingsley replied clearly ruffled by her comments. Schuyler smiled and streaked off in another direction. If she did not do this now she would never have the courage to do so again.

* * *

lily21297: yes it will be a very interesting chapter and it's fast approaching. I'm glad you're enjoying it. Thanks for the review.

utotallyrockme: Yes the Jack/Sky scene was really good, I do love it when those two occupy the same space. Ara is one of my favorites too, she's just so spunky. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the latest chapter.

Kennya: There is much more to come on who Ara and Cam are and what happened oh so long ago, it may come out in this story but the sequel is really about them their past and such. to the other questions basically yes. Thanks for reading!

julie: Thanks, I'm glad you love it!

SunaRu: glad to know you find this an acceptable substitute! Hope you enjoyed the latest installment.

xo-tink-xo: always confrontation it's amazing. Yes Dylan and Bliss they always made me wonder, so I decided to give them their own story line of sorts. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

caliegirl0209: it is indeed to friggin cool...wink wink. Thanks for the review!

The Silver Bullet: No worries at all! Yes Jack and Sky can really heat up a room. Yes semesters fun classes just time consuming.

xgpuff216x:Thanks, I hope you loved the latest chapter!

xox-JackandSkyForever-xox: well here's some more for you too read, I hope you liked it!

spider-monkey1994: well thank-you, here's update. I hope you enjoyed it!

BookWormTickledPink: Thanks, I will try, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Not mine all of this world belongs to Melissa de la Cruz**

**A/N: Ok so we have reached the end of the first book, holy cow! Plus I throw a lot of stuff at you in this chapter. I think a lot of things get wrapped up as nicely as they are going to get for a while. This story has been so much fun to write and it's all been leadying up to this next story. There maybe an epilouge, that's still iffy right now, just something to help bridge the time lapse. Don't worry I know it seems really fragmented at the end but everything (J/S) related is resolved fairly quickly in the next book. Bliss and Dylan get to be major players now, and Cam and Ara get to be focused on all in the next book, so let's end this story to get onto the next one!**

* * *

Dylan was waiting patiently across the street from a restaurant where Ara and Jazz were having dinner. He looked like he was waiting for the bus, but six buses had already passed and he had yet to board a single one. There was something in the way he felt that made it hard for him to concentrate. It was a restlessness that was buried somewhere in his blood, the more he fought it the more it persisted.

Since his departure from the Blue Blood world Dylan had tried to push all thoughts from his past lives to the back of his mind. He would use the powers given to him and he would make money off of them, but he did not want to accept whatever future they had once pushed him toward. Now, however, thoughts crept into his head, filling in the gaps he had long since accepted. Images burned into the backs of his eyelids, showing him in several incarnations. Fighting some unknown source, wielding the sword he always kept with him to the not so distant past where he had looked into a pair of green eyes that lied to him.

Dylan shook his head trying to clear the brutal images from his mind. He wanted to just go back to LA forget New York and forget the friends he had here. There was nothing left in this city but pain.

Dylan rose quickly as Ara and Jazz exited the restaurant at top speed. While in pursuit he ran into a man, and felt the all too familiar action of a hand slipping into his back pocket. Confused, as Dylan rarely carried his wallet there, he stopped. The man however disappeared, reaching for his pocket Dylan pulled out a card. It read: _The coffee shop two blocks up, they'll be ok. We need to talk._

Torn between his job and the curiosity of the request, Dylan finally made up his mind. He shoved the card into his pocket and walked the two blocks to the coffee place.

The café was empty, employees hung out behind the counter waiting for someone to order anything. The table at the back was occupied by the same man who had run into Dylan earlier. Now that he had the time to look at him, Dylan thought there was something familiar about this man. His hair was jet black and pushed out of his face, the jeans he wore were spotted with paint and his black boots looked liked they had seen better days. This man did not fit into the mold set out by Blue Blood standards. Meeting his eyes was like looking into the sky on a summer day, they were clear blue. Dylan could not place it exactly but this man reminded him of someone, he was both familiar and alien.

"Sit," the man commanded. His voice was full of power; Dylan felt the compulsion seep into his mind but he resisted. Becoming someone's puppet was not on his to do list. This man may not have been an angel but he definitely had supernatural powers.

"Why?" Dylan asked crossing his arms defensively. Could this be a trap? Something to distract him from his charge?

"Don't worry about Eliora, she can take care of herself, plus she's going to see Cameron and his father is home. She will be safe, so sit down." Dylan stood defiantly. The man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm not here to hurt you, I need you to do something for me."

"Seems to be going around here, you part of the Clave?" Dylan asked, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. Dylan looked the man up and down once more, if he was part of the Clave he certainly did not look like it. His jeans were not designer, and he looked too uncontrollable to abide by their rules.

"Certainly not," the man said disgusted at the very idea, "but I have stake in what happens. We all have stake in what happens."

"How so?"

"It's complicated," the man sighed, leaning forward into the light and once again Dylan was struck by the brilliance of the man's eyes.

"Life with angels often is," Dylan shrugged. "So tell me about it?"

"Wish I could but I don't have time for that, you need to save her." He leaned forward across the table toward Dylan.

"Who?" Dylan asked though he already had a good idea of who he needed to help.

"I think you know. And if you move fast enough no one will die. You need to save her."

"I don't—"

"I think you do. Where I failed you will succeed."

"Who are—"

"Some things are better left up to secrecy." Dylan met his gaze and the memory clicked.

"Can I ask one question?' Dylan asked smiling.

"Why not?" The man consented leaning back.

"Does Schuyler know?" Dylan asked finally putting the pieces together.

The man smirked at Dylan, reminding Dylan even more of his friend. "Know what?"

"That you didn't die?"

"Who says I didn't, a knife to the back is the most painful way to go, but I'm just here to deliver the message and watch. You must intercede, not I."

"What are you?"

"Dylan, that is not the question here, you must save her, give her the strength she needs."

"For what?"

"To fight off the Darkness in her mind."

"Schuyler—"

"Doesn't need your help, but someone does. If you do not succeed, I doubt heaven can support another war and I doubt Schuyler can succeed."

"What if I need help?"

"I'll be around, I'm a guide and protector, you think I'm going anywhere? But I must not be detected."

"Why, I don't get it?"

The man sighed, "I have enemies of my own within the Blue Blood circle. I don't want another knife in my back."

"What about Gab—" Dylan watched as the man tensed at the very mention of the archangels name.

"Don't." His voice bit in. "Gabrielle is—just don't."

"But you could—"

"I cannot." He stood and walked out of the Starbucks, without a backwards glance.

* * *

Jack was at home. He had pleaded exhaustion to his wife and was sitting alone in his study contemplating another jaunt through his memories. Cam was up in his room, going over some notes or something, Jack left his son alone most of the time. In the darkness he contemplated what he had seen in his mind. There were definite blocks in his mind and he knew that he had constructed them, because the memories they contained were too painful to remember. Yet there were still more, he could feel it. They weighed heavy on his mind now, pushing him to remember what he had blocked out.

He searched his memories of Plymouth for more hints, trying to ascertain who exactly killed the girl. But no one seemed to know, they chalked it up to unknown killers and forgot about it. That was easier than trying to find the true killed. Jack pushed further and began to notice the more he went through his memories the more he kept seeing this girl. She returned time after time, always there always connected to him. He pushed past Plymouth past being pharaoh past everything going back to his first memories of the fight and the fall. Those images that he had blocked for so long, he tore down the last of his defenses in his mind and allowed them to pull him back into the past.

_He was cutting his way through the Blue Blood line, still fighting for the Dark. He watched as a woman stood defending an injured Angel from a dark Angel. She wielded a sword that was not hers, and it fit awkwardly in her hand. She would be killed any moment now, yet Abbadon watched the scene with interest. What was she doing here? He asked himself she was not supposed to be part of this. In moments he was in front of the woman holding his sword up meet the angel's attack. _

"_Leave her," he ordered the underling._

"_I am under orders to kill her." Without waiting Abbadon cut the angel's head from his shoulders. He turned to face the girl who was still holding the sword leveled at his throat. The late light of day was thrown off of her silver arm plates. They illuminated the anger that was written all over her face. _

"_What are you doing?" She demanded glaring at him pushing the sword closer to his throat. He felt the blade against his pulse. He dropped his weapon and held up his hands in surrender. _

"_Saving you is that a problem?"  
_

"_Get away from me," she spat at him, fire burning behind her eyes._

"_I saved your life," he hissed. She ignored him, not taking her eyes off him she lowered the weapon and backed up to her original purpose. "Is that all you have to say?" he yelled glaring at her. Orianna knelt on the ground and laid the sword aside so that she could tend carefully to the wounds on the man's chest. _

"_What do you want me to say?" she replied pain lacing through her words. She looked at him tears glittering in her eyes. She had never wanted someone like she craved him. He was the air in her lungs, that very heart that beat within her chest. He held it all and then he crushed it all. Trusting him was no longer an option._

_Abbadon was completely lost. He had torn his whole life a part for her. He had given up everything, betrayed his God, and his own sense of self for her. Yet here she was reprimanding him. It angered him, how could she not know that every he had done was for her? She should be grateful and yet she detested the very thing he was now._

"_I want you to admit that you are feeling the same thing that I feel."_

"_How could I ever love a man who turns his back on his God?" She bit back, wiping her tears a way with the back of her hand. This was not a time for her to be weak, she needed to stand strong._

"_I did it all for you." _

"_If you wanted me you should have held on, the Dark will not fix your problems."_

"_It was the only way—"_

"_That is not the truth," she snapped quickly, wrapping a makeshift bandage around the worst of the angel's injuries. _

"_You know He would never—"_

"_Do not go further into the darkness of the night by speaking out against your God. He would have good reason to keep us apart." _

"_You believe that?"_

"_I believe in Him."_

"_Then you are a fool." He turned from her, to return to battle._

"_I am not the one fighting a losing battle." Her words hung between them weighted down with a thousand meanings._

_He argued within himself. He wanted her, he wanted to be the Angel that she knew, but he was not brave enough to face that path. "What would you have me do?" he whispered._

"_That is for you to decide."_

"_Tell me and I will change." He turned to her advancing quickly._

"_I cannot if I tell you Abbadon you will resent me for the rest of time."_

"_I will resent you if you do not tell me." He shook her smaller frame. She looked up at him tears had made rivers of dirt on her face. The love and pain she felt was clearly marked on her features._

_  
"Make your own choices, your nightmares are your own; you must make the choices not I. You must decide I will not make it for you." The pain of this choice was written all over her face, she wanted him to make the right choice, she needed him to, but she would not ask it. She had to know that if she asked he would do it, without question or hesitation, he would change for her. But she would not demand that of him, she would wait for him to make that decision._

_That one incident turned him, he cut down fallen angel after fallen angel. His twin caught sight of him and switched sides to join her love. Together they turned the tide dealing blows that would never be forgotten to the Dark. He would fight for her, because she needed to believe that he was something he was not. That he was good and when he believed it himself he would find her and never let her go. _

Jack searched the rest of the memory for a trace of that girl he had saved, she meant something to him, but he was not sure what. He drifted through his lives looking for the girl, she appeared in many forms but always with the same eyes and that smile. That was his light, she made him strong. Orianna that name whispered its way through his mind filling him with peace.

The pieces in his mind began to piece together the puzzle. He had poured over the books as a teen, committed all of the passages to memory. Orianna he realized could not be Googled, she was a heavenly being. An Old One. She came down from heaven to protect and serve her God. So what, he wondered, was an Old One doing as a Blue Blood? He was sure that if Schuyler was

* * *

Jazz and Ara were on dessert both enjoying decadent portions of flourless chocolate cake. They had discussed so much that Jazz felt like everything was going back to normal. Ara had blocked Jazz's attempts to weed out Blue Blood secrets so the girl decided to try another method.

"Well besides secrets, how do you think Cam is?" Jazz asked casually.

"Cam?"

"Yeah you know about six foot, blond hair, green eyes, sometimes he can be annoying, you know Cameron?"

"Thanks for the run down," Ara replied picking at her silver wear. "I think he was more affected by the whole Madison thing."

"Who wasn't?" Jazz asked off handedly, she had watched as the Blue Blood world turned in on itself. Now that their children were being hurt, again, the world seemed to go on lock down. Ara's mother was out all of the time and Kingsley Martin was called in to investigate and that was all happening before Madison was attacked. "But have you talked to him?"

"No," Ara replied quietly but she added in her mind _mostly because I don't think I could keep my mouth shut._ She was not going to lie to herself, when Ara watched the woman turn to face them Ara was frightened for her once twin. It was so hard to live on this earth and be so near to him. Though he seemed to be more present here, there was something about Cam that gave Ara hope.

It had been a long time since she had someone to talk to about what exactly happened all of those years ago. When she had been handed down her sentence, but that was in the past and she needed to concentrate on the present especially after today's disastrous turn of events.

Ara's phone buzzed where it sat on the table, she flicked it open casually and saw the message from Cam. It was becoming natural for them to talk through technology, mostly because she did not want to approach the subject of mental communication. That would be too much, too personal. She glanced at the message and the color drained from her face.

"You okay?" Jazz asked cautiously. She had seen her friend's face pale like that the moment she got the text about Madison.

"Ummm, I need to go." She stood up quickly tossing several bills onto the table to cover their meal and plucked her large bag from the seat next to her.

"Oh no, I am not getting left out again, because you know the last time I did this someone," she looked pointedly at her friend, "forgot to mention the small fact that she potentially had a brother."

"Jazz I need to get across town like now, promise to fill you all in later?"

"No, coming with sorry, you're not getting out of this one." Jazz stood resolutely, there was no way she was going to be left out of the all the fun, again.

"Fine come on." Ara dragged her friend hastily from the restaurant.

* * *

Jack poured himself another drink, boy this was becoming a habit. Though due to his angelic status he was not exactly going to get drunk, that was impossible. He let the fiery liquid slide down his throat and ease his mind. This was getting tougher, digging through the safe guards in his mind, the very ones he constructed to keep his memories hidden.

He sat in a chair leaning his head back staring at the ceiling. Life was getting more intense. He thought about the talk—yelling match he'd had with Schuyler earlier that day. What exactly had he wanted to get from her? Why did it matter if Ara was his or not, because she obviously was not in need of a father figure. Neither Van Alen woman seemed to need him for anything.

Maybe that was the point of the memories? To show him that the woman he craved was someone who could be strong on her own. Azreal, for all their years together, needed reassurance every day, sometimes several times a day. Mimi was always looking for ways that Jack could show her that he loved her. But the other one, Orianna, she did not need that she understood and that was enough.

"Sir," his valet entered the room inclining his head slightly.

Jack looked up at him indicating for him to go on.

"There is a woman here to see you, she claims it is urgent." Jack waved his hand to allow the man to show his guest in. Mimi was out for the evening at some event or another, Jack had pled sickness to get out of it.

Jack stood and replaced his glass on his desk and waited for his guest to enter the room. When Schuyler walked into the room, his world stopped. She looked scared but resolute, her eyes telling him all he needed to know.

"Sorry about it being so late, I just—"

"Something happen?" He asked cutting her off. It was plausible that Schuyler might have run into trouble while she was out and about. She was pale and something was obviously weighing on her mind.

"What—no, um no nothing like that. I just needed to tell you something before I—before I couldn't." She paused here and Jack could hear the frantic rhythm her heart beat against her chest.

"So?" He asked his voice growing cold.

"I was wrong to be so cold earlier this afternoon."

"Apology accepted _you_ can sleep well tonight." She flinched as his words and Jack immediately regretted his harsh words.

"I deserve that but I wanted to—" her voice failed and she paced the room dragging her hands over her face. This was not going how she wanted it to go. The action brought a smile to his face, how many times had he watched her pace the room while they worked on a project late at night in college. When she was backed into a corner she paced letting the constant rhythm force her mind to concentrate. It was her one tell, she was trying to come up with her argument, with the words she needed.

"Sky," he said softly, coming up behind her she spun around to face him. He took her hands and she looked up at him her eyes blurring with unshed tears. "What did you come to tell me?"

She took a deep breath and let it out in a whisper, "I never met someone else, I lied."

* * *

Ara followed Cam up the back stairs of his town house with Jazz trailing after them. When she got the text about her mother meeting with Cam's father Ara knew it was only going to be a matter of time before it all went to hell. Especially if Mimi materialized while her mother was there, that would spell death and destruction for them all.

"Where's your mother?" Ara asked as she climbed.

"Out."

"Good."

"You're telling me," Cam said, "I don't think having our parents in the same room is a good thing all things considered."

"That would be a duh moment," Ara replied taking a seat at his desk. She and Jazz rushed here when Cam sent her a text saying that her mother showed up looking more than a little unnerved.

"What do you think?"

"I think we have our answer," Ara said and then added as an afterthought, "bro."

"So we are—"

"Related." Ara nodded. The revelation swept over them in silence. Cam ran a hand through his hair trying to come to terms with what was going on. Jazz curled up on the floor at the foot of Cam's bed. There was something bothering her, something that was weighing on her mind since her discussion at dinner.

"Ara," Jazz asked as Cam led them into his room, "You were saying something at dinner about your mother being more than just a lucky soul what was that about?"

"Jazz I'm still not sure but I think it's starting to clear don't worry it's almost over." She said quietly her eyes lingering on Cam a fraction of a second too long. If it was almost over he needed to hurry up and recall everything, because otherwise she would have to wait for the next time she was called up and hope against hope that he was there.

"Can I ask a question?" Cam ventured leaning against the post of his bed.

"What?" Ara replied smiling sweetly.

"They call you the Forgiver, but why, what is it that you offer?"

Ara smiled, "I am the keeper of the Blue Blood's most closely guarded secrets."

"Which one?"

"If you have to ask you'll never know," Ara replied smiling sweetly at Cam. He rolled his eyes and stared at the ceiling. The phrase puzzled him, but like many things in his life, Cam was starting to slowly unravel the string. He just needed a little bit more time.

"How do you know it's almost over?" Cam finally asked when he got board of staring at the ceiling.

"I can just feel it, I mean I know that it's almost time for me to leave," Ara said quietly enough that only Cam could make it out. Jazz looked confused but understood the message written all over her friend's face.

"No," he said quickly advancing on her.

She held up her arms to rebuff his advances. "No Cameron not now, it is not for you to question my punishment." Ara stood trying to get away from him, maybe this whole let's try and be friend's thing was a mistake after all.

"But why, why do you alone bear this burden?" He asked quietly coming up to her so that there were only inches between them. "Clearly it was _our_ mistake."

She looked up into his eyes, the cool green that reminded her of the sea. Always changing always thinking that was Cam. He would never settle, he would never stop, and maybe that was what she needed. "That is something you must recall Cam, I cannot tell you," she replied pain ran thick through her voice. She wanted to tell him, she wanted to let him relive the memories through her, but that was not an option. Ara brushed past him, she had over stayed her welcome.

"I want the answer Ara." He grabbed her up arm jerking her painfully. Anger flashed in his eyes and he looked deadly. She merely pried his fingers off ruthlessly and backed away.

"I can't give you that."

"You tell everyone else's secrets but you won't tell me mine."

"I cannot. You are right this is our punishment and that is all, you must find your redemption same as I." Jazz grabbed Ara's bag and held the door open. Jazz eyed Cam suspiciously, she had helped him once and that almost cost Jazz her friendship with Ara. She would not hesitate again, she would rip his face off if it came to that.

* * *

"You lied?" Jack asked smiling as laughter weeded its way into his tone.

"I'm trying to be serious here," Schuyler replied blinking sending tears streaming down her cheeks. Jack reached up and brushed the tears away.

"I'm sorry, Sky please don't cry," he murmured with all seriousness.

"I'm so sorry," she breathed trying to reign in her emotions, "I just wanted—I didn't want—you said you didn't want me why—why would you want her?"

"Her?"

"Ara why would you—"

"Shhh." He kissed her forehead gently wrapping his arms around her. "I should confess as well, I didn't mean it, not any of it. I love—"

Schuyler put a hand on his chest and gently pushed him away. "I love you Jack and I can say that now. But that doesn't change how I feel about this situation."

He looked down at her questioningly.

"I wasn't lying when I said I was not going to be the other woman in this relationship. I'm married, you're married, Jack I'm not dragging my family under unless I know you're all in. I can't." She stepped away from him, breaking her heart but healing her own wounds at the same time.

"We can run away together," he said acting like a child again. Sky shook her head at him.

"Jack I would take on the legions of hell for you, but I will not skulk away. I will not live in shadows, make your choice."

"I –Sky—I—"

"You don't have to make it now," she said quietly. "but you do have to make it." She nodded at him and showed herself out of the room.

* * *

Jazz said her goodbyes to Ara outside of her friend's apartment building. Ara trudged up the stairs and shoved her key in the lock. She had gone over to Cam's house that had been her first mistake, and then she had told him more than she should have there was her second. She silently wondered if there was third mistake to make before the night was over. The one good point in the evening was that at least she had the answers she wanted to know.

Her father was seated in the kitchen hunched over an open Chinese take-out box.

"Hey, Dad," Ara said taking a pair of chopsticks and selecting one of her favorite meals.

"You seem a little down?" Oliver replied in greeting slurping up the rest of his noodles.

"Just out with some friends," Ara replied playing with her chopsticks. "Dad can I ask you something and will you promise not to get mad?"

"When have I ever gotten angry with you?"

"Well—" but a stern look from Oliver made Ara close her mouth. She smiled to herself and then let it out. "Is Mr. Caron my biological father?"

Oliver knew this question was coming, he just did not know when. This was the time that he had dread, now he could no longer pretend or pass off that Ara had no relation to that man. "Talk about hard questions."

"Sorry if it's sudden I was just—"

"What gave you the idea that he was?"

"He dated Mom in college and we have the same eyes and well I just wanted to ask you but I did not want to make her angry and I know you probably don't want to talk about it either but I just wanted to know. I mean it's not like knowing is going to change the fact that you are my dad."

"I knew you would have to be told one day, so I guess now is as good as any," Oliver started with a big sigh, "yes Ara Jack is your real father."

"Thanks Dad," Ara replied sitting down next to him.

"Do I get to ask you a tough question in return?"

"I suppose that arrangement could be made." Ara chanced a glance at her father he set aside his carton of food and leaned on the counter his head resting on his hands.

"So I read this interesting book, and it made me think, and so my question—wait no my demand is for the truth. Is," he drew out the book and opened to the section on Old Ones, "this your mother?" Oliver asked indicating Orianna's picture.

"I think so," Ara replied, "and that's like a ninety-nine percent sureness rating."

"Did you know her in her—"

"I get it, and sort of. She came to ask me about something once in heaven and that's where this whole mess began. That's where she met him, and he never forgot about her."

"Why? Why her?"

"Because, I guess, I don't know. All I know is that something made him want to break his bond before and then something stopped him."

"So why help him remember?" Oliver may look like her turned a blind eye to Blue Blood affairs but there was word among the other Conduits that there was something off in the world that they protected.

"Because people deserve to remember why they made the decisions they did."

They finished dinner moving onto happier topics about the latest book that Oliver was writing. It was a murder mystery sort of thing, Ara helped him fill in some of the gaps or tell him to lose the parts that were just stupid. In the end Ara excused herself saying that she needed to go and finish up some homework for the next day.

* * *

Schuyler was walking home, her mind considerably freer than it had been in a long time. She was lost in her thoughts that she did not notice when a man brushed up against her. It felt like something was slipping away. She got home and dropped her keys on the side table.

Curling up in bed next to Oliver she was happy to be back in something familiar. She had stepped open eyed into this and now it could subside. Oliver rolled over in his sleep and she smiled he was always so peaceful when he slept. Her head was not on the pillow ten seconds when a heavy dream like state wrapped over her.

_The woods were cold, the snow crunched under her shoes. She felt the heavy wool of her dress scratch against her skin, and the weight the dagger in her pocket only added to the dress's weight. It was odd, Schuyler knew she was dreaming but this was no dream it was like remembering something, like what Dylan and Bliss talked about when they came into their memories. Or the time when she was dancing at the party in Newport with Jack, it was like she was living it. Schuyler knew the woods she knew where she was going but this was all foreign to her and yet it was familiar. Déjà vu._

_Schuyler wrapped her hand around the hilt of the dagger feeling it fit comfortably in her hand. There was something about this situation that freaked her out. Holding the weapon gave her comfort, it made her feel more secure._

"_Olivia," a cool voice called. _

"_Ma'am," her voice replied bobbing a curtsy to the other woman. For the time Schuyler thought the woman to be exceptionally beautiful. Her expensive dress and fuller figure distinguished her from Schuyler's ever slight frame that seemed to follow her wherever she went. _

"_Leaving for the night?"_

"_Yes, I was just finishing up some chores."_

"_Well I don't want to keep you, I am sure your sisters will be happy to have you home."_

"_Yes." Schuyler kept her head low looking up at this woman would be a mistake._

"_In fact I think," the woman started her tone suddenly shifting. "I think that tomorrow you need not come round at all, stay at home."_

"_But—" Schuyler raised her head to meet the steely gaze of the woman and she was stuck speechless. The idea of not coming back tomorrow sent a wave of panic down her spin. "Of course," she amended no one seemed to argue with Mimi Force in this life or any other life._

"_Good, I will send word when we have need of you again." Schuyler just nodded her head. The other woman left heading in the direction that Schuyler had just come from._

_Schuyler listened to the sound of the footsteps as the fell away across the snow. She let the woods fall silent again before she continued. _

_It was in the clearing that she heard the steps again. Reaching for her dagger was instinct she withdrew the weapon, ready to strike. _

_It was the blow from behind that caught her off balance, she stepped back pulling the dagger after her it connected with something. That something hissed at her and struck her again this time across the face. It was as fast as lightening and for once she could not keep up with it, because she seemed to be human. Schuyler was prepared for the blow this time she anticipated the blow and regained her footing quickly. _

"_You were foolish girl," the voice came in a high pitch that stung her ears. She pushed the temporary discomfort aside and took stock of her surroundings. The creature had disappeared, but she knew it had not gone far. _

_Schuyler took a few steps toward the tree line before it caught her again by the hair bending her head back. She felt the fire spread through her system as a pair of teeth sank into her neck. A scream caught in her throat as her blood turned to liquid fire. _

_The thing flung her back into the center of the clearing. It stood over her its eyes glowing in the growing darkness. Schuyler wanted to scream, to cry out but she seemed to have lost her voice. She had lost her weapon at some point, but she could not force herself to search for it. Instead she was clawing at her skin trying to remove the fire that burned beneath the surface. She felt the pressure on her leg, the heel of a boot._

"_Stay away from this mess, Orianna, you have no business here. He will be ours forever." The pain increased and she felt the bone snap. "Do you understand?"_

"_I don't—" she whispered her voice coming in small gasps. It was insane, to feel this way, like there was a war going on in her veins. But whichever side won she would still lose. _

"_Shhh," the creature said, "No talking." It plucked the dagger from her fingers and used it to slice her artery. "Stay away, next time we won't be so nice." It left her there, alone in the cold. _

"Sky, SKY." Schuyler was jerked back into consciousness by Oliver's voice. He was holding her hands away from her face. Oliver had awakened when Schuyler started screaming bloody murder, and something was telling him this was more than just a bad dream. "What happened?" He breathed as she regained control of herself.

She was silent the dream still washing over her, she saw herself in the snow dying. Her heart raced reminding her that she was still alive. She felt stinging lines across her face where scratches were already healing themselves. "I—I—I—"

"Sky?"

"I think I just had a memory," Sky breathed.

"Mom?" Ara asked from the doorway.

"Everything's fine," Sky lied, trying to clear her head of the pain that she still felt coursing through her system. Ara nodded and disappeared into the hallway even as her phone buzzed in her hand.

* * *

The cryptic message led Ara to Central Park. She felt uneasy about the situation, after all Blue Bloods were still being murdered. But ever since the encounter at the modeling job, she felt at ease. There was someone besides God who was watching over her.

Ara hugged herself, trying to stave off the cool dawn air. This area of the park was mostly empty, a few early risers were out for their morning jog but it was just her other than that. She heard the footsteps before the man appeared.

In the early morning light his hair shone inky black. He nodded at her his eyes concealed by thick sunglasses.

"You sent the message?" She asked cautiously eyeing the man in disbelief.

"In a way, I'm here to meet you. _Eliora,_"he added for effect.

"Who are you?" This was uncharted territory for Ara. Typically she was the one who gave out the riddles having the tables turned was not so much fun.

"I am who I am, same as you. But I have a message—it's not over yet. Orianna and Abbadon are not your final mission." From the folds of his leather jacket he withdrew a vial of deep red liquid.

"What's this?" She asked catching the vial he threw at her.

"Special blood."

"Oh?"

"When she's ready that will wake her."

"Whose is it?"

"It's special," he replied with a grin.

"Who are you?"

"Messenger. Don't shoot me."

"Wasn't gonna," she snapped. Was this what it was like to be on the receiving end? Ara considered that she might need to change her policy because this was no fun.

"Something wrong?" He asked coolly. It irked Ara even more that this man was in no way even uncomfortable with the situation. He gave off the air that he was in control and that was unacceptable. She was the one with the answers not this man.

"No."

"You don't seem so angelically sweet today," he teased her.

"None of your concern messenger." He did not even blanch at the word. He took it all in stride just nodded at her words.

"Fair enough just saying, Eliora sometimes angels are too hard on themselves. They place too much importance on penance and fail to see that forgiveness is already here."

"What would you know of forgiveness?"

"Not as much as you I assure you, just making an observation from one person to another."

"Well, keep your observations to yourself," she snapped. Ara pocketed the vial of blood and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Very well, just be ready to awaken her when she needs to be."

"Don't tell me how to do my job."

"That's always how it is with you angels, you're too caught up in the nitty gritty of your _jobs_, you fail to see what's in front of your face."

"What would you know of angels?"

"I was married to one." He turned on his heels and left Ara mouth hanging open in shock.

* * *

Ara sat by her Grandmother's bed the room was silent just the slight clicking of the machines that kept time with Allegra's heart. Skipping was frowned upon at Duchesne but Ara was willing to anger the headmistress if that meant that she could start this new mission. It had been two days since Stephen Chase had given her the vial and now Ara was sure that she knew what was needed. Ara let out the breath she had been holding and took the hand of her grandmother.

_Hello Gabrielle_ she whispered into the corners of Allegra's mind. It had been such a long time since she had seen the archangel. In her last life Allegra had been younger, in search of love, and wanting the one gift that Ara had to give to the Blue Bloods. Allegra was trapped in her own mind, bound up in so many protections and wards that even the most skilled Blue Blood would not see through it. Ara carefully picked her way through the layers, sliding in between here and there to get to the subconscious that she knew was hidden there.

_Eliora,_ the response came quietly. _You came back. _

_Of course dear one, God has not forgotten you._

_He despises me, it is my punishment for my betrayal. I thought you said I could be forgiven but I guess I was wrong. _

_God hates no one least of all you, Gabrielle. You know as well as I that God would forgive even the prince of darkness would he to seek it. _

_Then why keep me here?_

_Gabrielle, it is not God that keeps you trapped. It is your own self loathing. You must seek forgiveness from the one who you have wronged the most._

_But certainly I have offered everything and yet he keeps me here_

_Gabrielle, no one, not even angels, bargain with God._

_Michael…_

_Is not the one you have wronged the most. _

_Then how can I…._

_You are weak Gabrielle; gather your strength and I will help you find the light. _

_Help me Eliora._

_As always you have everything I have and more._ Ara released the archangel's hand she stood up. Allegra Van Alen had been the last person to see her in her last life. Ara had handed given her the only gift she had to offer and then slept. It was her job, the calling, giving, sleeping. There was only her purpose in life, not to live but to serve she had committed sins that she was still paying for. She stood and left the room, Gabrielle would be ready by the time the 400 Ball rolled around.

* * *

Alright that's all for this story, don't worry answers are still forth coming but I think we've uncovered several major points.

utotallyrockme: That is why I love Kingsley he's never afraid to speak his mind! I heart ara like nobody's business she's just sooooo much fun and it was so great to torture her just a bit in this chapter. Thanks for the review!

JenJenLuvsVamps: I hope you understand some more of it, if there are any questions I can answer I would be happy to try.

lily21207: Thanks for the review!

spider-monkey1994: here's another update and don't worry the sequel should be out by Friday.

BookWormtickledPink: Thanks for the review I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

xo-tink-xo: I try to be original but still keep the characters the same, at least I try. Thanks for the review!

The Silver Bullet: There is something about Sky and her friendships that I just love! Thanks for the review!

xox-JackandSkyForever-xox: I love Kingsley as well, he's just so...Kingsley and that's all I can say about him. I hope you liked the new chapter!

CullenxVamp: Well thanks, I hope yoy enjoyed the new chapter!

kaylamarie2012: Thanks for the review!

anna: well technically both. Eliora is the forgiver, and Jack saw her to get the spell to break his bond. The girl that Lucifer said he would let Jack have is Sky/Orianna. Thanks for the review!

Sky: OH there is always drama, I love it too much! I am glad you are enjoying the story, and Thanks for the review.

Kenya: Good question, well it's like this: Sky loved Jack then Jack broke her heart, Oliver picked up the pieces and put them back together as best he could, and Sky was/is happy with Oliver but there is something inside of her that wants Jack on a different level. So she's torn she wants him but knows he's dangerous. Thanks for the review! And yes there will be a sequel.


	21. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Not mine all things Blue Blood belong to Melissa de la Cruz.**

**A/N: I felt that between the end of this book and the beginning of the next a few things needed to happen so we get an epilogue! Woot anyway happy reading and the sequel should be up sometime today!**

* * *

Jack was sure of one thing, he had to make a choice. That was clear from everyone now, Schuyler was not going to back down, she rarely did anymore. For the last sixteen years of his life he had lived with his choice, he had to make do with what his mind dictated to his heart; now he was telling his mind to shove it.

However, he was not going to jump into this blind, he needed certainty in this world, he needed to know for sure that Schuyler was his end all and be all. Some part, no matter how small and seemingly insignificant, still needed and craved Mimi like she was the elixir of life. So he would sort his feelings out and he would make the decision he had put off for so long.

He threw clothing into a bag, his suits he would have sent to his apartment but he needed something to just live in.

"Dad?" Jack turned around Cam was paused at the door to his room?

"Sorry did you need something Cam?"

"No, just walking by and wondering what's with the bag?"

"I—well…"

"This has to do with Ara's mom doesn't it?"

"Yes and no, Cam your mother and I—"

"Divorce I get it, it happens to everyone."

"No not yet, I just need some space." Grabbing a piece of paper from the side table Jack scribbled down the address of his apartment. He held it out to his son, "If you need anything this is where I'll be and I will see you soon." Jack left before his courage could run out if he did not leave right now, he never would.

Cam stuffed the paper in his pockets and took the back stairs down to the street. There was no power on Earth or under the Earth that was going to keep him in that now empty house. Dealing with his mother when she was angry, well, hell would begin to look like a great place to buy a vacation home.

It was out on to the still busy streets of New York and back up to the hospital, he needed to talk with a friend. Madison was flicking half heartedly through the pages of _Vogue_ when Cam sneaked in past the army of nurses.

"Hey." Madison's expression changed she was looking better and better, Dr. Pat must have paid her a visit because there was a line running from a sack of blood into her arm. "Not exactly your usual brand is it?" he asked indicating the bag.

Madison shrugged and relaxed tossing the glossy magazine aside. "How's life outside of here?"

"You know same old same old."

"Somebody is lying to me and you know how I hate liars."

"My dad finally left."

Madison stared blankly at him, her green eyes full of disbelief. "I swear to God it's about time."

"I know but when you are who we are you never expect to see your parents split."

"I guess but Cam your mother is a capital witch with a b, and this is coming from me, and I am not exactly the sweetest person around."

"He's totally into Ara's mom."

"Well incest happens to good people."

"What?"

"You know Star Wars totally happened to Luke and Leia, you and Ara, well technically you are not true siblings but you get the picture. It happens we move on, I mean this should really be our motto incest. Look around everyone marries their sister or brother, keeps all our wonderful money in the family."

"Are you always so rational?"

"Only after I eat if you call this day old bag of sludge a meal." Madison eyed the plastic sack with a mild look of disdain, what she would not give for a real snack. "So speaking of Ara?"

"She's not into it, and I don't know why, she keeps saying we can't and I don't know why." He rested his head against the window and closed his eyes. The lights of Manhattan blared against his lids making pictures form, but he could not focus the images and they vanished to the recesses of his mind.

* * *

Schuyler sat at her desk in the morning, it had been three days since she had played her hand as Kingsley liked to call it and she could not feel better. It was amazing how telling Jack how she felt actually made her feel lighter like she had shed fifty pounds, it was like walking on air. Studying the report in front of her Schuyler made a couple of notes in the margins before she had to smile again. Life was grand.

"Mrs. Perry?" her assistant asked poking her head in the door.

"Yes Kristen?"

"Your husband is here to see you."

"Great send him in." She nodded and the Oliver walked in looking a bit scruffy oh the life of an artist. She met him half way across the space and wrapped her arms around him. He was like coming home, she smelled the spicy scent of his after shave and the cool whiff of spearmint gum that he chewed while writing truly difficult scenes.

"Hello Sky," he smiled down at her even in heels Oliver still managed to be taller than her.

"Where have you been?" She asked tilting her face up to him.

"I dropped by to see Kingsley at the Bank and then I decided to stop here, just to check in on you. You seem rather chipper as of late."

"Just at peace with the world." She shrugged and pulled out of his arms. Turning around to her desk, she riffled through the pages.

"Strange thing about peace," she looked up at him, she hated that tone whenever he used it. It was the same tone that he used to tell her she needed to pull her life back together. "it never lasts long."

"I don't understand?"

"A couple nights ago, Ara came home and asked me a question about…"

"Oh God you told her?" Schuyler collapsed onto the edge of her desk, whatever zen like state she had entered the cold hard ground of Earth was not where she wanted to be.

"Ara figured it out already, she was just looking for confirmation." He kicked at the carpeting with the toe of his shoe. "I'm sorry."

"Its fine, I knew I would have to do this some time." Two times in one week great, Schuyler thought silently to herself.

"I'll see you later?" He asked.

"Yes, I should be home early not a lot to do today."

"See you later."

"Yup." He nodded and backed out of the room. Schuyler took a deep breath and went back to her work there was nothing else she could do at this point.

* * *

Kingsley Martin was buried under a pile of paper work, but what else was new? Dead ends certainly weren't, but they kept creeping up into all of his research. There was nothing, no answers, seemingly no connections, and what was worse he now had a special favor for a friend.

He sighed seeing Oliver made him realize now more than ever people knew about Schuyler's past indiscretions. What was worse his friend was no fool, Sky may have thought she hid her feelings for Jack well but they were there and Oliver knew it. There was where the favor idea came in; Oliver knew it was time, time to make a big decision of his own.

Kingsley went back to his files and picked up the latest on the Bliss Llewellyn she was the one who had booked the go see for Madison. Though she claimed to have dealt with this designer in the past and there had been no incidences. When Kingsley called the designer, he was vague about the time but assured him there was a booking that day at that address.

There was something about this whole thing that felt off to Kingsley this was not what the Clave needed or wanted to hear. They expected results and nothing less.

* * *

Stephen Chase felt odd. It was odd to be back in this body, to be back in this life. He was the same—well almost there was a nasty gash on his right shoulder where a dagger had been jammed deep into the tissue—but other than that, he was the same. It was odd to him to know that she was somewhere in this city and she was waiting for the end once again. He looked in the mirror every morning and saw the face of Stephen Chase, but truly that name that man was only an illusion an alias. His true identity was Airand and he was an Old One.

Years ago, he had been sent down from Heaven to look after one Blue Blood in particular, and his biggest mistake had been that he fell in love with her. Love was never part of the equation in the beginning, it was simple just watch over her and protect her from what was coming. That failed the moment he got to know her, because in truth Gabrielle had changed over the years. Stephen let his mission fly by what better way to protect her then to love her, and so he did and that was the end of it.

Stephen was lying on the couch at his apartment, one of the nice things about picking up his old life was the perks. Stephen Chase was a trust fund kid to the max, his parents had died in some accident it was all worked out to be truly tragic, and it was all just a story. He never had parents or anything, he just appeared, knowing what he needed to do. He moved into this apartment when he started at Duchesne. He had been mister popularity for a while but he tended to play the bad boy because it often got her attention and even if she did not like to admit that the darkness she saw in him was attractive he knew she loved it.

In the millennia, since he had actually seen Gabrielle in heaven she had changed so much it surprised Stephen when he met her for the first time. Gone was the impudent angel who during sparing matches often accused him of cheating. But the woman he met on Earth was not the Gabrielle he knew, she was different tamed almost, her willfulness contained or dragged out of her. It had been that fire in her that made Gabrielle leave heaven to help those on Earth. Stephen did not regret what he'd done in his last sojourn on Earth even if it did end with an angel stabbing him in the back.

Stephen cast a glance at the door as it opened and Dylan Ward walked through the thresh hold. True to his word, Stephen had not abandoned the lost angel. Though granted this was the first time someone had ever entered his home uninvited.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised should I?" Stephen asked propping himself up on his elbows.

"It comes with the territory, private eye stuff." Dylan was pacing around the large open space agitated, "Alright I'll do what I can but I want real answers this time ok?"

"I'll tell you what I know."

"Who killed you?"

"That is between me and my murderer."

"But you were murdered?"

"Yes."

"And you survived?"

"Not exactly."

"Why are you here now?"

"I'm taking care of a few people."

"What do you have to do with me?"

"Think of me as a super sensitive conduit. I know everything you have ever done, and what's worse I know everything you've thought about doing. I am here to protect, guide, and whatever else is needed."

"Did you ever love her?"

"That is a question I am not going to answer at this time."

"Why me?"

"It's a universal question that no one really knows how to answer Dylan. So take a break think on it and then act. She's dying for you to save her."

* * *

Kaylamarie2012: Fabulous I am sooo glad that you loved it! Happy Rereading!

Like-Vines-We-Intertwine: I think so too! Hope you enjoyed the epilogue.

xox-JackandSkyForever-xox: Great!

Sky: lots more drama on the Jack/Sky/Oliver front, but don't worry it's all in my head!

JenJenLuvsVamps: It was kinda scandalous and I sooo love it! Thanks for the review!

anna: totally working on it I promise it's soooo juicy I love it.

xo-tink-xo: Still trying, unfortunately he's trying to work through his inability to remember!

spider-monkey-1994: The First chapter should be up today!

xtapx: Yes yes more is totally coming more answers more explanations it will all be fabulous! Thanks for the review.

Kennya: Yes Jack knows about Ara as to your other question it will be answered more in the sequel.

xhollymarie: thanks I am happy you enjoyed it!

The Silver Bullet: I love Stephen sort of like how I love Kinglsey but completely different. Thanks for reading.

Brittney: thanks for the review!

Wii-Luv-Twilight: Thanks for all of the reviews, some of your questions will be answered later but I can give you some answers. First Cam is a typical Blue Blood he was born in their "normal" way. And Madison not so dead, she's still around and kicking. Thanks again for all of the reviews.

* * *


End file.
